Under the cold stars (Rick and Morty)
by Victoria.Arias29
Summary: Rick Sanchez ha sido capturado por la federación galáctica, y ahora, después de haber perdido todas sus esperanzas de ser perdonado por sus errores, el único que puede salvarlo es Morty, aunque quizás, no el que el espera.Los personajes de Rick y Morty no me pertenecen, todos los créditos van a sus creadores. Los personajes e historias fuera de este, son de mi completa autoria.
1. Capitulo 1: Dimension c-486

Otra vez las tristes lágrimas caían por su rostro, una vez más estaba encerrado en la habitación que él había dejado atrás, y que seguía intacta, igual al día en que regresaron, el mismo día que el los abandonó.

Una parte de sí lo odiaba por irse, y por todo el daño que le había causado y la otra no podía evitar quererlo, y Morty se estaba volviendo loco atrapado entre ambas emociones, al estar entre la furia, el odio, y el amor.

Sabía lo que diría el si lo viera así, patéticamente recostado en su cama, abrazado a una de sus batas y llorando como cada día hacia después de la escuela, le diría que era un marica, un llorón, y que estaba llorando por una estupidez sin significado, que ese amor que el sentía no existía en realidad.

Sin embargo, sabía también que a pesar de la ciencia, el amor era real, que había algo más que reacciones químicas, e impulsos, se aferraba al pensamiento de que tenía que haber algo más, cosas que la ciencia no era capaz de entender, y sabía que Rick lo había sentido en algún momento, incluso si entonces ya no recordara como era tener ese sentimiento abrumador en el pecho.

El mismo que volvía su partida tan dolorosa para el, para Summer, y su madre, quién desde el día en que Rick se marchó, no había dejado de llorar, y ahogarse de pena en el alcohol.

El único que seguía con su vida era su padre, quién parecía más feliz que nunca mientras era inconsciente de como su familia se hundía cada día más.

Y Morty, el se odiaba con fuerza por no poder ser capaz de hacer nada más que llorar, por no ser capaz de ver una salida, una solución que trajera de vuelta a Rick.

Nada le quedaba de el ya, el único Rick que todavía estaba a su lado era el que estaba enterrado en su jardín, y aquel no era su Rick, no era su abuelo.

Y las tumbas, eran el único lugar en el que volverían a estar juntos jamás, el único lugar donde no los separarían.

-Las tumbas...-Suspiró de pronto el muchacho, con tristeza a mitad de la silenciosa habitación, y fue entonces que, un pensamiento cruzó su mente, golpeándolo con una fuerza devastadora. Un recuerdo haciéndolo sentarse, quedarse inmóvil en su estupefacción, y murmurar.-...Rick nunca se separa de su pistola de portales.

Casi a tropezones, Morty se levantó de la cama, deteniéndose en la puerta al volver la mirada hasta la bata blanca sobre la cama, sin dudar un instante antes de tomarla y abandonar el lugar, bajando las escaleras velozmente, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, entrando en el desolado garaje y buscando una pala entre las cosas que su padre había puesto ahí después de sacar todo lo que le pertenecía a Rick.

Jerry quería borrarlo de sus vidas, borrar cada rastro y recuerdo de su abuelo, y ni siquiera hacia el intento de ocultarlo.

Con la pala firmemente sujeta entre sus dedos, y sin importar la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, Morty salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al patio trasero, poniendo el metal contra el barro, dudando un momento.

Pensó entonces que quizás, Rick los había abandonado por que en realidad, no los quería, que ellos no eran más que un fastidio para un hombre egoísta, y que hasta la prisión era mejor a sus ojos, sin embargo, había una pequeña parte de sí, que conservaba la esperanza de que se había marchado para mantenerlos a salvo, para darles la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, esa que no podían tener con el a su lado, y de ser así, Morty debía buscarlo.

Había pensado que quería una vida normal, que las aventuras con su abuelo solo le hacían daño y no traían nada bueno, más, extrañaba cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos, aquello no era como pensó que sería, y lo único que deseaba era volver atrás, por que incluso en medio del caos que traía Rick, su madre, su hermana y el, eran felices.

La pala se enterró en la tierra, con fuerza mientras Morty tomaba la decisión de ir tras Rick a pesar de todo, ya que si, fuera una u otra razón detrás de su partida, y posterior entrega a la federación intergaláctica, debía saber la verdad para poder seguir adelante, incluso si era dolorosa.

Entonces, luego de que hubiera llegado lo suficientemente lejos, encontró los huesos de Rick, ese que había muerto por un invento fallido, la imagen provocándole un estremecimiento bajo las frías gotas de lluvia antes de buscar en su chaqueta el arma de portales.

Cuando la máquina, el mayor invento de Rick estuvo en sus manos, escuchó al robot que cuidaba de su familia aparecer, y hablar sobre la federación galáctica, sin esperar un segundo, Morty haló el gatillo, lanzándose veloz al portal, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, cayendo hasta el otro lado, a un garaje idéntico al que Rick tenía antes de que su padre lo hiciera desaparecer.

-Genial, otro idiota.-Soltó el Morty de aquella dimensión al verlo tirado en el suelo, distraído por el estruendo, una aburrida mirada en sus ojos antes de volverse hacia el escritorio, retomando su trabajo.

-¿Q-Que dimensión es esta?.-Preguntó Morty al levantarse, gotas de agua cayendo de su ropa, haciendo pequeños charcos en el suelo.

-C- 486.-Le dijo, su tono sin alterarse, y por unos momentos, en esa postura inclinada, y la concentrada al tiempo que seria expresión le recordó mucho a Rick cuando trabajaba en algún invento.-De verdad, la pistola de portales no es tan difícil de manejar, cualquiera con un mínimo de neuronas, incluso las de un Morty podría averiguar cómo utilizarla, ¿Por que ustedes siempre terminan perdiéndose, y fastidiando aquí?.

-¿Ustedes?, ¿No querrás decir nosotros?.-Preguntó Morty acercándose unos pasos, confusamente, y sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada desde su otro yo.

-No, ustedes. Yo no soy igual a ti, ni a otro Morty, yo si se usar mi cerebro, gracias a Rick. Quien, por cierto, sabe usar esa arma a la perfección, así que, ¿Donde está tu Rick?, ¿Por que no está contigo?.-Preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, y mirándolo confuso.

-En la prisión intergaláctica, y y-yo debo sacarlo de allí.-Soltó nerviosamente al pensar en lo que se avecinaba sobre el para sacar a Rick de ese lugar, y el otro Morty alzó una ceja antes de negar con la cabeza y volverse hacia el escritorio.

-Eso no sucederá, jamás vas a lograrlo.-Afirmo sin dudas de que así sería antes de aconsejar.-Ve a la ciudadela, te asignarán otro Rick allí.

-No quiero otro Rick, yo quiero al mío, y voy a recuperarlo.-Replicó, de pronto la determinación inundando su semblante.

-¿Y como planeas sacarlo?.-Preguntó el otro Morty, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.-Hay un millón de guardias y medidas de seguridad que sobrepasan tu comprensión, es imposible para cualquiera, mucho más para un Morty.

-Hey, los Morty no somos tan idiotas como los Rick creen, o como tú dices.-Frunció el ceño al decir, su enfado creciendo cada segundo que pasaba en esa dimensión, escuchando las palabras de aquel Morty.

-¿No?, ¿Entonces por que estás perdido, y tan lejos de tu casa?.-Lo miró burlonamente el otro Morty al preguntar, y el se quedó en silencio, ya que no podía responder sin tener que darle la razón.

-¿Y donde esta tu Rick?.-Preguntó al cabo de un momento, tratando de cambiar el tema, y con una pequeña sonrisa, el otro Morty respondió

-Salió con el otro Morty, necesitaba conseguir un par de cosas de otro planeta.

-¿Tiene dos Morty?.

-Si, yo ya no le sirvo de escudo, y además tenía cosas que terminar aquí.-Respondió en un suspiro, mirando a su copia.-Por cierto, ¿De que dimensión vienes?.

-C- 137.

-Entonces tu Rick es ese culparon de los asesinatos.-Murmuro pensativamente, y entonces un pensamiento atravesó con rapidez la mente de Morty.

-Si no le sirves de escudo, ¿Por que te deja seguir a su lado?.

-Si crees que es por que me ama, no lo es, los Rick no nos quieren, deberías aceptar eso ahora.-Le dijo, consiguiendo su ceño fruncido ante lo que podía ser la dolorosa verdad.-Solo, estamos acostumbrados el uno al otro.

-Entonces si lo quieres.

-No, solo alejamos la soledad del otro, no sirve de nada querer a un Rick, por que el no puede querer a nadie más que sí mismo, y a veces, ni siquiera sabe como hacer eso.-Respondió el otro Morty, entonces sacando el arma de portales que siempre llevaba consigo, ajustándola y apuntando a la pared, dos veces, creando dos portales, uno al lado del otro.-Bueno, esto fue entretenido pero debes irte, el de la derecha te llevara con el consejo de los Rick, el segundo de vuelta a tu casa, haz lo que te de la gana.

-¡No iré por ninguno de los dos!, ¡Solo quiero a mi Rick!.-Gritó molesto, su voz tambaleandose un instante.

-Alguien con tu inteligencia jamás podría lograr nada.-Musitó negando con la cabeza, de pronto, un pensamiento cruzando su mente.-A menos que te vuelvas más listo, en ese caso tendrías una oportunidad, una muy pequeña, pero una oportunidad.

-¿De que hablas?.-Confusamente Morty preguntó.

-¿Sabes lo que son las mega semillas?.

-Si...-Titubeo, entonces recordando cuando las oculto para Rick, y como le habían dado la inteligencia momentánea para que sus padres le permitieran seguir en sus aventuras.-...Pero el efecto no dura mucho. Y luego viene la parálisis, no quiero repetir eso.

-Hay una manera, si bebes el jugo de las mega semillas cada cierto tiempo, el efecto en tu cerebro dura más, y retrasa la parálisis, por lo que, serías capaz de encontrar a tu Rick, rescatarlo con tu nueva inteligencia, y luego volver a tu estupidez habitual a un precio muy bajo.

-¿Cual?.

-Dije que retrasa la parálisis, no que la desaparece, una vez que el jugo termine, todas tus funciones motoras se detendrán como ya sabes, por 72 horas. -Le explicó, cerrando los portales al pararse frente a su otro yo, ajustando el arma de portales.

-¿Puedes hacer el jugo por mi?.

-Ya que, no tengo otra cosa interesante que hacer, no puedo terminar hasta que Rick vuelva con los materiales.-Dijo disparando otro portal, mirando a Morty un tanto intrigado.-Pero quiero saber, ¿Vale hacer tanto por tu Rick?, ¿Crees que el haría lo mismo por ti?.

-No me importa si él no lo haría por mi, yo no soy Rick.-Le dijo con firmeza, y el otro Morty lo miró en silenciosa sorpresa unos segundos, y luego desapareció durante unos momentos en el portal, pronto apareciendo de nuevo en el garaje, con las mega semillas, dejándolas caer en su mesa de trabajo.

Morty se acercó curioso, mirando como las manos del otro Morty se movían con rapidez en su mesa de trabajo, moviendo y trabajando con la mega semillas, rompiendolas en pedazos, pasándolas por una máquina y antes de darse cuenta convirtiéndolas en un liquido de dulce azul.

Entonces el otro Morty se lo tendió en un pequeño frasco metálico, mirándolo seriamente, y su corazón dio un salto de emoción y miedo, ya que era aquella la manera de recuperar a su Rick, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que incluso con una inteligencia mejorada pudiera salvarlo, el solo era un Morty contra toda la federación galáctica.

-Todavia puedes arrepentirte.-Le recordó en el último momento, y Morty frunció el ceño, tomando la botella.

-No pienso arrepentirme.-Afirmó con seguridad, dando un largo sorbo antes de fijar su mirada en el otro muchacho, su mirada volviéndose de pronto borrosa al tiempo que una extraña debilidad le recorría el cuerpo.

-Entonces, buen viaje Morty.-Dijo el otro antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara en el frío suelo del garaje, la oscuridad atrapándolo a mitad de la dimensión C- 486 al tomar la única opción que podría ser la salvación de su Rick.


	2. Capitulo 2: Condenado

La prisión era en una sola palabra: Un asco. Era incluso peor que aquellas torturas donde jugaban con su mente hasta cansarse para obtener sus secretos, tener que soportar la estupidez de sus compañeros y los guardias que lo custodiaban y lo mantenían encerrado, aguantando sus voces y chistes que solo podrían entretener a imbéciles, y era en esos momentos que rogaba simplemente morir, en los que se arrepentía el no haberse suicidado el día en que Unity lo dejó, no seguir intentando cuando fallo.

Era en esos días que recordaba por que lo había hecho, que se había sacrificado por su familia, y que aunque eso había sido lo correcto de hacer, nunca habría sido lo correcto para el.

Sin embargo, de todas manera lo había hecho, por que ya les había quitado mucho, y no podía arrebatarles también su vida. Había arruinado la vida de Beth al marcharse, y no merecía que ella lo hubiera perdonado y siguiera queriendo, esperaba que el que ahora estuviera pudriéndose en prisión fuera castigo suficiente, y que eso le diera a ella la oportunidad de tener la vida que merecía, no a él, por que su hija, y Morty merecían mucho más de lo que el podría darles y lo sabía perfectamente.

Sus pensamientos terminaron en Morty entonces, en cuando le había dicho que si se marchaba jamás lo perdonaría, estaba seguro de que en ese momento el estaba odiándolo, y por una razón que ni siquiera con su inteligencia podía entender, detestaba ese pensamiento.

-Quizás el arrepentimiento de un condenado...-Murmuró con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente de la habitación de pasillos interminables, ya que sabia lo que se avecinaba, y solo esperaba el momento en que la puerta a ese lugar lleno de los criminales olvidados y más peligrosos de la galaxia se abriera, y anunciaran su muerte, por que el jamas les entregaría la información que ellos deseaban.

Habia luchado demasiado tiempo contra la federación galáctica como para rendirse, y el prefería morir a servirlos a cambio de la prolongación de su vida, un castigo justo por todos sus errores, y todo el daño causado a través de cada día de existencia, algo que solo se confirmó cuando dos guardias pronunciaron su nombre y se acercaron, permitiendo que lo sacaran, Rick dio un suspiro, viendo como llegaba su tiempo.

A millones de años luz, algo que ahora sabía se media en distancia y no tiempo como pensaba hasta esa mañana, Morty se levanto del suelo del garaje, sin tener dudas de que el Morty de la dimensión C-486 lo había dejado ahí, con rapidez el muchacho se levanto del suelo, tomando la botella azul en su mano que junto a la bata que no había soltado y el arma de portales, mirando el lugar.

Todavía su mente estaba confundida por el millar de pensamientos que lo inundaban, y el efecto que todavía hacia efecto y estragos en su interior, por que definitivamente ya no era el mismo Morty que había marchado de ahí ese dia, sin embargo, pronto se puso en movimiento, por que sabia que no había tiempo que perder ahora.

Entonces buscando alguna señal de que aun quedaba algo de Rick atrás, que todo se había ido, viendo de pronto las moscas sobre la mesa, un rincón que todavía su padre no había tocado, haciendo una mueca antes de moverlas de un lado al otro, sonriendo levemente cuando un ruido se escucho alrededor de la habitación, y las armas y artefactos de Rick volvieron, sintiendo solo en ese momento que volvía tener un hogar, y no esa disfuncional modo de vida desde que la federación galáctica se apodero de su planeta, definitivamente otro problema que deberían solucionar.

-El cuerpo humano digiere los líquidos en dos horas, sera mejor que tome esto antes de eso.-Murmuró para si mismo, mirando la botella antes de ponerse la bata, y guardarla en su bolsillo.-Deberé conseguir más de esto.

-Morty, que estas...-Comenzó a decir Summer al abrir la puerta del garaje, deteniéndose cuando sus ojos pasaron alrededor de la habitación, su mirada iluminándose.-¡Rick volvió!, sabía que lo lograría.

-No ha vuelto, Summer, no seas tonta, todavía hay que sacarlo de prisión.-Le dijo Morty sin tomarle atención, tomando una de las armas y guardándola en su ropa, tomando otra y haciendo lo mismo mientras los pasos de su hermana se acercaban con lentitud estupefacta.

-¿Iras a sacarlo de ahi?.

-Si.

-Iré contigo.-Afirmó ella con seguridad, con determinación en su mirada, y los ojos de Morty se volvieron en su direccion al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, cierta preocupación en su semblante.

-No Summer, será peligroso, y arriesgar mi vida no me importa por que siempre lo hago cuando voy con el, pero no arriesgare la tuya, eres mi hermana, no te quiero metida en los desastres de Rick.-Pronunció el castaño moviéndose por la habitación, tomando una mochila que hace tiempo había quedado olvidada en un rincón y metiendo todo aquello que podía servir para rescatar a Rick.

-Ya estamos metidos en los desastres de Rick, ¿Has mirado alrededor los últimos días, Morty?. A las personas se les paga con antidepresivos, hay armas en la maldita Torre Eiffel y si el no vuelve mamá no dejara de estar hundida en el alcohol. Es mi familia, yo también iré a salvar al abuelo Rick.-Le dijo, y los pasos de Morty se detuvieron de cualquier movimiento cuando escuchó la palabra "Abuelo", aquella que hace meses no podía pronunciar por que se sentía como una odiada mentira en su boca.

Se recordó en ese momento que eso era, su familia, y que aquella era la razón por la que iba por el, que no había ninguna otra por la que estaba desesperado por recuperarlo, enterrando sus sentimientos y los pensamientos irracionales e incorrectos en el fondo de su mente, ahora teniendo la capacidad suficiente para no perderse en ellos.

-¿Quiere ir?, bien, toma.-Le entregó el arma de congelamiento, y otra de láser, bastante efectiva para asesinar a un enemigo incluso en la distancia, los he debería ser suficiente para mantener a su hermana a salvo.-Pero si algo te pasa, fue tu decisión y no es mi problema.

Morty abrió la puerta bajo la estupefacta mirada de su hermana, encontrándose de frente con aquel robot que los mantenía bajo la constante medicación, levantando su arma de láser entonces y disparando sin siquiera parpadear antes de escuchar el estruendo de su cuerpo mecánico haciéndose pedazos.

-Morty...-Las palabras de Summer se perdieron en el aire ante su confusión, al ver la errática actitud de su hermano menor antes de que el la mirara, sus ojos fríos, tan fríos como los que recordaba en Rick.

-Todavía tenemos que recuperar la nave espacial de los idiotas de la federación a los que papá se la entregó y no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo nos tome eso. Así, que, ¿Nos vamos?.-Preguntó, y sin esperar una respuesta salió del lugar, pasando por encima de los restos del robot, y entonces Summer pudo darse cuenta, que no había sido sólo su madre la que se había hundido en la tristeza con la partida de Rick, que ella no había sido la única con el corazón destrozado.

Caminar por las calles de la tierra era extraño ahora, desde que la federación se había apoderado de todo, parecía que todo había sido cambiado, y sido irremediablemente roto.

Simplemente odiaban en lo que su mundo de había convertido desde que su abuelo se había marchado, por que era como si todo hubiera perdido su balance en ese momento.

Los decididos pasos de Morty avanzaron, entonces hasta el lugar que se había convertido en la sede de la federación mientras rogaba que no se hubieran llevado la nave confiscados todavía, por que entonces sus planes deberían ser cambiados, y más que la nave, necesitaba aquello que había en el interior.

Una vez en las puertas, Morty tomó el mismo instrumento que Summer recordaba había destruido la estructura del tiempo, sus ojos abriéndose sorprendidos al verlo en mano de su hermano.

-No puedes usar eso, Morty, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

-La última vez estuvimos demasiado tiempo congelados, ahora sólo serán unos minutos.-Pronunció volviéndose entonces hasta Summer luego de ajustar los botones, sus ojos serios.-Pero aún así no toques a nadie. Sólo por precaución.-Advirtió justo antes de congelar el tiempo.

Las aves en el cielo, los autos y por completo el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo totalmente incluso la brisa dejando de soplar, y los hermanos Smith cruzaron las puertas ahora que nadie opondria resistencia.

-¿Me dirás por que pareces menos tonto que de costumbre?.-Preguntó mientras caminaban por los pasillos, viendo como Morty se acercaba a un escritorio en la entrada y comenzaba a golpear con rapidez las teclas de la computadora.

-Conseguí ayuda y mientras beba este suero azul, seré más inteligente.-Le enseñó durante un instante la botella al mirarla, volviendo a guardarla luego de un instante.

-¿Ayuda de quién?.

-De verdad me encantaría explicarlo Summer, pero no tenemos tiempo, ya debemos irnos.-Le dijo rápidamente tomando su mano, caminando por el lugar siendo seguido de cerca por su hermana, entonces y luego de ver el mapa del lugar y conseguir la información necesaria, con todos congelados mientras conseguía las tarjetas de acceso encontraron el lugar donde todos los artefactos de Rick confiscados.

Morty se acercó entonces, rompiendo el cristal con un disparo al no saber donde las llaves podrían estar, encontrando en el interior lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo no alcanzaron a dar un paso lejos de la nave cuando un portal se abrió entre ellos y la puerta, dando paso a los Rick uniformados de la Ciudadela de los Rick.

-Detectamos un arma de portales comprometida hasta esta dimensión, y el rastreador nos trajo hasta aquí ¿Donde está su Rick?.-Preguntó seriamente uno de ellos, las armas de los otros dos apuntando hacía sus rostros.

-Fue capturado por la federación, íbamos a rescatarlo.-Respondió Summer, y Rick asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras.

-Preocupante, no podemos dejar que los secreto de la Ciudadela lleguen a manos de la federación, y ustedes no tienen la capacidad de sacarlo, despeglaremos al equipo S.E.A.L de Ricks y lo asesinaremos. Mientras que ustedes, serán nuestros prisioneros ahora.-Dijo, y los ojos de Morty y Summer se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?.

-No-no pueden hacer eso.-Tartamudeo Summer con el miedo golpeandola un instante, y la mirada de su hermano encontró la suya entonces, un segundo antes de que Morty tomara el arma portales con firmeza y disparara bajo sus pies, haciéndola caer a través del portal antes de lanzarse detrás de ella.

Un grito sobresaltado escapó de la boca de Summer mientras caían al vacío, una mueca apareciendo en Morty al golpear el suelo de aquella dimensión dolorosamente.

-No podemos dejar que lo asesinen, tenemos que hacer algo.-Summer pronunció al levantarse, y el castaño miró alrededor, desde el rosado cielo hasta las azules hierbas que decoraban el paisaje.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, ellos pueden seguir el arma de portales. Y no podemos ir saltando de dimensión en dimensión, Rick morirá si esperamos más.-Afirmó con seguridad.

-Debe haber algo que puedas hacer, tienes más inteligencia ahora, que te sirva de algo, usa tu cerebro alguna vez.-Replicó ella molesta por toda la situación de la que no veía salida, y la persecución de la que ahora eran presa.

-Hay una manera, pero no será buena para ti.-Le dijo seriamente, dejando claro que así sería, y la muchacha guardó silencio unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza, sus ojos decididos, ya que por encima de todas las cosas, ella quería su familia de vuelta, y no le importaba nada de lo que tuviera que hacer para recuperarla.

-Hagámoslo.-Soltó, y pronto ambos se pusieron en marcha, un portal abriéndose mientras otro se cerraba, los ojos de los Rick encontrando a Summer en aquella dimensión, con las manos en alto y el arma de portales entre sus dedos.

-¿Donde está Morty?, ¿A donde está Morty C-137?.-Preguntó uno de los Ricks, su voz molesta y demandante al no encontrar a la otra versión de su nieto junto a la Summer fugitiva.

-Una pregunta bastante idiota para alguien tan inteligente.-Puso los ojos en blanco al decir y lanzarle el arma de portales, el que atrapó en el aire, mirándola con cierta estupefacción.-¿Nos vamos ya?.-Preguntó, un segundo antes de ser capturada.

Morty llegó al otro lado del portal, a un oscuro y desolado pasillo al mismo tiempo que Summer era llevada hasta la Ciudadela, habiendo conseguido para él el tiempo necesario para escapar e ir al rescate de Rick, un sacrificio momentáneo que esperaba hubiera válida la pena.

Saludos y besos para todos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Plan de escape

Los pasos de Morty avanzaron a través del lugar, buscando en silencio algún cuarto de control para conseguir un mapa que lo guiará hasta Rick, sosteniendo con firmeza el arma de congelamiento entre los dedos, sintiendo sus latidos acelerados resonar con fuerza en su pecho.

Sabía todo podía fallar, que su inteligencia nueva podría no salvarlo, sin embargo se sorprendió al descubrir que no le importaba, por que su vida simplemente no valía la pena sin Rick.

Su abuelo, pensó incluso aunque le doliera, se habia metido hasta en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y ya no habría manera de arrancarlo, no importaba nada de lo que pasará, si el moría ese día bajo las armas de la federación galáctica, si destrozaban su planeta o si jamás podría decirle lo que el sentía en el fondo de su corazón, eso que jamás sería correspondido, nada importaba en ese momento, por que el no sería capaz de continuar sin Rick.

Entre las puertas que se cruzó en su camino, y los pasillos que evitó para no encontrarse con los agentes de la federación, encontró lo que buscaba, las palabras escritas sobre la puerta de metal oscuro que se deslizó a un lado cuando uno de sus agentes acercó su tarjeta.

Esperando en silencio un segundo, Morty esperó que otro apareciera, lanzándose hacia adelante y disparando el arma de congelamiento con rapidez, en un certero disparo, corriendo hasta el antes de que manos y la tarjeta de identificación fueran rodeadas por el frío abrumador.

Con la respiración agitada, procurando no rozar al cuerpo del agente y que se rompiera en miles de fragmentos en el suelo, pasó la tarjeta por el lector, consciente de que cuando diera un paso dentro de esa habitación no habría vuelta atrás, que se convertiría en cómplice y un criminal de la federación.

-Nunca hubo vuelta atrás...-Se recordó, no después de que Rick hubiera irrumpido en su vida, y con ese pensamiento tomó la valentía para entrar en el lugar.

Los disparos cayeron en la habitación al tiempo que las sorprendidas exclamaciones se escucharon de la boca de los federales, y con una puntería mejorada sólo después de varias aventuras, Morty no falló un sólo tiro, los ojos castaños miraron en silencio como los cuerpos se congelaban antes de acercarse a una de sus computadoras, bloqueando las puertas y buscando en los archivos el paradero de Rick en ese inmenso lugar que era la prisión de su abuelo.

Sus dedos rápidamente escribieron el nombre de Rick Sánchez, y las cámaras le mostraron las miles de celdas, y la que se suponía mostraba la de el, estaba vacía, el corazón de Morty saltó lleno de miedo, sus manos haciendo puños antes de ajustar el arma y apuntar a uno de los agentes, disparando en reversa antes de verlo abrir sus ojos con el cuerpo temblando de frío.

-¿Qué...?.-Comenzó a preguntar entre confusos titubeos, y Morty, con una frialdad que no le pertenecía presionó el arma contra su frente mientras trataba de no dejarse arrastrar por el pensamiento de que el estaba muerto.

-Te doy tres segundos para que me digas donde está Rick Sánchez antes de que te congele y te haga pedazos.-Amenazó y los ojos del aalienígenase abrieron con sorpresa, sin otra opción que responder antes de ser congelado una vez más, y ser abandonado en la habitación por Morty luego de buscar en los monitores mientras corría a través de los pasillos, los minutos volviéndose horribles segundos.

Los agentes fueron imposibles de evadir, sin importar que camino tomará para no perder el rumbo hasta Rick, y pronto estuvieron detrás del muchacho con sus armas disparando, y sus pasos pisando los suyos, en un segundo de ventaja Morty sacó la caja de Meeseeks que estaba en la nave, haciendo aparecer a nueve de ellos en una nube de humo, por que sabía no podría con todos ellos el sólo.

-¡Hola, soy el señor Meeseeks!, ¡Mirenme!.-Gritaron los seres azules al unísono, con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Detengan a los agentes de la federación galáctica!.-Les ordenó Morty, y salió corriendo a través del lugar, su cabeza volviendo a repetir la imagen del mapa que había visto en la pantalla del computador mientras a algunos pasillos de distancia Rick permanecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en los recuerdos que aquellos federales le hacían repetir para obtener así su invento más preciado.

-Ustedes simplemente tienen que ser muy idiotas para pensar que les daré la fórmula para el arma de portales, antes de eso prefiero que me frian el cerebro.-Soltó bruscamente Rick, cruzandose de brazos sobre el asiento de Shoneys, dentro de sus recuerdos.

La verdad era esa, Rick ya no pensaba que hubiera algo por lo que seguir, y finalmente estaba hundiéndose en la miseria de la que tantas veces había intentado escapar en sus maneras equivocadas y que habían terminado causando aún más daño para los que le rodeaban.

Sólo había llegado para arruinar la vida de Beth y Summer, ellas estarían mejor sin el, Unity lo había dejado, su mejor amigo estaba muerto, y Morty de seguro ya lo odiaba, así que sin importar nada de lo que sintiera, o pudiera hacer no le quedaba nada más que la amarga soledad, y lo mejor era sólo morir que hacer la agonía aún más larga.

-¿Ni siquiera trataras de escapar?.-Preguntó extrañado el agente que habían enviado para la misión de hurgar en su mente, ya que no podía creer que el ser más inteligente del universo fuera tan débil como para rendirse así e indiferente, Rick encogió los hombros.

-Es mejor que pasar otro día en prisión, y de todas maneras lo merezco, no merezco nada mejor que esto.-Suspiró con cansancio al decir, sin embargo la mente del agente ahora estaba enfocado en otra cosa, y era en el caos de voces que escuchaba desde el cuarto de mando.-Así que adelante, ya no me interesa.

-Espera, que, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?.-Preguntó confusamente, y Rick fruncio el ceño, viendo los ojos del alienígena abrirse con sorpresa antes de mirar al peliazul y hablar por el micrófono.-Transmitan la imagen.

Ante sus palabras, una imagen se proyectó en la mente de Rick, una en donde Morty estaba en una habitación idéntica a la que lo habían arrastrado a el, sus manos temblando mientras sostenía el arma de congelamiento y permanecía rodeado por agentes armados y otros de cuerpos congelados.

Rick abrió sus ojos ampliamente, inclinandose más cerca ante la escena, un escalofrío recorriendole el cuerpo al ver a su nieto bajo las miras de las armas de los agentes de la federación.

-¿Morty?.

-¡Entregue las arma, jovencito!. Nadie tiene que salir herido.-Dijo uno de ellos, y tomando una profunda respiración, odiando no haber sido capaz de llegar a Rick con la suficiente rapidez, no ser tan fuerte o ágil para poder ganarles.

Morty rozó el gatillo con los dedos.

-Denme a Rick y nadie lo hara.-Logró decir a través del nudo de pánico en su garganta, sin poder evitar que sus palabras se tambalearan un instante.

-Esto es muy bajo. No tenían por que manipular la imagen de mi nieto así.-Rick pronunció furiosamente, creyendo por unos instantes que no se trataba de nada más que otro método de convencimiento.

-No manipulamos nada. Tu nieto logró infiltrarse en la federación, y se nos acaba de informar que la dimensión C-137 esta congelada en el tiempo. También que hay una habitación llena de otros agentes congelados.-Respondió el agente calmadamente, algo imposible a los ojos de Rick, una segura equivocación.

-Por favor, mi nieto con suerte sabe sumar dos más dos, es un completo idiota que no mataría a una mosca. Ese no es mi nieto, ese no es _mi_ Morty.-Afirmó apuntando a la imagen que todavía se mostraba ante ellos, y aunque aquello jamás estuvo en los planes de los federales, era una ventaja que no podían desaprovechar.

-Sea quien sea, amenazó e hirió a agentes de la federación galáctica, alguien que deberá ser castigado por sus actos criminales. Cargos que podrían hacer que pase el resto de su vida en prisión. A menos claro que, nos des la fórmula del arma de portales.

-Ni lo sueñes.-Dijo, sus manos en puños al pensar que podía estar diciendo la verdad y que entonces Morty de igual manera había terminado arrastrado a su desastre de vida.

-Mira, el ya le disparó a varios de nosotros, un disparo más y ellos abrirán fuego para devolver el ataque, neutralizar la amenaza y entonces estará muerto. En ese caso la prisión suena mejor.

-Es sólo un maldito juego mental de ustedes bastardos hijos de perra.-Gruño Rick molesto, sin apartar su mirada de la imagen de Morty, viendo como incluso en sus amenazas y el arma que sostenía frente a el temblaba de miedo.

-¿Arriesgarias la vida de tu nieto para averiguarlo?.-Preguntó el agente, dando un sorbo a su taza de café, sin alterarse por el desastre que ocurría en el cuarto de mando.

Rick sabía que las posibilidades eran iguales, podía tratarse de nada más que un truco elaborado, o que Morty había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para, de alguna manera, seguirlo hasta ahí y tratar de salvarlo por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, el le había dicho que lo odiaria, siendo así no veía por que no querría para el otra cosa que la muerte.

Sin embargo esa podía ser la mayor diferencia entre Morty y el, Morty era bueno, siempre perdonando y tomando los golpes que no merecía, siendo más inocente de lo que Rick puso ser jamás, y siempre intentando buscar lo bueno en las personas, incluso si como el, no tenían nada.

-Está bien. Te daré la ecuación para los portales.-Se escuchó decir a sí mismo en resignación, por que no dejaría que Morty muriera por el, no podía dejar que lo dañaran otra vez por su culpa, era algo que Beth no le perdonaría, y que el tampoco pensaba poder hacer consigo mismo.

Entonces le entregó a la federación, uno de sus mayores enemigos, uno de sus mayores secretos, y pudo ver la emoción del federal ante él mientras la subía al servidor, y daban su misión por completada.

-¡Oh, si!, ¡La tenemos!, ¡Finalmente la tenemos!.-Exclamo contento, sin saber lo pronto que ese sentimiento le sería arrebatado.-¡Pueden sacarme de aquí!, ¡La formula es nuestra!.

-Lo siento, no pueden escucharte.-Le dijo Rick entonces con una sonrisa, la satisfacción presente en sus ojos.

-¿Por que no?.

-Por que el código que acabas de subir no era mi formula de la pistola, era un virus que me da total control sobre el analizador de cerebros, y ahora me trasladare a tu cerebro y tu te quedarás aquí.-Continuo diciendo Rick, y en medio de la estupefacción del agente, alzó su mano, hablando a través del comunicador con el cuarto de mando.-Muy bien, muchachos, pueden sacarme de aquí.

-¡No!, ¡Espera!.

-Tranquilo, no durara cuando te mate por meter a mi nieto en esto.-Le dijo, esta vez seriamente, entonces desapareciendo de esa imagen neuronal que ahora le pertenecía al agente de la federación, al mismo tiempo que los agentes en el cuarto de mando anunciaban que habían conseguido la formula del arma de portales, el agente abriendo los ojos, y Morty distrayéndose un momento cuando lo miro desde el otro lado de la habitación en completo silencio, siendo ese el tiempo suficiente para que le arrebataran el arma de las manos, y lo sometieran, sujetando sus brazos.

-¡Suéltenme!.-Les gritó tratando de soltarse, forcejeando, sus ojos abriéndose sorprendidos cuando en la habitación irrumpían ruidosamente los Rick de la ciudadela, atravesando el lugar entre escombros y disparos de láser, toda esperanza de volver a verlo desapareciendo cuando un disparo llegó hasta cada agente, y el final atravesó la cabeza de su Rick, y su cuerpo en aquella maquina cerebral que habían utilizado para arrancarle sus secretos.

La sangre se derramó mientras era soltado y caía al suelo, los ojos aterrados de Morty sin poder apartarse de la escena, y de lo que quedaba de su destrozada cabeza.

-Ric-ck...-Pronuncio a través del dolor Morty, en un murmuro apenas audible, su voz rompiéndose un instante, y la mirada de uno de los Rick de la ciudadela se fijo en el.

-Eres Morty C- 137, el Morty fugitivo, ahora vendrás con nosotros, y seras enjuiciado por tu complicidad con el terrorista, Rick Sanchez.-Le informó rápidamente, y entonces otra lluvia de disparos cayó, el Rick frente a Morty muriendo en un disparo igual que el resto de los que habían en el lugar, el único que había quedado en pie acercándose hasta el con la pistola de láser de uno de los cadáveres entre las manos.

-No puedes ser mas idiota, ¿Verdad, Morty?.-Preguntó ese Rick un tanto cansado al mirarlo, y Morty solo lo miró en silencio, los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-¿Rick?.-En un bajo murmuro preguntó, asustado de pensar en siquiera la posibilidad de que fuera el, y de que alguna manera pudo haber escapado antes de ser asesinado.

-Dah.-Puso los ojos en blanco al decir como si fuera obvio, y Morty se levantó tembloroso y en silencio, sus manos aferrándose a la ropa de prisionero con fuerza, sus manos en puños, sin importarle que el lo empujaría lejos, solo deseando permanecer ahí un instante, y no se equivoco, por que cuando Rick salio de su sorpresa lo primero que hizo fue alejarlo, como siempre hacia, haciendo una mueca antes de hablar.-Mira, no debiste venir hasta aquí, y ya no hay nada que hacer, así que cuando mas agentes de la federación vengan yo me quedare y los detendré, y entonces te largas. ¿Me oíste, Morty?.

-¿Que-que hay de ti?.-Entre tartamudeos pregunto, en medio del nerviosismo que sentía, en medio del miedo al pensar en separarse una vez mas.

-Me quedare atrás, y los detendré, luego de eso seguramente van a matarme.-Le informo sin querer mentirle, y el miedo se convirtió en terror dentro de Morty al recordar lo que había visto minutos antes, cuando pensó que había muerto, y que ya jamas volvería.

-No, entonces no me iré, peleare con la federación contigo, no te dejare morir.

-Vamos, no sabes ni siquiera como sostener bien el arma, Morty. Te temblaban hasta las manos, te vi.

-Llegue hasta aquí Rick, y lo hice solo, puedo ayudarte. Soy más que un simple escudo.-Aseguró tratando de que viera que podía ser mas que una herramienta, todavía teniendo la esperanza de que pudiera ser mas importante para el, sin embargo, y como siempre, Rick no hizo mas que romper un poco mas su interior.

-No, no lo eres, y por eso solo seras un estorbo cuando ellos aparezcan, para eso es lo único que sirves, para ser un estorbo en mi vida, por que incluso cuando estoy a punto de conseguir lo que quiero vienes a arruinarlo.-Respondió fríamente, entonces queriendo hacerle daño, uno tan profundo que apagara cualquier sentimiento, cualquier rastro de cariño que pudiera tener hacia el.

Para que de una vez por todas, dejara de intentar salvarlo por que no podía, para que dejará de intentar un imposible que sólo terminaría matandolo.

-Ellos iban a matarte.-Se esforzó por decir el muchacho a través el nudo en su garganta.

-Y merezco morir, pero tenias que venir y arruinarlo todo para mi, tenias que aparecer, y obligarme a echar todos mis planes a perder solo para salvar tu patética vida.-Soltó bruscamente, y Morty sólo sintió su corazón llenarse de dolor, haciendo entonces el que podía ser el último intento antes de rendirse por siempre.

-Vamos, el Rick que yo conozco es demasiado egoísta para creerse esa mierda, si me salvaste fue por alguna razón. Y si quieres morir haciéndote el mártir puedes olvidarte de esa idea, volveremos a casa y me ayudarás a sacar a los imbéciles de la federación galáctica de mi planeta.-Dijo con la desesperación apoderándose de el, tratando de encontrar otra respuesta que no fuera que Rick era incapaz de sentir algo.

-Tu casa, Morty. Esa jamás lo fue para mi.

-¿Entonces te fuiste por eso?, ¿Por que querías escapar de nosotros, esto es mejor que estar con tu familia?.-Preguntó a pesar del dolor que podría traerle la respuesta, y que en el fondo ya se decía conocer, sin embargo necesitaba escucharlo de él, necesitaba saber que tenía que rendirse de una vez por todas.

-Esto es mejor que estar cerca de ti, y por eso quiero que te largues de una maldita vez, Morty.-Fueron las duras palabras que abandonaron su boca, y entonces sonaron las alarmas, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rick no pudiera escuchar el corazón de Morty romperse en pedazos.

Capítulo largo. Si hay errores me disculpo.

Saludos y besos para todos.


	4. Capitulo 4: Venganza

Los ojos inundados de Morty encontraron los de Rick un momento, y entonces el menor tomó una las pistolas láser de los Rick, con firmeza entre sus dedos, tomando una respiración para evitar romper en el llanto, algo que no pensaba el mereciera.

Cualquier esperanza que pudo tener en que el podía ser bueno, y dejar de hacer daño rompiéndose para siempre, por que parecía ser eso lo único que era capaz de hacer.

Finalmente había enfrentado la verdad, una que consiguió destrozar algo en el, algo que ahora ya jamás volvería, sin embargo siempre era así con Rick, el siempre lo rompía por dentro y luego lo abandonaba, se marchaba sin mirar atrás, y Morty pudo ver entonces su terrible error, al que siempre caía al tener la esperanza de que el podía cambiar, que sería diferente.

Una que moría en ese momento, por que Rick no podía cambiar, jamás lo haría, y el no podía seguir luchando para salvarlo, simplemente le dolía demasiado seguir intentando.

-Esta bien. Entiendo, pero si tu familia no te importa, puedes alejarte, encontrare una salida por mi mismo, y luego iré a salvar a Summer.-Le dijo tan firme como podía a través del nudo en su garganta, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marchar, caminando sobre los cuerpos y la sangre antes de que la mano de Rick detuvieran bruscamente sus pasos.

-¿Que sucedió con Summer?.

-Si no te importamos, no tengo por que decirte nada.-Replico el muchacho con la furia desapareciendo las lagrimas al pensar en lo que el y su hermana habían hecho para salvar a alguien como Rick.

-¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña llorona, Morty?, solo responde la maldita pregunta.-Gruño el mayor con molestia al pensar en lo cerca que estaban los federales.

-Los Ricks detectaron el arma de portales, y nos rodearon, iban a encerrarnos, ella dejo que se la llevaran para que yo pudiera ir por ti. ¿Que estupidez, verdad?.-Preguntó Morty en un tono frío que Rick nunca había escuchado en él.

-¿Ella está en la ciudadela?.

-Que no te importe, yo me las arreglare solo.-Se soltó violentamente Morty al decir, sus dedos rozando el gatillo del arma, desapareciendo del lugar.-Adiós, Rick.

De marchó rápidamente, el reloj sonando a mitad del camino por el que había llegado, sin dudar el castaño tomó la botella de líquido azul, dando un largo sorbo, por momentos todo girando a su alrededor un aterrador instante antes de volver a centrarse, continuando con su camino.

Morty fue cuidadoso de sus pasos e evitando a los federales, buscó el lugar donde mantenían las naves, viendo que sin el arma de portales esa la única manera de salir de allí.

Sin embargo todo era un caos, a donde mirara sonaban las alarmas y habían federales con armas en sus manos, listos para disparar a penas lo vieran.

Fue en ese momento que un estruendo le sonó en los oidos, y una nave de la federación apareció ante el, aplastando y arracandole la vida de golpe a cualquier agente que se cruzó en su camino. El corazón de Morty se aceleró, y sus manos se apretaron en puños cuando Rick abrió la compuerta de la nave y apareció ante el.

-Te ayudaré.

-Dejaste claro que no te importamos, y esa ni siquiera es tu Summer original, además de que hay un montón de otras, si necesitas una por alguna razón, consiguela en otro lado.-Los ojos de Rick se entrecerraron en su dirección, la manera de hablar de Morty resultando extraña, aquel no parecía el que el conocía, y no creía que podía cambiar tanto en un par de meses.

-Sabes que sin mi no podrás vencer a los Rick, un Morty no puede contra nosotros.

-Uno ya lo hizo.-Le recordó ese hecho al que su mente seguía volviendo cuando se enteraron de la verdad sobre el asesinato de los Rick, y que después de tanto tiempo continuaba sin un respuesta para el.

Por que incluso después de todo el daño y el rencor, Morty no podía odiar a Rick por que lo quería demasiada, y le costaba creer que en otra dimensión si podía, y que estaba dispuesto a matar sólo por ello.

-Sólo subete a la maldita nave Morty, sabes que me necesitas, así que puedes arriesgar la vida de Summer al ir sólo o puedes dejarme ayudarte.-Dijo con rapidez, deseando marcharse lo más pronto posible mientras más federales aparecían por el pasillo detrás de Morty.

Sin decir nada el muchacho subió a la nave, sin ver muchas opciones, dejando que Rick los sacara de allí a través de los destrozos y los disparos que los seguían hasta perderse en el espacio y en dirección a la Ciudadela.

-¿Por que lo haces?.-Preguntó Morty al cabo de unos minutos, sin poder soportar el sofocante silencio durante más tiempo.

-De todas maneras iría por ellos, no los dejaría ir después de tratar de matarme.-Fueron las únicas palabras que abandonaron la boca de Rick, llenas de rencor y Morty solo permaneció en silencio, su corazón hundiéndose aún más.

-Entonces es sobre ti después de todo, siempre es sobre ti.

-Morty...-Pronunció su nombre, deteniendose antes de decir algo que terminara por arruinar todo lo que había conseguido, por fin después de haber conseguido alejarlo.

Sin una palabra más el muchacho se levantó, caminando a través de la nave, encontrando las armas de la federación galáctica, tratando de evitar la terrible claridad de su mente.

Evitar la verdad era más fácil siendo un tonto, pensó, por que ahora era imposible, y el dolor que estaba pasando era una horrible comparación con la calma que la ignorancia en la que vivía le hacía sentir.

Se dio cuenta de su error, tomar el suero de las megasemillas e ir por Rick, todo había sido error y eso le había costado caro a su hermana.

Incluso siendo siendo inteligente se podía ser un idiota, se dijo a sí mismo antes de revisar su arma, la que hasta ese momento había notado estaba dañada por los golpes en el ataque a la federación, buscando los inplementos necesarios, y viendo que aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer comenzó a repararla con movimientos rápidos.

Algo que no pasaría desapercibido para el hombre más inteligente del universo.

-¿Desde cuando sabes hacer eso?.-Rick preguntó tomando su muñeca con el destornillador entre los dedos, deteniendo sus movimientos y los ojos de Morty lo enfrentaron un instante.

-No te interesa. Suéltame.-Intento soltarse, no pensar en el tocando su brazo, y Rick sólo lo miró molesto, apretando más sus dedos, haciendo que una mueca de dolor cruzara la boca de Morty.

El no quería hablar, no quería decirle lo que había hecho para conseguir llegar hasta el, no dudaba que el le recordaría lo estúpido que fue.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?, ¿Que mierda hiciste Morty?.-Preguntó amenazante, y en un movimiento sorpresivo, el menor apuntó la pistola de láser contra el, directamente a su cabeza.

-Sueltame.-Ordenó tan firme como podía, la respiración abandonando aceleramente sus labios.

-No dispararías.-Afirmó Rick, casi completamente seguro de que así sería, sin embargo estaba apostando, por que aquel no se parecía al Morty que el conocía.

-No te atrevas a subestimarme, Rick. Tu no me conoces en lo más mínimo, así que no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.-Respondió el muchacho sin evitar la profunda tristeza que se escondía en su voz y en su mirada.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Morty?.-Repitió la pregunta, y un tembloroso suspiró escapó del muchacho.

-Fue mi decisión y no estarás para ver las consecuencias, por que no te quedarás. Te irás como siempre haces, así que no interesa lo que hice, sólo fue un error.-Dijo en voz baja, apenas un murmuro sobre el silencio antes de que una luz roja de encendiera en la mesa de control de la nave.

-No hemos terminado mocoso.-Bramo el científico antes de soltarlo con brusquedad, sus ojos mirando las afueras mientras lentamente la nave descendía en el aterrizaje sobre la ciudadela de los Ricks, escondido entre algunas tiendas.

-¿Que haremos ahora?.-Morty preguntó al guardar la pistola de láser en su ropa.

-De seguro la tienen en el Consejo de los Ricks, así que iremos allí. Deberemos conseguir unos uniformes, de otra manera no podremos caminar por aquí sin ser vistos. Ven.-Tomó su muñeca y halo de el a su lado, caminando en silencio a través del lugar con Ricks y Mortys idénticos a ellos, entrando entonces a lo que parecía ser un bar lleno de otras versiones de ellos míos.-Esperame aquí, y por favor no hagas nada idiota.-Le ordenó y antes de poder decir algo, lo soltó, dejandolo sólo en ese lugar desconocido mientras desaparecía entre un oscuro pasillo.

Morty se quedó ahí, a un lado de la puerta, tratando de no alzar la mirada hasta que Rick volviera a aparecer, lo que segundos después hizo.

Rick lo empujó a través del pasillo, hasta un amplio baño de paredes blancas que estaban salpicadas de carmesí ahora que un par de cuerpos permanecían en el suelo, en sus cabezas la evidencia donde el disparo había golpeado.

-¿Como pudiste hacer algo así?.-Preguntó el muchacho a través de las lágrimas al ver a los cadáveres de si mismos, los que ahora permanecían sin sus uniformes.

-Sólo cállate y ponte esto.-Empujó contra su pecho el uniforme que había visto en los Morty de la Ciudadela, y sin querer pensar demasiado, rápidamente siguió sus órdenes, quitándose la bata y la ropa para usar el uniforme del Morty en el suelo.

Pronto ambos abandonaron el lugar con sus nuevas vestimentas, asegurándose que los otros quedarán con las suyas, como una distracción para el momento en que encontraran los cuerpos.

Rápidamente abandonaron el bar y Rick los condujo hasta el cuarto donde sabía controlaban la ubicación de la Ciudadela en caso de ser encontrados por la federación y que tuvieran que cambiarla para no ser atrapados, sin olvidar por un momento que habían querido matarlo.

Morty se sentía cada vez más nervioso, como siempre toda su calma abandonándolo al estar junto a Rick, y su miedo aumentaba mientras caminaban por los pasillos blancos y entre los guardias que en cualquier momento podían descubrirlos.

Pronto estuvieron en un lugar que Morty jamás había visto, y al cual no entendía por que fueron, o como ayudaría a su hermana, confuso miró alrededor de la habitación llena de Rick en consolas de mando, a las cuales su Rick se acercó, y al lo retuvo de hacer lo mismo.

-¿J-04?, ¿No deberías estar buscando al Morty fugitivo?.-Preguntó confusamente uno de los Rick al verlo acercarse.-Sabes que no debes estar aquí, esta área esta diseñada para transportar toda la ciudadela a otro lugar usando solo botones y diales.

Los ojos de Morty se abrieron en comprensión al escuchar al Rick hablar, de pronto entendiendo por que estaban ahí, la furia apareciendo al pensar en como el estaba arriesgando a su hermana sólo por vengarse.

Se maldijo por haber confiado de nuevo en el, al pensar que se verdad lo ayudaría antes de salir de la habitación, yendo en busca de su hermana, por que al menos ella todavía tenía la oportunidad de vivir, y de ser salvada.

-Si, bueno, es una mala idea diseñarlo de esa manera, ¿No?.-Preguntó el Rick infiltrado, empujando al otro, y con rapidez cambiando la ubicación de la Ciudadela, la que en menos de un segundo se había trasladado hasta la federación galáctica, justo sobre esta.

El caos se desató en todas direcciones cuando los prisioneros se soltaron entre los destrozos de la ciudadela y la federación, los agentes inútilmente tratando de contener la fuga mientras los Rick trataban de mantenerse a salvo de los feroces asesinos, y criminales que ahora andaban sueltos entre ellos.

-¿Es momento de llevarme a la prisionera?.-Habia dicho Morty al entrar al lugar donde estaba en el consejo, sus manos tras la espalda ocultando la pistola láser que sostenía entre los dedos, sus ojos encontrando a la muchacha al otro lado de la inmensa habitación, quien solo lo miro en silencio.

-Puedes llevártela cuando terminemos.-Le dijo uno de los Rick en el mismo instante que un estremecimiento los movía, a punto de hacerlos caer al suelo, de pronto los escombros cayendo sobre sus cabezas, Morty rápidamente aprovechándose del caos para tomar a su hermana del brazo y alejarla del lugar desde donde caían, haciéndola retroceder hacia la salida.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.-Pregunto uno de los Rick al verlo, y Morty rápidamente alzo el arma en su contra, directo hacia su cabeza bajo la sorprendida mirada de su hermana.

-Me llevare a mi hermana ahora, y matare a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino.-Afirmo sin dudas de ello, sin bajar el arma mientras la puerta se abría de golpe y uno de los Ricks del consejo aparecía ante ellos, llamando la atención de los otros que permanecían en la habitación destrozada.

-La ciudadela ha sido sido teletransportada a la maldita federación galáctica, estamos condenados. Debe ser C-137.-Dijo con semblante preocupado, sus ojos dirigiéndose en silencio un instante hasta Morty mientras las angustiada, y asustadas voces de los Rick se escuchaban, preguntándose que hacer.

Entonces el muchacho disparando a la pierna de uno de los Rick, y haciendo lo mismo rápidamente con los otros, haciéndolos caer al suelo en sangre y el exaltado grito de su hermana que se unía a los suyos en el dolor de la herida, uno de ellos volviéndose hacia Morty, su rostro adolorido.

-¿Que es esto?.

-Venganza.-Soltó Rick antes de terminar con ellos, disparando a sus cabezas y arrancándoles la vida de golpe, sus cuerpos cayendo en el suelo entre el estruendo y el desastre detrás de las puertas. El científico alzando la mirada hasta sus nietos en ese momento, viendo la tenue sonrisa de Summer.

-Estas vivo.-Murmuro contenta de que así fuera, que Morty hubiera llegado a tiempo y no lo hubieran dañado.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Vete a la mierda, Rick.-Respondió Morty acercándose hasta uno de los cuerpos en el suelo, buscando en su ropa hasta encontrar la pistola de portales.-Solo lárgate de aquí, tienes tu preciosa venganza, yo a mi hermana, no tenemos que volver a hablar, o vernos jamas. Solo vete de una vez.

-¿Que esta pasando?.-Pregunto la muchacha confusamente al escuchar las palabras que abandonaron la boca de Morty, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose, confusa por el rencor que se escondía en ellas.

-El se fue por que quiso Summer, no por la federación, el solo nos abandono igual que como hizo con mama, todo esto solo fue una perdida de tiempo.-Le dijo su hermano al levantarse, y el dolor en sus ojos no paso desapercibido para Summer quien, ignorando todo a su alrededor se volvió hacia Rick.

-¿Es cierto?, ¿Solo nos abandonaste para entregarte a ellos?.

-No es momento para estas estupideces de sentimentalismo humano.-Corto la conversación, solo confirmandole así, tristemente a la muchacha que lo que decía Morty era verdad.-Afuera esta lleno de asesinos peligrosos, y aunque te vayas en un portal, apenas llegues a la tierra los federales que siguen vivos van a atraparlos y encerrarlos.

-¿Y que propones?.-Summer pregunto mirándolo mientras Morty permanecía en silencio.

-Vengan conmigo hasta que pueda solucionar toda esta mierda.-Dijo, y la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos bajos, sin poder evitar que lo que Rick había hecho le hiciera daño, entonces volviéndose a Morty.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de como evitar a los federales?.-Pregunto Summer mirando a su hermano, y cuando este negó con la cabeza en medio de sus nebulosos pensamientos, no tuvieran otra opción que seguir a su abuelo, al hombre que los había dejado atrás, para seguirlo a través de los destrozados pasillos, los cuerpos sin vida, y los rotos fragmentos de lo que fueron la ciudadela y la federación.

-Y así es como se consigue acceso al nivel nueve sin una contraseña.-Musito Rick cuando llegaron a parte de la federación que no había sido rota por completo todavía, los tres moviéndose entre los disparos de los agentes, los prisioneros y de los Rick que todavía no habían muerto o marchado.

Al final de uno de los pasillos estaba el lugar que el buscaba, y Rick se detuvo frente a Morty, bajando la mirada hasta el, dejando a Summer unos pasos atrás, en la entrada mientras ella veía el vacío lugar donde algunas gotas de sangre permanecían en las paredes blancas.

-Yo aun no termino, pero se que al menos tienes el poco de neuronas necesarias para saber manejar el arma de portales, así que toma a Summer y vete de aquí en cinco minutos, para entonces todo acabara.-Le dijo antes de acercarse a la consola frente a las grandes pantallas que hasta esa mañana vigilaban a los prisioneros.

-¿Qué hay de ti?.-No pudo evitar preguntar, por que incluso cuando sus esperanzas estaban muertas, sus sentimientos no, no podía sólo hacerlos desaparecer y el lo quería, más de lo que era capaz de admitir en voz alta, no podía evitar preocuparse por el.

-No es de tu incumbencia pequeño imbécil, sólo lárgate, me estás distrayendo.-Cortó cualquier pregunta y cualquier respuesta, sin embargo Morty no pensaba irse hasta poder hablar, poder decirle lo que tanto le dolía.

-Está bien, se que cometí un error, un error al pensar que podía ayudar a alguien como tu, y quizá no te importe...-Comenzó a decir Morty, la última despedida, mientras Rick ni siquiera lo miraba, demasiado distraído con su venganza para interesarse en el, o al menos eso era lo que Morty pensaba. Sin saber que el científico estaba escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca.-...Pero me rindo Rick, no puedo salvar a alguien que no quiere salvarse a si mismo, y no soy tan idiota como para no verlo, para no saber cuando es momento de que me haga a un lado, de rendirme. Así que gracias por ayudarme hasta aquí, espero que consigas lo que quieres. Hasta nunca, abuelo Rick.

El recordatorio de la sangre que los unía fue doloroso para ambos, y los pasos de Morty desaparecieron en el silencio, sofocándose mientras abandonaba el lugar junto a su hermana de vuelta al que había convertido en su hogar cuando perdió el suyo, dejando a Rick solo, con nada mas que una vacía venganza en sus manos.

Saludos y besos para todos. Me disculpo por el error, y gracias a quien me hizo verlo. Todavia aprendo a usar esta pagina y no me di cuenta que el capitulo dos veces, lo lamento.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capitulo 5: Otro yo

Los paso de Morty se alejaron junto a los de su hermana, marchándose del lugar destruido, entonces los pasos del muchacho deteniéndose por completo al sentir el dolor golpear su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la sangre subía por su garganta y la respiración se le cortaba de un momento a otro.

-¡¿Morty?!, ¡Morty!.-Gritó Summer al verlo doblarse sobre si mismo entre dolorosos quejidos, derramando la sangre roja sobre el suelo mientras sus manos se sostenían temblorosas, débiles del suelo que ya no era blanco.-Es-espera aquí. Iré por Rick.-Le dijo sin poder pensar en nada más antes de levantarse y correr en la dirección por la que habían venido, sin ver el portal que se abría a su espalda y frente a los ojos asustados y estupefactos de su hermano al borde de la inconsciencia.

-¡Rick!.-Gritó la muchacha a a través del pasillo.

-Grita más, Summer, así todos los criminales que andan por ahí sabrán tu ubicación y vendrán a matarte o quien sabe que.-Soltó bruscamente molesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de terminar de teclear sobre el teclado táctil.-Ya deberías estar en tu casa.

-Es Morty, algo le ocurrió. No se que, pero está lleno de sangre. Tienes que ayudarme, luego puedes volver a irte.-Musito angustiada, y aunque no dijo nada, sus pasos rápidamente siguieron los de Summer a través del lugar, hasta ver al cuerpo sobre el suelo, Morty con la ropa empapada, y los ojos cerrados, inconsciente sobre su propia sangre.

-¡Morty!.-El mayor se agachó frente al cuerpo, su voz por fin abandonando su garganta, sus dedos buscando el pulso cuando el ni siquiera parecía respirar, de pronto temiendo que estuviera muerto.-¿Que demonios pasó, Summer?.

-Comenzó a vomitar sangre. Yo, no se que sucedió, el estaba bien, y de pronto termino en el suelo.-Pronuncio con su voz tambaleándose en la preocupación, y los brazos de Rick tomaron a Morty, alzándolo del suelo antes de tomar la pistola de portales que había dejado caer, disparando un portal antes de atravesarlo, directamente a la sala del lugar en que sus nietos vivían.

Summer notó que el tiempo había vuelto a moverse, y se sintió aliviada de que la historia pasada no parecía haberse repetido, ya que todo se veía bien, y el tiempo parecía haber tomado su curso normal.

Bajo las estupefactas miradas de sus padres, Summer y Rick con Morty aún en sus brazos, lo llevó hasta el segundo piso, poniéndolo sobre su cama antes de voltearse y buscar rápidamente las cosas en su escritorio.

-¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hijo, Rick?!.-Preguntó la molesta voz de Jerry en sus oídos, mezclándose con la preocupada de Beth, y con una mirada sombría el científico se volvió en direccion al esposo de su hija, con una mirada capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera.

-Mira Jerry, quiero que cierres la maldita boca, y que todos salgan de la habitación hasta que sepa que le sucede, y pueda ponerlo a salvo. ¿Ha quedado claro?.-Demandó seriamente, y Summer y Beth asintieron con rapidez antes de salir, Jerry con una asustada expresión durante un momento antes de escapar del lugar también.

Sintió una punzada de miedo al tocar la ropa ensangrentada, rápidamente revisando que podría estar mal, para minutos después no encontrar nada en lo absoluto, no había nada que le indicara lo que podría estar mal en el, y eso sólo consiguió preocuparlo.

Bajo las escaleras cuando supo que no podía hacer nada, que tendrían que esperar hasta el momento en que quisiera despertar, encontrándose entonces con Beth, quien sólo lo miró en silencio, y con los ojos inundados.

Sin pronunciar palabra, por que no creía que hubiera ninguna capaz de enmendar todo lo que había hecho, la envolvió en sus brazos al soltar un cansado suspiro, y es que así se sentía en el interior, profundamente cansado, como si ya no pudiera seguir en pie, y sabía que no lo estaría en ese momento si Morty no se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

Estaba listo para dejarse morir, para dejar que su muerte compesara los errores cometidos, que compesara su egoísmo y el terrible recuerdo que seguía atormentandolo, iba a hacer lo que era mejor, sin embargo el había ido detrás suyo, tercamente a buscarlo, para salvarlo incluso cuando ya no tenía nada que valiera la pena salvar, y el sólo lo había roto.

Sabía el daño que sus palabras provocaban, podía ver el dolor cada vez que Morty lo miraba y trataba de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos tristes, más, no podía arrepentirse, por que para el muchacho lo mejor era estar tan lejos como pudiera de el, de manera que no pudiera acercarse a su corazón lo suficiente como para romperlo, por que eso era todo lo que los Rick hacían, lo rompían todo, todo lo bueno terminaba destrozado, muerto en sus manos, y Morty no sería la diferencia.

-¿El estará bien?.-Preguntó Beth en un bajo murmuro, sin dejar ir a Rick en el miedo que sentía de hacerlo, temiendo que se fuera para siempre si lo soltaba, y deslizando la mano por los mechones rubios de su hija, Rick asintió con la cabeza.

-El estará bien. Estarán bien, cariño.-Le dijo en un tono suave, y eso bastó para que Beth volviera a perdonarlo, un abrazo, una pequeña muestra de amor, por que su miedo a perderlo era mayor al rencor de que se hubiera ido, y siempre terminaba ganando en su corazón, de la misma manera que lo hacía en el de Morty.

Morty no abrió los ojos hasta que fue de noche, hasta que la calma y el silencio de la oscuridad apareció, entonces sus pasos escuchandose a través de la escalera antes de unirse a su familia en la sala y frente al televisor, Jerry no estaba, sin embargo su madre no creía que era el momento para decirle lo que había sucedido mientras estuviera mal, así que sólo se acercó a su hijo.

-¿Como te sientes?.

-Bien. ¿Donde está Rick?.-Preguntó sin querer detenerse más tiempo en la habitación.-Necesito ver a Rick, ahora.-Dijo con urgencia y fue extraño para Summer, por que hace unas horas el apenas quería mirarlo, o hablar con el hombre que los había abandonado.

-Está en el garaje.

-Bien, gracias.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse a través del pasillo hasta el lugar, sus pasos silenciosos sobre el suelo antes de abrir la puerta y dar un paso adentro, poniendo el seguro a su espalda.

Rick estaba en la mesa de trabajo, dando sorbos a una botella de alcohol de lo que parecía ser Whiskey, sus ojos cerrados.

-Quiero estar sólo.-Informó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, sin darse la vuelta hasta que los pasos del muchacho se acercaron en su dirección.-¿Morty?, ¿Te sientes mejor?.

-¿Te vas a ir?.-Preguntó de vuelta como única respuesta, y el científico asintió sin apartar la mirada de la botella en sus manos mientras el castaño se recostaba en la mesa de trabajo frente a el, sus manos aferrandose al metal frío.

-Me iría en cuanto despertaras, tu madre estaba preocupada por ti.-Le informó.

-¿Sin siquiera un beso?, ¿Sin una despedida que valga la pena?.-La voz de Morty se alzó suavemente al preguntar, y Rick lo miró confuso antes de que el muchacho se acercara, y pusiera sus labios en los suyos, tomando su cuello para que no pudiera alejarse.

La estupefacción golpeó con fuerza al mayor ante el beso de labios fríos, antes de darse cuenta teniendo a Morty junto a su cuerpo, sus manos en su cintura para empujarlo lejos, sin tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo incluso cuando sabía que estaba mal, que era una de las más incorrectas que podía hacer y el peor pecado que podía cometer, permitiéndose olvidar unos segundos, su mente nublándose unos instantes, sólo un segundo.

Morty era demasiado bueno para el, demasiado para la mayoría en su bondad, y jamás haría algo que era tan incorrecto como eso por la sangre que compartían, no después de haberlo herido en la federación, no después de haber hecho que lo odiara.

Rick lo empujó con una mano en su pecho al levantarse, golpeandolo fuertemente contra la mesa sin alejarse de su boca, tomando la pistola láser y presionandola contra su frente al separarse, sosteniendo su cuello con firmeza entre sus dedos.

-¿Donde mierda está Morty?.-Preguntó furiosamente, y el muchacho bajo el arma sonrió con malicia al saber que su mentira era descubierta.

-De verdad, eres un maldito enfermo, Rick.-Soltó Morty una burlona risa al alzar la mirada, sin alterarse por el arma presionada contra su cabeza.-¿Harías esto con tu nieto, besarte a escondidas en el garaje?, o mejor aún, ¿Con tu hija del otro lado de la puerta?. Eso no está bien, sabía eras un asco de persona, no que eras un degenerado también.

-¡¿Donde demonios está Morty?!.-Repitió la pregunta, y los ojos del castaño frente a el se estrecharon en su dirección.

-A los Rick no les importamos los Morty, ¿Por que querrías saber?. Como parecía, tu sólo querías que se fuera, ¿Por que otra razón le habrías roto el corazón?.

Cada palabra parecía golpearlo con más fuerza que la anterior, y no sólo por que fueran la verdad, sino por que era la imagen de Morty lo que más le dolía, y era justo esa la que le estaba hablando, y tenía frente a el. Sin embargo no era completamente la suya, ese no era _su_ Morty.

-¿Que le hiciste?, ¿Como sabrías lo que le dije?.

-Puedes hacer bastante cuando una persona está inconsciente. Y para que lo sepas, el estaba bastante desesperado por salvarte, pero tu no tienes salvación, Rick.-Soltó rápidamente, la furia creciendo con cada palabra que abandonaba su boca.-El está lejos de tu alcance ahora, muy lejos. Justo como querías, la verdad les hice un favor a los dos.

-Mira pequeña mierda, no me interesa lo que quieras, quien seas, o lo que estés planeando, vas a devolverme a Morty antes de que te vuele los sesos de un disparo, ¿Entiendes?.-Gruño en una furiosa voz Rick, su paciencia colmándose rápidamente al estar frente a aquel Morty, el que solo lo miro serio, como si su amenaza no le afectara en lo mas mínimo.

-Es una lastima que solo yo sepa donde esta, ¿Verdad?, de manera que, si quieres volver a verlo y no tener que ir de dimensión en dimensión buscándolo en un tiempo que no tienen, tendrás que bajar el arma ahora. O podremos esperar juntos hasta que lo que le puse adentro termine de matarlo, por que solo yo se como curarlo, y estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.-Dijo, la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos al ver como el científico terminaba de bajar el arma, aun sin soltar su cuello, por que el solo no podía arriesgar la vida de Morty.-Si parece que te importa después de todo, eso es una sorpresa.

-¿Donde esta?.-Repitió.

-Ya lo veras.-Soltó el muchacho antes de empuñar la jeringa, rápidamente enterrándola en el cuello de Rick, el liquido entrando en sus venas antes de que con una furiosa mirada cayera al suelo, al borde de la inconsciencia.

-¿Por que demonios haces esto?.-Preguntó Rick, luchando con la oscuridad que velozmente comenzaba a consumirlo, y Morty se agachó frente a el, mirándolo sin alterarse, tirando a un lado la jeringa vacía.

-No pienses en eso, esto no te dejara hacerlo, pero tendrás tiempo para recordar cuando nos vayamos.-Le dijo en un tono calmo, tomando su pistola de portales mientras los ojos del científico finalmente se cerraban.

-Rick, Rick. Maldita sea Rick, despierta. No puedes dejarme sólo, no de nuevo, no ahora. Te necesito, Rick, por favor abre los ojos.-Escuchó en la lejanía, una preocupada voz llamándole desde la oscuridad antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con un tenue parpadeo.

-¿Morty?.-Se esforzó por pronunciar su nombre a través de la inconsciencia que rápidamente comenzaba a retroceder.

-Si, vamos tienes que despertar.-Le dijo en un suave murmuro el muchacho, y lentamente Rick se sentó, sus ojos solo mirando al castaño que le sonrió tenue, sus ojos permaneciendo idénticos a cómo los recordaba antes de que todo a su alrededor se desmoronara. Entonces tomando su remera ensangrentada, y halando de el con brusquedad contra su cuerpo frío, los ojos de Morty se abrieron con sorpresa bajo los brazos del mayor.-¿Rick?.

-Sólo, dame un segundo.-Pidió en un murmuro, sin apartarse o dejarlo marchar de su fuerte agarre, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, Morty se aferró a el, por que en ese momento era lo único que tenía dentro de esas cuatro paredes donde era prisionero.

Entonces un pequeño destello de calidez inundandolos en los brazos del otro.

-Vaya, eso es bastante lindo.-Escucharon de pronto, y al alejarse Rick finalmente miró alrededor, al garaje idéntico al suyo que los rodeaba y que sin embargo, sabía no le pertenecía al mirar a ese Morty idéntico al que tenía a su lado y que los miraba arrogante.-Me alegra verte despierto, pensé que quizás me había pasado con el sedante.

-¿En donde estamos?.

-Dimensión C-486.-Le informó su Morty al mirarlo, con amargura volviendo su vista hasta su copia idéntica.

Pudo ver entonces que había caído por su propia cuenta en la trampa de aquel Morty al pedirle ayuda, dándose cuenta de que como no podía confiar en un Rick, ahora tampoco podía confiar en si mismo, por que fue su ingenuidad lo que le permitió al otro atraparlos, y provocarle aquel dolor que ahora lo consumía y que crecía con cada respiración, y con cada segundo.

-Es bueno saber que el suero que te hice continúa en ti. Todo esto sería más difícil si fueras un idiota decerebrado.-Sonrió al decir, y el muchacho lo miró molesto.-Si yo fuera ustedes, no trataría de escapar, eso que les puse en el cuello mientras dormían les dará una descarga eléctrica cada vez que lo intenten. Cada vez que den un paso más allá de un metro de donde están.

Los dedos del Morty en el suelo lentamente subieron, tocando con la punta de los dedos el pequeño artefacto de metal que rodeaba su cuello, y el de Rick, esos tan ligeros que hasta entonces no había notado. No sabía si lo que decía era verdad, y tampoco deseaba descubrirlo.

-Tienes que dejarnos ir, no tienes que hacer esto. Tu...-Comenzó a decir Morty, deteniendose cuando la sangre volvió a inundar su boca, ascendiendo por su garganta hasta derramarse sobre el suelo, su cuerpo temblando y el dolor estallando en su interior bajo la indiferente mirada del otro Morty.

-¿Que demonios le hiciste?.-Preguntó Rick más allá de la furia, y el muchacho sólo encogió los hombros mientras los espasmos en Morty se calmaban y volvía a respirar agitadamente a través del dolor abrumador.

-Sólo le puse algo que hace que sus órganos lentamente se deterioren, uno a uno, le quedan, uno o dos días cuando mucho antes de morir y no será lindo para el.-Respondió el Morty frente a ellos acercándose unos pasos.

-Mira, pequeño bastardo, lo que sea que quieras, o cual sea tu problema, déjalo ir, Morty no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-El tiene todo que ver, así que no se irá, el ya arruinó todo una vez, no me arriesgare a que lo haga de nuevo.-Pronunció el otro, el rencor inundando cada palabra que salía de su boca, el amargo pasado volviendo a su mente.

-Yo no te hecho nada, ¿Por que haces esto?.-Morty preguntó sin comprender a través de un adolorido gemido.

-En un principio, por el.-Apuntó a Rick en ese momento, quien sólo lo miraba en silencio y con el semblante mortalmente serio.-Mi asunto no era contigo Morty, tu sólo serías un efecto colateral, pero tenías que arruinarme los planes, meterte en medio igual que siempre.

-¿Tus planes?, ¿De que hablas?.

-Tu liberaste a los Morty que capture, tu hiciste que mataran al Rick que tanto trabajo me costo hacer y destruiste todos mis esfuerzos.-Respondió en un frío tono para sorpresa del otro muchacho, mirándolo fijamente antes de volver a hablar.-Ahora tendré que matarlos a ambos.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Capitulo 6: La cruel verdad

Cada segundo era insoportable para Morty, cada momento que pasaba en el oscuro lugar, cada instante en que no podía ver. Si otro yo lo había separado de Rick, le quitó lo único que tenía ahí, y lo dejo en una oscura versión de su habitación donde ningún rayo de luz lo alcanzaba, y lo peor no era estar solo en la oscuridad, sino que era no tener idea de lo que le pasaría.

El le había dicho que lo mataría, y no se imaginaba otra razón para que siguiera vivo que hacerlo sufrir antes de matarlo, hacerlo sufrir por algo que no sabía.

"Tenías que arruinarme los planes, meterte en medio igual que siempre. Tu liberaste a los Morty que capture, tu hiciste que mataran al Rick que tanto trabajo me costo hacer y destruiste todos mis esfuerzos."

Recordaba cuando inculparon a Rick, lo habían encerrado, y el ayudó a liberar a los otros Morty, a vencer a ese Rick y liberar al suyo incluso después de sus discusiones y la manera en que lo había hecho sentir, todo fue claro entonces.

Logró comprender cada paso que había dado aquel Morty, que había sido el culpable de lo que había ocurrido ese día, y que el, como había dicho arruinó sus planes al salvar al resto de los Morty y a su Rick, y el solo, como un idiota, se acercó al problema en el que estaba metido y que lo estaba matando lentamente, sin embargo eso no respondía todas las preguntas.

Y no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando la puerta se abrió, viendo el reflejo de su rostro en aquel Morty, como estar frente a un espejo lleno de odio y rencor.

-¿Como estas?.-Preguntó al acercarse unos pasos, su figura recortada contra la luz que entraba por el pasillo.

-¿En serio vas a preguntarme eres tú el culpable de que me esté muriendo por dentro?.-Devolvió en otra adolorida pregunta, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el otro Morty al acercarse y sentarse junto a él en la cama.-Tú eres ese Morty, el que quiso inculpar a Rick.

-No pensé que te darías cuenta tan pronto y tú solo, por supuesto Rick lo sabe o lo sospecha.-Le dijo calmadamente, viendo al Morty prisionero bajo la tenue luz del pasillo y lo que aquella fórmula estaba haciendo con el, la palidez que ocupaba su rostro por la pérdida de sangre y los esqpamos de dolor que venían cada unos cuantos segundos.

-Matar a los Ricks, arruine tus planes. Lo entiendo, pero no entiendo tu odio, no entiendo por qué querías matar a esos Rick, y por qué torturas al mío.-Pronunció entre agitadas respiraciones, tratando de controlar las nauseas mientras el otro reía.

-¿Al tuyo?, por favor, ¿Acaso fuiste tan imbécil de pensar que tu eres su Morty original?, ¿Qué el es tu verdadero abuelo?.-Preguntó entre la sorpresa y la molestia aquel Morty.-Bueno, si se que eres así de imbécil, después de todo tu mismo fuiste el que vino aquí y me dio otra oportunidad para mi venganza.

-Claro que soy su Morty. El me habría dicho si no lo fuera, no me haría algo así.-Musito intentando que sus palabras no se tambalearan en la duda que sentía, no queriendo creer que el fuera capaz de hacerle algo como eso, y por un instante, el otro Morty lo vio con tristeza.

-¿De verdad crees que no es capaz de mentirte, Morty?.-Preguntó seriamente, y la determinación de Morty se desmoronó, por que no podía negar la verdad sobre su egoísta abuelo, no podía negar que era un farsante y un mentiroso, no importaba cuanto lo quisiera.

-No, el, no me...-Se detuvo, entre las lágrimas, entonces tosiendo cuando su cuerpo covulsiono, la sangre derramandose como pequeñas gotas en su mano, entonces el otro Morty tomando suavemente su muñeca.

-Es momento de que sepas quien es realmente Rick Sánchez.-Le dijo antes de acercar su otra manera hasta su cuello, el Morty prisionero solo lo miro en silencio, con los ojos temerosos y el cuerpo tenso, dándose cuenta entonces de como le quitaba el collar que le impedía salir de la habitación antes de halar de su brazo y sacarlo del lugar.

Por unos momentos casi cayó al suelo, demasiado débil para caminar hasta que aquel Morty apoyo su cuerpo sobre el suyo y lo ayudó a caminar por el pasillo y las escaleras, volviendolo a hacer entrar en el garaje.

-¡Morty!.-Pronunció Rick al verlo, aliviado de ver que continuaba con vida, aunque molesto de ver el daño que había causado en el la otra versión de su nieto.-¿Estas bien?.

-No te preocupes, te dije que le faltan uno o dos días. No morirá, todavía.-Respondió el otro Morty, sentando a aquel que estaba muriendo sobre su silla de trabajo, confiando en que estaba lo suficiente dañado para si quiera intentar escapar.-Pero primero quiero que sepa la verdad de lo que eres. Quiero que sepa todo lo que has estado ocultando.

-No.-Negó el científico al escucharlo, negándose a ensuciar a Morty con la verdad de la terrible persona que era, sin embargo, esos no eran los planes del otro, el no iba a permitir que Rick huyera está vez, iba a obligarlo a hablar, por que aquello era lo único que le daría lo que quería.

-Vamos Rick, no cuesta mucho, a mi nunca te costó mostrarme hasta los más horribles aspectos del universo.-Le recordó, y las palabras fueron confusas para el otro Morty, solo un segundo ante la respuesta de Rick, aquella que le hizo ver entonces de que se trataba todo.

-Y ese fue mi error.-Respondió Rick con amargura, su rostro sombriamente serio.-No eres como un Morty y no eres como yo, solo eres el horrible reflejo de mis errores. Nunca lo suficientemente bueno, nunca lo suficientemente inteligente. No eres nada. Nada más que un niño imbécil jugando a la venganza.

-¿Rick?.-Preguntó dudativo su Morty, casi con miedo de lo que estaba escuchando, esperanzado de que todo eso fuera un error y que lo que estaba frente a el no era cierto, y Rick solo apartó la mirada, incapaz de ver la decepción en los ojos del muchacho.

Sin querer ver como todo lo que decía lo dañaba, como las mismas palabras estaban hiriendo profundamente en las heridas abiertas a aquel que los tenía encerrados, y en el que no quedaba nada más que rencor.

-Por eso fue tan fácil deshacerte de mi, ¿No, Rick?. Por que sólo soy otro experimento fallido.-Se esforzó por decir ese Morty a través del nudo en su garganta, al que Rick había criado, y ya no reconocía.-En cambio a el, te has esforzado tanto, tanto en ocultarle la horrible verdad, para mantenerlo, ¿Qué?, ¿Bueno, puro?, ¿Por eso lo elegiste a el?.

-El no tiene nada que ver en esto. Esto es sólo entre tu y yo, el tiene que irse.-Soltó bruscamente el mayor con el ceño fruncido, y Morty no quería, no podía marcharse ahora, no podía dejarlo con el después de saber.

-Dime, dime Rick, necesito la verdad.-Se escuchó decir sin siquiera pensar, las palabras abandonandolo igual que la vida que le quedaba.

-No tengo por qué decirte una maldita palabra de nada, no es necesario que sepas nada, por que el pasado no tiene importancia, no va a cambiar esto.-Fue lo único que dijo, y eso sólo hirió aún más el corazón de Morty.

-Claro que el pasado importa, ¡Yo importo!, ¡Lo que hiciste importa!, no puedes seguir mintiendo sobre esto. Necesito la verdad, y si sientes aunque sea un poco de compasión por mi, me dirás la verdad, aunque sea me debes eso antes de que muera.-Pronunció Morty, las lágrimas inundando sus ojos, esta vez el dolor en su corazón siendo más grande que el de su cuerpo, más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

Finalmente eso, ver como ya no había vuelta atrás con Morty, que el daño que le había causado era ya imposible de reparar, Rick decidió hablar, por que ya no cambiaría nada, y no creía poder hacerle más daño del que ya le había causado.

-Tu no eres mi Morty original. El si.-Confirmó Rick lo que el ya sospechaba, siendo como otra herida en su corazón, por que al final nada de lo que había sido su vida con su abuelo era verdad, todo fue un engaño.-Yo estuve con el desde el día en que nació, jamás me fui. Y desde niño lo hice interesarse por la ciencia.

-¿Mataste al que era mi Rick?.-Preguntó en un temeroso murmuro, no queriendo pensar que el también era capaz de eso.

-No. Tu Rick estaba muerto hace mucho, por eso jamás volvió con Beth, yo busqué una dimensión donde hubiera un Morty, sin un Rick, de uno que fuera fácil de remplazar, y tu no lo conocías, así que no habían riesgos de que algo de lo que recordaras de el, afectaran tu relación conmigo.-Explicó calmadamente, y Morty se preguntó cómo podía, cuando el sentía que se estaba desmoronando.

-¿Por qué?.-Fue la siguiente pregunta, y está vez el otro Morty miró a Rick también, por que era el por que, el comienzo de todo ese desastre en el que estaban metidos.

-Porque en una de nuestras aventuras, unos alienígenas carnívoros nos rodearon, el estaba muy lejos para cruzar el portal cuando lo abrí, ignore sus gritos, y sólo me fui por el portal.-Terminó por decir.

-¿Sólo te fuiste?.-Repitió las dolorosas palabras, mirando al otro Morty entonces, quien permanecía con el rostro serio.

-Me abandonó y me dio por muerto, por suerte y como te dije antes, crecer con Rick me hizo más inteligente y me salve sólo, obviamente no esperaba eso...-Comenzó a decir, acercándose lentamente, hasta detenerse con frialdad frente a Rick.-...Por que cuando volví a mi casa, el no estaba, se fue de nuevo, y me quede solo, por tu culpa.

-Pero pudiste volver, decirles a tus padres que todo había sido un malentendido.-Intentó decir Morty, esperando que todo eso no fuera culpa de Rick.

-Eso habría sido una opción si Rick no me hubiera borrado de las memorias de mis padres y Summer, si ellos recordaran que había existido, y que no era solo un demente que apareció en su casa.-Dijo en un tono acusatorio y los tristes ojos de Morty se volvieron en la dirección de Rick, ese que ahora sabia, nunca había sido suyo, de ninguna forma.

-Pensé que estabas muerto, y Beth estaba destrozada, que no tuvieran recuerdo de ti, y yo me fuera de sus vidas fue lo mejor que les pasó.-Pronunció Rick sin demostrar el arrepentimiento que ahora sentía.

-Por supuesto que jamás te molestaste en volver, tu solo seguiste adelante, abandonaste todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo y luego conseguiste un reemplazo para que el que habías visto crecer.-Las furiosas palabras abandonaron la boca de ese Morty, rompiéndose en cruel verdad.-Ahora pagarás por todo el daño que me hiciste.

-Hazlo, adelante. Matame, eso es lo que me merezco después de haberte arruinado, de haberte convertido en este patético intento de villano.-Soltó el mayor bruscamente, y con una inestable sonrisa, un gesto que aterró al otro Morty, el negó.

-Eso sería demasiado fácil. No te haría pagar por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir al dejarme sólo, al quitarme todo lo que tenía, Rick.-Afirmó, volviendo a negar con la cabeza.-No, yo quiero que sufras más que eso. Por eso, tomaré de ti lo único que parece importarte, destrozare frente a tus ojos lo único que pareces querer.-Finalizó, tomando con violencia el brazo del otro Morty, ese que habia tomado el lugar que a el le correspondía en el cariño de Rick.

Los ojos aterrados de Morty encontraron los de Rick un instante, un segundo antes de que fuera empujado hacia la mesa de trabajo y una aguja tomada de encima, atravesara su cuello, un doloroso grito escapó de su boca, y el líquido blanco se deslizó rápidamente en su interior.

-¡Morty!.-Fue el único sonido que atravesó la habitación de la boca del mayor, viendo con horror como luego el débil cuerpo era lanzado al suelo a su lado, al borde de la inconsciencia en una nebulosa sombra de pensamientos borrosos y dolor.

-Disfruta tu tiempo a su lado mientras puedas, por que cuando esto termine, lo habrás perdido para siempre.-Fue lo único que dijo su verdadero Morty antes de marcharse de la habitación con rapidez, Rick acercándose hasta el cuerpo de su nieto, jalando de el más cerca, dentro de su área restringida por el metal en su cuello, ese del que había tratado inútilmente de escapar, sin poder disimular su preocupación al ver la sangre y sus ojos apenas abiertos.

Sin embargo ya nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría los hechos, y cualquier cariño que Morty puso haber tenido hasta entonces, cualquier cariño que hubiera resistido a través de las decepciones y el dolor, se perdió.

-No te atreves a tocarme...-Gruño el muchacho alejándose de su toque, con rencor mientras su mano presionaba el lugar sangrante en su cuello pálido, luchando por mantenerse despierto.

-Morty...-Intentó hablar.

-No, ya es suficiente Rick, yo te quería, más de lo que había querido a nadie.-Confesó a través de sus lágrimas para sorpresa del otro, la calidez provocada por sus palabras desapareciendo en un instante.-Pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto, no puedo olvidarlo. Y no puedo perdonarte por mentir, no puedo perdonarte por abandonarme.

-No eras tú al que abandoné.

-¿No?, fuiste tu mismo quien dijo que se entregó a la Federación para estar lejos de mi. En esta o cualquier dimensión tu siempre me abandonas y me hieres.-Murmuró apenas audible.

-No estaba hablando en serio, Morty.-Replicó frunciendo el ceño molesto por la situación que escapaba a su control, volviendo a acercarse.-Deja de decir estupideces, puedes seguir odiansome después de que cure eso, déjame curarte antes de que te desangres en el suelo, no me sirves muerto, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No. Te lo dije, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme.-Retrocedió, a pesar de que entre sus dedos escurria la sangre, su espalda quedando contra uno de los muebles del garaje.-Ya no quiero nada de un mentiroso, nada de alguien como tú.

-Morty, por favor...-Volvió a decir, y Morty pensó que aquella era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir esa palabra, la primera vez que veía una pizca de dolor en sus ojos, y que ya no le importaba, por que ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier arrepentimiento, que habían atravesado el punto de no retorno por que el ya no era capaz de soportar más dolor.

-Se acabó, Rick.-Terminó por decir las devastadoras palabras, y ningún sonido volvió a escapar de su boca, sumiendolos en el horrible silencio, sobre los pedazos rotos de lo que le quedaba de corazón, sin saber que aquello sólo era el comienzo de algo peor.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capitulo 7: Arrepentimiento

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Morty se había quedado dormido en el frío suelo del garaje, el sol había caído, _el_ no había vuelto a aparecer en el lugar, y lentamente los recuerdos volvían para atormentar la mente de Rick.

Su pasado había vuelto para acabar con el, y había tenido razón todo el tiempo, por que al lastimar a Morty estaba dañando lo único que verdaderamente le importaba ahora, y estando ahí, sólo en sus pensamientos, en medio del silencio pudo ver que su mayor miedo era perderlo, y que no podría soportar la soledad otra vez.

Recordaba perfectamente cada día con el que había sido su nieto, cada día mientras lo veía crecer, recordaba sus ojos sin el odio que ahora tenían, cuando sólo había curiosidad en ellos.

Recordaba haberlo visto aprender a caminar para comenzar a seguirlo a todas partes, siguiendolo a través del garaje, conociendo y aprendiendo de el, y los secretos del universo, también recordaba el daño que le había hecho al enseñarle todo lo que sabía, las lágrimas de dolor que habían provocado, Rick vio como lentamente se perdía, y aunque se arrepentia, no había hecho nada por que era demasiado egoísta para preocuparse de salvar a otra persona que no fuera el.

El vio como sus emociones comenzaban a desvanecerse con el tiempo, sus sonrisas se esfumaban, y se volvía cada vez más parecido a el, y como si ese no hubiera sido suficiente error, luego lo dejo atrás.

Sabía que todo era su culpa, había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida al haber cruzado el portal sin su nieto ese día, lo había dejado morir sin dudar para salvar su propia vida por que en el fondo eso le importaba más que cualquier cosa, por que eso había sido más fácil que afrontar lo que había hecho, huyó como siempre hacia, y al volver y decirle a Beth lo que había sucedido, fue el quien quiso haber muerto.

Rompió de nuevo el corazón de su hija, así como el suyo, por que no importaba cuanto intentara apagar sus emociones con el alcohol, el había querido a su Morty.

Al volver y ver a su hija destrozada por lo que había pasado con Morty, decidió borrar sus recuerdos y su dolor como no podía hacer consigo mismo, por que el lo merecía, después de lo que había hecho merecía recordar aquel dolor.

Luego se marchó para siempre, consciente de que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer por Beth, por que era el todo lo malo en su vida, era el culpable de su sufrimiento.

No se permitió olvidar lo que había pasado, y estuvo más solo de lo que había estado jamás, ya no tuvo nada más que la fría soledad y un profundo arrepentimiento que no podía borrar, y cuando pensó que no podía soportar durante más tiempo ese vacío que pesaba cada vez más con cada día, terminó en la dimensión de ese Morty al que no conocía.

Sus mentiras fácilmente se volvieron verdad, creyeron sus engaños, y tomó el lugar del Rick de aquella dimensión, el lugar que había dejado vacío en el corazón de su familia, y el terrible sonido del silencio y la soledad desapareció junto con el riesgo de ser descubierto por la federación que seguía tras sus pasos.

Los días pasaron, los meses se fueron, y luego, un día, Morty atravesó la puerta del garaje, algo que no había hecho antes, por que el no se atrevía a acercarse al que era su abuelo y no conocía, y al que Rick apenas podía mirar por que le recordaba lo que había hecho.

-Hola abuelo Rick.-Le dijo aquella vez, en vos nerviosa al acercarse unos pasos inestables, y es que temía volver a sentir su rechazo.

-Vete.-Fue lo único que abandonó su boca entre el estupor del alcohol, y en contra de lo que esperaba aquel Morty se acercó, sin permitirle alejarlo como había hecho los últimos meses.

-¿Por qué me odias?.-Preguntó apresuradamente, logrando que su voz, por primera vez no se tambaleara.

-Yo no te odio, Morty.

-¿Entonces?, por que se que no te agrada mi padre, y hasta a él le hablas más que a mi.-Replicó, y un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de Rick al mirarlo.-Se que no soy muy listo, pero podría ayudarte.

-Morty...-Comenzó a decir tratando de mantenerlo a la distancia que lo mantendría a salvo, sin embargo Morty estaba tan desesperado en su soledad, que no podía evitar intentar acercarse.

-Por favor deja de hacerme a un lado, por que eso es lo que hacen todos, lo que toda mi familia hace, y no voy a soportar que tu también si ni siquiera me dices el por que.-Musito en un bajo murmuro, la tristeza sonando en su voz, otro sentimiento escondiéndose en su mirada, sentimientos de dolor y soledad, que Rick conocía.

La verdad era que no importaba que Morty estuviera rodeado de personas, estaba tan sólo como Rick en el universo.

Pudo ver entonces que no podía hacerle eso, que incluso cuando estar lejos era igual o peor que mantenerlo cerca, al menos en ese momento pensó que podía no arruinarlo por completo, que valía la pena arriesgarse, y se había equivocado.

Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más notaba su error, y su egoísmo por que no se marchó, incluso con la culpa que sentía al mirarlo se quedó ahí, por que hasta sentir dolor era mejor que no sentir nada.

Luego, de pronto un día, verlo dejo de doler, la culpa se fue, y notó como el dolor que cargaba se desvanecia, cada vez que estaba junto a ese Morty todo parecía irse, al menos por unos minutos era capaz de olvidar, y se aferró a eso que lo hacía sentir, en ese momento no le importó si terminara herido mientras pudiera seguir teniéndolo a su lado y sintiéndose de ese modo, eso que era lo más parecido a la paz que había tenido en años y que nadie le había hecho sentir antes.

De alguna manera aquel logró convertirse en lo más importante que tenía, a pesar de sus intentos de que no fuera así, y Rick sabía que lo había hecho pedazos, que lo único bueno y la única persona que se había preocupado por el ahora lo odiaba, y de nuevo se arrepentia muy tarde.

De nuevo cometía los mismos errores, unos que sólo ahora podía ver no podría jamás enmendar, por que no importaron sus débiles intentos de mantenerlo a salvo y hacer finalmente lo que era correcto, Morty estaba siendo herido por su culpa, y sabía que aquello sólo era el comienzo de todo.

Al cabo de unas horas, y cuando el amanecer apenas comenzaba a aparecer, Morty despertó con un adolorido sonido por haber dormido en el suelo, su somnoliento mirada alzandose mientras tocaba su cuello herido que ya había dejado de sangrar.

-Lo lamento, Morty.-Pronunció el mayor, y el muchacho lo miró confuso, ya que Rick no era de los que se disculpaban.-Lamento que estés aquí por mi culpa.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, Rick.-Le dijo al sentarse, odiando estar aún ocupando el uniforme de aquel Morty que Rick asesino, y en el que no deseaba pensar.

-Lo sé. Pero quería que supieras que lo lamento, y que haré todo lo posible por que puedas irte, y luego no tendrás que volver a verme. Me asegurare de acabar lo que empecé.-Respondió desviando la mirada, y Morty sólo pudo verlo como la despedida de un suicida, recordando que el había querido dejarse morir en la federación.

-¿De verdad no lo entiendes cierto, Rick?, ¿Cómo es que siquiera puedes ser el hombre más inteligente del universo y no entenderlo?.-Preguntó confusamente, a través del apretado nudo en su garganta.

-¿Que?

-Fuiste el único que estuvo conmigo, el que realmente, aunque sea por un segundo, se preocupó por mi, se eso aunque lo niegues mil veces.-Murmuró apenas audible, estando tan dañado que sabía que incluso si el deshechaba sus sentimientos, no podía lastimarlo más, y que no había ningún impedimento más para la verdad.-Y aunque ahora te odie por todo lo que hiciste, no te quiero muerto, Rick, así que no me iré a menos que te asegures de venir conmigo, vivo, no te dejaré morir.

-No, tu debes irte, tu eres el que todavía tiene una oportunidad de vivir, Morty, no yo.-Le aseguró por que era cierto, el sólo tenía catorce años, todavía tenía tiempo de reparar los daños y seguir adelante.

-Tu también la tienes, sólo debes olvidar y seguir adelante, es lo único que ambos podemos hacer, así que cuando salgamos de aquí tendrás que irte, y buscar algo que te haga bien, feliz.-Musito en voz baja, y fue sumamente doloroso para el mayor a pesar de lo inocentes que eran sus palabras. Por que Morty siempre deseaba lo mejor para las demás personas, incluso cuando el no podía tenerlo.

-No puedo hacer eso.-Afirmó.

-¿Por que no?.

-Por que ya no puedo seguir adelante sin ti, Morty.-Respondió, y aunque no había un rastro de broma en sus palabras, Morty ya no era capaz de creer nada de lo que decía.

-Sólo soy otro Morty, puedes buscar un reemplazo si eso quieres, no creo que yo sea tan import...-Comenzó a decir el muchacho, siendo rápidamente interrumpido.

-No eres sólo otro Morty. Eres mejor que el, y mereces algo mejor que yo.-Murmuró mirándolo seriamente a través de la habitación, y una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Morty.

Sin tener razones para mentir cuando el tiempo se les acababa, cuando ya no podía hacer más daños, ni reparar nada.

-¿Como podría creer eso cuando te has pasado recordandome que mi vida es insignificante?, ¿Qué no soy más que un estúpido escudo para protegerte a ti mismo?.-Preguntó de vuelta, y el mayor negó con la cabeza, por que incluso cuando sabía que no le creería, ya no quería seguir mintiendo, estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

-Prefiero morir antes que tener que soportar toda esa soledad de nuevo, Morty. Pero esta bien, por que yo tuve una vida, por eso te sacaré de aquí no importa lo que tenga que hacer, tu te irás, vivirás, y te olvidaras de mi. Ese es el plan.-Le informó, y Morty asintió en silencio, sin mencionar que olvidar era imposible, que ya no podía seguir adelante, y que el tampoco quería volver a sentir la soledad.

Entonces, en ese momento, sus miedos eran los mismos, querdarse solos en el universo como lo estaban antes de conocerse, y perder al otro, y quizás eso habría cambiado su destino, sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca de nuevo, ni decir nada, sin darse cuenta que para cuando pudieran hablar, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Por la tarde, el otro Morty apareció en el lugar, con comida para los prisioneros, ya que, si morían por hambre sería malo para sus planes, luego se acercó a su otro yo, y se agachó frente a él.

-¿Como has estado?.-Le preguntó, y Morty lo miró en silencio, alzando la mirada de su comida.

-Extrañamente bien. ¿Qué me hiciste?.-Devolvió la pregunta, y es que el hecho de que el dolor y la sangre habían desaparecido no había pasado desapercibido para él.

-Te puse el antídoto para lo que te inyecte, me di cuenta de que mueras ahora sería inconveniente, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-No te atravas a meterlo en tus planes de mierda.-Soltó bruscamente, furioso Rick, y el que había sido su nieto un día lo miró serio, sin poder evitar la satisfacción en sus ojos.

-Morty, vendrás conmigo.-Dijo, y al ponerse de pie estiró su mano en su dirección, una que el otro miró dudoso y con una pizca de miedo.-No te conviene desobedecer.

-Morty...-Lo detuvo Rick, y el muchacho negó con la cabeza al oírlo.

-No tengo mucha opción, ¿O si?.-Preguntó de vuelta, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de su otro yo, gestos que no hacían más que confundirlo, simplemente no entendía por qué parecía ser más amable cuando el plan era matarlos.

Lo saco de la habitación tomando su brazo, dejando a Rick sólo en el garaje, llevándolo hasta la que era su cuarto, entrando y poniendo en sus brazos ropa nueva y limpia.

-¿Te quedarás aquí mientras me cambio?.-Preguntó al ver que no se iba, y el otro lo miró fastidiado.

-Somos iguales, Morty, nada tuyo es algo que no conozca como mío, y así me aseguro de que no hagas una estupidez.

-No haré nada. Pero volteate, por favor.-Pidió, y el otro no pudo entender que era lo que le gustaba a Rick de ese Morty tan temeroso y tímido, pensando que quizás había sido su culpa que jamás cambiara, que se mantuviera así todo ese tiempo.

Pronto se dio vuelta y Morty se puso la ropa nueva antes de que le ordenara sentarse en la cama y se acercara con una jeringa de líquido azul que el conocía bastante bien. El silencio entre ambos era sofocante, y Morty no pudo evitar preguntar para llenar el vacío.

-¿Por que sigues dándome el suero de inteligencia?.-Preguntó en medio de una dolorosa mueca, tratando de disipar la sensación de la aguja atravesando su piel, viendo como alejaban de el la jeringa vacía-¿No crees que podría usar mi inteligencia y escapar?.

-No quiero un asistente idiota. Eso es todo.-Fue la respuesta de su otro yo al dejar la jeringa a un lado, y terminar de vendar su cuello herido.-Y sabemos que no escaparias mientras Rick siga aquí.

-¿Por qué necesitarias un asistente?.-Siguió preguntando.

-Por que mis planes con los Rick aún no han terminado.

-Pero Rick también destruyó la ciudadela, quizás, ya no hay nadie a quien puedas seguir asesinando.-Murmuró en un tono tambaleante sobre sus palabras, viendo los ojos del otro Morty, esos en que no había nada más que rencor.

-Ambos sabemos que la mayoría de los Rick debieron haber escapado a tiempo con sus Mortys, si es que no los dejaron morir.-Respondió el otro al mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño al mirarlo.-Así que me ayudarás a liberar a los otros Morty de la existencia de los Rick.

-¿Todo esto es por lo que Rick te hizo?. Yo, simplemente, no lo entiendo.

-Es fácil, quiero que Rick vea como cada versión de si mismo desaparece, lo fácil que es borrarlo de la existencia, y luego le quitaré todo lo que le queda, le hare sentir de la misma manera en que el me hizo sentir cuando me abandonó.-Fueron las exactas y sombrías palabras que abandonaron su boca, y que le provocaron un estremecimiento asustado en el corazón al otro.-Insignificante, roto, y completamente solo, haré que no le quede nada más que el dolor, y tu me ayudarás a hacerlo.

-Entiendo que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que jamás debió haberte abandonado, entiendo por qué lo odias, pero yo no puedo ayudarte, no quiero matar a nadie. No de nuevo, no puedo.-Musito negando con la cabeza, sin poder evitar recordar todo lo que había hecho, sin poder evitar la culpa que todavía sentía por las muertes que había provocado a través de sus aventuras con Rick.-Y tampoco quiero que le hagas daño a Rick.

-No importa lo que quieras, por que no vas a desobedecer mis órdenes, por que cada vez que te rehuses a hacerme caso, el chip que puse en tu cuello cuando te traje se activará.-Le informó con el rostro serio e intimidante, y Morty sintió como cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensaba ante la amenaza.-Te necesitaba capaz de moverte alrededor, pero eso no significa que confíe en ti, necesitaba una seguridad de que no podrías escapar.

-¿Que chip?.

-Consideralo como un collar de obediencia, uno que descargara 250 voltios de electricidad sobre ti cada vez que yo lo diga. Ósea que tu cuerpo será capaz de resistirlo, y no morirás, pero te hará desear hacerlo, ¿Queda claro?.-Suavemente murmuró, y una nueva oleada de miedo apareció en el otro muchacho al asentir con la cabeza.

Volvieron a bajar al garaje, Morty compartiendo una breve mirada con Rick antes de que chocara contra la mesa de trabajo y botara una caja llena de herramientas que se esparcieron por el suelo con un ruido sordo, algunas cayendo bajo el estante, aún así lejos de Rick.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Morty, y con un suspiro el otro negó con la cabeza, disparando un portal a un lado de la habitación.

-Sólo ve por el portal.-Pronunció, y sin poder negarse Morty lo atravesó, llegando a una dimensión que jamás había visto antes, con cielos verdes, y plantas de diversos colores.

-¿Que harás con el?.-Preguntó Rick cuando Morty ya no estuvo a la vista.

-El es muy bueno. Obviamente es por que tu quisiste mantenerlo así, creo que eso te gusta de el, que sea tan bueno, por que sólo alguien como el que podría amarte...-Murmuró su nieto con cierta malicia, acercándose un paso a Rick, el odio brillante en sus ojos.-...Pero no importa, por que cuando termine con el, ni siquiera serás capaz de reconocerlo. Lo destrozare pedazo a pedazo frente a tus ojos como hiciste conmigo, para que puedas ver como te arrebato todo lo que tenías en el universo, hasta que no te quede nada. Y veremos si podrás vivir después de eso como yo lo hice.-Terminó de decir antes de entrar en el portal, antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Dejando a Rick en un arrepentimiento tardío, en nada más que la tortuosa soledad, y el oscuro silencio del garaje.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Capitulo 8: El juego de Morty

Cada paso los acercaban al destino que Morty no conocía, y no creía querer conocer, por que el arma de láser en su mano no era una buena señal. Era cierto que había hecho cosas como esa antes, disparado armas y arrebatado vidas, sin embargo eso no significaba que quería hacerlo, el no quería herir a nadie, y ya no tenía opción, por que aquel otro Morty se las había arrebatado todas.

Pronto estuvieron en un lugar tan desconocido como toda aquella dimensión lo era, entonces caminó siguiendo los pasos del otro Morty, sin tener muchas opciones para hacer otra cosa. Lo más extraño para Morty aún así, era que no hubiera nada en kilómetros, ningún edificio, ninguna casa además de esa a la que se dirigían.

Deseaba que el que hubiera hecho caer las herramientas por "Accidente" sirviera para que Rick pudiera escapar e irse antes de que aquel Morty le obligara a hacer algo que no quería, no le importaba si el no podía hacer lo mismo, después de todo, no le quedaba mucho a lo que volver.

Era cierto que amaba a su madre y a su padre, amaba a su hermana, sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, sin Rick no valía la pena, por que recordaba perfectamente como era todo antes de el, la rutina, la aburrida escuela, y la soledad que no podía apartar, esa que nadie, ni siquiera su familia había podido hacer retroceder.

Siempre solo, siempre herido, y quizás había sido esa la razón por la que se aferraba a Rick, por la que lo había querido en un principio, estuvo a su lado cuando no había nadie, y aunque ya no era suficiente para enmendar y perdonar los errores, no iba a dejar que algo malo le ocurriera.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?.-Pregunto de pronto, y su compañero pareció salir de sus pensamientos entonces.

-Justo lo que te dije que haríamos, liberar a los Morty de sus Rick. Luego usaremos esto.-Levanto lo que parecía una pequeña arma, mas parecida a una engrapadora que otra cosa, algo aparentemente inofensivo de momento.

-¿Que es eso?.

-La última vez, los Morty que yo capture fueron influenciados por ti por que pueden pensar por sí mismos, esta vez me asegurare de que no lo hagan con esto, solo con aquellos que se resistan, los que quieran salvar a Rick, y con esto sólo harán caso a lo que yo les diga, sin oposición, o dudas y juntos de una vez por todas nos desharemos de los Rick.-Le explico fríamente, como sino le importara nada ya, y Morty negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no suena como liberarlos, eso sólo parece cambiar la administración a manos de otro bastardo malvado y egoísta.-Soltó bruscamente Morty, y por un segundo el otro sonrió, un momento divertido por sus palabras.

-Admito que es un tanto adorable lo dulce y honesto que eres...-Musito el otro Morty al mirarlo, una sombría mirada apareciendo al presionar la punta del arma contra su garganta, haciéndolo temblar de miedo.-...Y que no me gustaría tener que cambiar eso todavía, y usando esto, pero eso no significa que no lo haga si no aprendes a mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿No quieres eso acaso?, ¿Qué sea igual que tu, que odie a Rick para que así ya no te sientas tan solo?.-Preguntó tragando con dificultad el muchacho, sin quitar la mirada de los sorprendidos ojos del otro.-Soy lento, pero no tan idiota como tu o Rick piensan.

-Por supuesto que no, para eso es el suero.-Le recordó casi con crueldad, recordándole que si inteligencia venía de una botella.- Pero no quiero tener que obligarte a pensar como yo, quiero que te des cuenta tu solo del monstruo que Rick es, hasta que me ruegues matarlo tu mismo.

-Eso no pasará.-Afirmó sin rastros de duda Morty, ya no creía posible poder desear algo como eso, sin importar cuanto odiara a Rick y todas las mentiras y engaños en los que había caído.

-Ya veremos. No te sientas tan culpable, los Rick tienen muchas de estas, no haré nada que ellos no hayan hecho antes.-Le dijo sin dejar de acercarse a ese lugar, cada vez mas cerca, y Morty frunció el ceño sin comprender por que querrían algo como eso.

-¿Por que?.

-Muchos Rick tienen este pequeño juego en una dimensión lejana, van capturando Mortys a través de dimensiones, les hacen obedecer con esto, y luego los hacen luchar entre si hasta que uno ya no puede levantarse del suelo.-Le contó, y los ojos del muchacho se abrieron sorprendidos, sin querer creer todas las cosas que comenzaba a descubrir sobre su abuelo.

-¿De verdad crees que lo mejor para vengarte es hacer cosas que terminan haciéndote igual a el?.-Preguntó entonces, tratando de entender como aquello era una solución, dándose cuenta en ese instante que ese Morty era tan egoísta como Rick, que no le importaba nadie, nada mas que su venganza.-No, ya eres idéntico a el.

-No lo se, Morty, no se si lo soy, pero supongo que lo sabre cuando terminemos con esto. Te dije que haría a Rick ver cada versión de si mismo desaparecer.

-No me dijiste como.-Replicó en ese momento, y satisfecho el otro asintió con la cabeza.

-No, y aunque esa es la parte divertida, me lo guardare para el gran final. Ahora quiero que entres ahí, y saques a los Morty que hay ahora que el Rick que aquí vive no esta, hazlo y entonces veras de lo que tu abuelo es capaz.-Apunto hacia la única construcción frente a ellos, y tragando con dificultad, consciente de que no podía negarse a menos que quisiera sentir la electricidad a través de su cuerpo.

Sus pasos sonaban con fuerza en sus oídos mientras lo único que quería hacer era correr lejos, sostuvo el arma de láser entre sus dedos nervioso, siendo eso la única pequeña cosa a la que todavía podía aferrarse, empujando la puerta y dando lentos pasos en el interior.

El lugar parecía mas grande dentro que por fuerza, sin embargo estaba en un perfecto y perturbador silencio, sus pasos subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, recorriendo las habitaciones vacías que ahí habían, no encontrando nada mas que lugares vacíos, entonces teniendo una rápida idea y bajando hasta el primer piso, buscando algo que luciera como el garaje de Rick.

Solo vio una habitación como la que su abuelo había tenido en su dimensión, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, vio la pequeña escotilla bajo unas cajas mal acomodadas, y moviendolas a un lado, disparo en direccion a la cerradura, haciéndola pedazos antes de abrir y ver la escalera que se perdía hacia abajo en la oscuridad.

Sus pasos fueron inestables en el nerviosismo que nublaba su mente, entonces llegando abajo, las luces encendiéndose mientras los gimoteos tristes se esparcían por el lugar, sus ojos abriéndose sorprendidos, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta al ver a los Morty que ahí habían.

Un profundo dolor se apodero de el al ver las distintas versiones de si mismo en el amplio lugar, todas ellas encerradas en lo que eran jaulas, algunos de ellos heridos, viendo entonces que lo que había dicho aquel Morty era cierto incluso cuando no quería creerlo, los Rick los encerraban, los obligaban a seguir sus ordenes, y luego los hacían participar en aquellas batallas.

-Los sacare de aquí.-Prometió entonces y ante sus asustadas miradas, y aunque algunos no podían creerle, recibirían cualquier ayuda que pudieran encontrar para no tener que volver a luchar unos contra otros.

De pronto, y antes de que Morty pudiera moverse, los disparos se escucharon afuera, y con rapidez subió las escaleras, corriendo hacia afuera, viendo a aquel otro Morty que lo mantenía cautivo bajo las manos del Rick que no dudaba pertenecía a aquella dimensión, arrebatandole la respiración con sus manos al quitarle el arma.

Pudo dejarlo morir y escapar, sin embargo era tan grande la cegadora furia que sintió en el interior al ver lo que ese Rick había hecho con las distintas versiones de si mismo, que su mano se alzo antes de siquiera saber lo que hacia, sin dudar un instante cuando su dedo rozo el gatillo y disparo en su contra, un tiro limpio atravesando su pecho, el otro Morty librándose entonces, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Vamonos de aquí, por favor.-Pidió Morty al bajar el arma, en un murmuro roto, sus ojos tristes detrás de la furia viendo el cuerpo de ese Rick tirado en el suelo mientras se desangraba, y finalmente moría, con su muerte liberando a los Morty que había encerrado.

El otro Morty solo lo miro en silencio, recuperándose de la lucha antes de asentir con la cabeza, acompañándolo al interior del edificio, creando un portal para atravesar al sacarlos de su encierro. Los llevaron de vuelta a la dimensión que ese Morty había convertido en su hogar, tratando de calmar el miedo que había en las miradas en sus otros yo, esos ya aterrados de tener que volver a pelear.

Sin embargo al llegar, solo encontraron un garaje vacío, Rick no estaba, y aunque eso era lo que quería en primer lugar, aun así había conservado el pensamiento de que se irían juntos, Morty no pudo evitar sentir como el aire lo abandonaba en el profundo dolor que sintió al saber que Rick se había ido, sin siquiera mirar atrás al abandonarlo de nuevo, solo y atrapado en un lugar desconocido.

-Espero que esto te sirva de lección...-Pronuncio ese Morty a su espalda, mientras el permanecía con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde Rick había estado hasta esa mañana.-...Nunca confíes en Rick, por que el es demasiado egoísta para preocuparse por alguien mas, al final del día, siempre se elegirá primero a si mismo.

-Ya veo.-Murmuro entonces, dejando escapar una inestable respiración, conteniendo las lagrimas que cristalizaban sus ojos.

Sin poder hacer mucho más, trato de olvidar el sentimiento de traición en su pecho, ayudó a los otros Morty a recuperarse, curando sus heridas y dándoles de comer hasta que el último de ellos se sintió mejor, hasta que pudo desaparecer con su amabilidad cada rastro de miedo en sus miradas.

El otro Morty le prometió entonces, en uno de otros tantos días, que si permanecía a su lado, esa sería toda la ayuda que necesitaría, que no obligaría a los otros Morty a ayudarlo y que serían libres, y por los otros, Morty aceptó, desesperado por que su vida significara algo.

Los días se perdieron con demasiada rapidez, y Morty trataba de no pensar, de no pensar en que nunca más vería a Rick o a su familia, que esa falsa libertad era lo único que tenia además de su vida y la rutina en la que estaba atrapado. Sin embargo no luchó, no se resistió, después de todo ya no tenía nada más por que seguir luchando.

Continuaron liberando a los Morty de los Rick a través de las dimensiones, el haciéndose cargo de ellos mientras el otro se mantenía totalmente ocupado en cosas de las que Morty no tenía idea, y que no le preocupaban, después de todo, el único Rick que le importaba era aquel que se fue y que ya debía estar muy lejos.

-¿Lo extrañas, no?.-Preguntó de pronto el otro Morty, durante esa mañana sin apartar su mirada del trabajo que hacía en la mesa del garaje, y el sólo lo miró en silencio.

-No puedo evitarlo, pero eso no significa que quiera que vuelva, al final el siempre me hace daño.-Musito con la voz herida, y por unos momentos el otro sintió pena por el, sólo por un instantes antes de marcharse a otra dimensión, buscando más Mortys para liberar, y el preparó las cosas para cuando llegarán, desde comida hasta ropa, e iba caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación cuando lo detuvieron bruscamente.

Morty luchó con las manos que lo sostenían, y lo retuvieron atrás, tomando el arma de láser que rápidamente le fue arrebatada mientras era empujado a la fría pared de la habitación.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Rick, odiandose a si mismo por ser tan débil, y no poder controlar sus latidos acelerados.

-Sueltame.-Gruño furiosamente, luchando con sus manos, en un inesperado movimiento sus muñecas siendo presionadas contra la pared, sujetas junto a su cabeza por Rick, quien sólo lo miro un momento.

-Morty tienes que escucharme...-Comenzó se decir, y el menor volvió a luchar, negándose a oir cualquier palabra.

-No, sueltame. Maldito bastardo, ¡Sueltame!.-Trató de empujarlo lejos de el de nuevo, la furia brillando en su mirada.

-Vamos Morty, deja de comportarte como un niño llorón y escuchame de una maldita vez.-Respondió Rick apretando dolorosamente sus muñecas entre el enfado, y la furia del muchacho no hizo más que crecer, sus palabras quemandole en el rencor que sentía.

-Te odio.-Murmuró el muchacho con los ojos brillante de rencor, sonando bastante parecido a su verdadero nieto, y Rick no pudo evitar aceptar cuanto le dolían esas palabras en el, sin poder soportar escucharlo y ver lo que el otro había logrado en Morty durante su ausencia, y sólo era su culpa.

Había alejado a Morty lo suficiente de si para no mancharlo con la oscuridad de sus errores, lo suficiente para que el otro tuviera la oportunidad arrebatarselo, y que lo hubiera logrado, lo sumió en el más profundo sentimiento de dolor y cegadora ira.

-Bueno, si vas a odiarme, al menos te daré una razón que valga, haré valga la pena.-Soltó el mayor escondiendo su furia bajo la frialdad de su voz, y bajo sus ojos confusos se inclinó en su dirección, la respiración cálida golpeandole los labios antes de que tomara su boca, ya sin importarle lo que era correcto para ambos o si el lo odiaba, ya no creía que podía odiarlo más, y arriesgó todo por un momento, un fugaz momento antes de perderlo.

El cuerpo de Morty se estremeció cuando Rick lo acercó a él, presionandose contra el suyo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, luchando contra las manos de Rick al tratar de alejarse, sin embargo el tenía más fuerza, y una parte de el sólo quería rendirse en la sensación sobre su boca, rendirse y no tener que volver a dejarlo ir, perderse totalmente hasta que el dolor se fuera.

Su corazón era errático, y sentir el cuerpo de Rick tan cerca del suyo, cálido, siendo todo lo que Morty quería en ese momento, no estaba ayudando con las emociones que lo inundaban, y explotaban en su interior. Lo suficiente cegado para que por unos segundos ni siquiera le importara que fueran familia, no le importó nada de lo que había hecho, por un segundo, nada pudo separarlos.

-Ri-Rick...-Sus palabras se cortaron en medio de una respiración acelerada, el otro sin permitirle alejarse o si quiera pensar, todos los pensamientos nublándose mientras el mayor lo mantenía inmóvil contra la pared de la oscura habitación, tomando sus labios sin permiso, completamente desesperado.

Los ojos del muchacho se cristalizaron entonces al recordar todo por lo que habían pasado, el dolor que sentía en el pecho siendo más grande de lo que podía soportar,y soltando un sollozo contra los labios de Rick, se derrumbó.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Morty, mezclándose en sus bocas, haciendo a Rick retroceder al reaccionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Mirándolo en estupefacto silencio en inestables respiraciones.

-Eres tan malo, por que, tan cruel...-Murmuró el menor al bajar la mirada, las lágrimas sin detenerse ahora, y el arrepentimiento volvió a aparecer en Rick al verlo contener los espamos de los sollozos.

-Lo se.-Respondió cansado, levantando su rostro y enfrentando su mirada oculta detrás de su dolor.-Lo lamento.-Dijo incluso cuando sabía que eso no solucionaba nada, por unos momentos sintiendo herirlo otra vez.

-Volviste a dejarme, te fuiste. Tu...-El dolor nublo sus palabras, y los brazos de Rick lo rodearon con fuerza, Morty escondiéndose en su pecho mientras lloraba lleno de sufrimiento, uno que sólo era culpa de Rick, el era el culpable de su sufrimiento, y el único capaz de calmarlo.

-El tenía que pensar que te habia dejado, Morty, de otra manera habría estado esperándome, y ya es difícil para mi estar aquí, ha puesto a un montón de otras versiones de ti a perseguirme.-Le explicó, y aunque eso lo aliviaba un poco, no era suficiente para llevarse toda la tristeza y borrar sus lágrimas derramadas durante la noche.

-¿Que?. Pero el me prometió...- La pregunta escapó de sus labios, toda su atención concentrándose en lo que Rick decía mientras quitaba los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas tenuemente rojas. Olvidándose durante un momento del incorrecto beso que todavía podía sentir en los labios.

-¿De verdad pensaste que me dejaría ir?.-Preguntó seriamente, y por un momento el volvió a sentirse un completo idiota, demasiado vulnerable en su ingenuidad.

-No, el me dijo que estaba dejando ir a los otros Morty. Llevándolos de vuelta a sus dimensiónes.-Replicó queriendo creer que no había estado ayudándole a sólo herir y seguir utilizando a los otros Morty.

-No deberías confiar en el, yo lo crié Morty, y el es más parecido a mi de lo que me gustaría aceptar.-El mayor hizo una mueca de desagrado al decir.

-Si, ya lo había notado.-Un tenue tono irónico se escondió en su voz, y por un momento Rick tuvo el impulso de sonreír, uno que se escapo rápidamente al pensar en toda la situación en la que estaba, el huyendo, y Morty prisionero.

-Tienes que ayudarme, debemos detener a Morty.

-¿Por que?, ¿Que hizo?.-Pregunto entonces, ya sin sorprenderse si era algo malo, esperando por unos momentos lo peor.

-Retribución, multiplicado por mil.-Le dijo antes de mostrarle una pequeña pantalla, un lugar oscuro rodeado por la oscuridad, entonces unas luces encendiéndose y mostrando a dos Rick, luchando uno contra otro, viéndose bastante parecido a aquello de lo que el otro Morty le había hablado.

-Eso es exactamente lo mismo que los Rick hacían con los Morty.-Replico Morty, alzando la mirada hasta los ojos de su abuelo, aquel que en realidad no lo era, hasta ese Rick que de ninguna manera era suyo, y de ninguna manera se quedaría a su lado.

-El espectador numero uno es mi nieto, y son iguales, solo con una diferencia, solo uno sale con vida de ahí, Morty...-Replico, sus ojos encontrando los suyos, tomando una profunda respiración antes de soltar la devastadora y ultima frase bajo los estupefactos ojos de Morty.-...Las luchas son a matar o morir.

Saludos y besos para todos. :)

Gracias por leer.


	9. Capitulo 9: Incorrecto

Las manos de Rick suavemente tocaron el cuello de Morty, deslizándose sobre su piel temblorosa, sintiendo su pulso acelerado y el nervisismo que lo inundaba, y que el menor no podía calmar o ocultar a Rick por más que lo intentaba, su cuerpo se delataba todo. Lo único que el quería era que lo tocara más como tantas veces había querido antes, y que no lo dejara ir de nuevo.

-No te voy a morder, Morty.-Dijo de pronto Rick, tratando de calmarlo, por que el temblor de su cuerpo sólo lograba volver su trabajo en el más difícil.-No tengas miedo, no te haré daño.

-No tengo miedo.-Replicó el menor con la mirada baja, sus manos apretadas en puños sobre las mantas mientras Rick permanecía agachado frente a él.

-¿Es por el dolor?.-Preguntó entonces, con cierta calidez en su voz buscando la mirada que el muchacho se esforzaba en apartar mientras sus dedos recorrían la curvatura de su hombro.-Prometo que lo haré lo más delicado posible, pero no puedo si no dejas de moverte. Necesito quitarte esto si vas a venir conmigo.

-Es tu culpa, estas demasiado cerca, y no puedo...-Se detuvo, demasiado avergonzado de si mismo para decir más, y Rick estuvo a punto de sonreír ante el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, teniendo que soportar el ansia que le quemaba en el pecho de volver a besarlo, deteniendose no por que era incorrecto, sino por que sabía que sólo le haría más daño.

-Es por lo de antes.

-Esta mal, somos familia, tenemos la misma sangre. Soy una persona horrible...-Musito en voz baja, con ganas de llorar ante lo culpable que se sentía al recordar el primer beso, ese que jamás debió haber ocurrido.

Se sentía todavía molesto al no haber podido alejarse, al no evitar que aquello pasara, y en silencio se preguntó por qué siempre quería lo que no podía tener, por que tenía que querer justamente a Rick de entre todas las personas y seres del universo, y por que se había sentido en el cielo por algo que lo haría caer en el infierno.

-Tu no hiciste nada malo. No podías ganar. Yo te acorrale, yo te bese, Morty...-Murmuró Rick sin alterarse, y Morty lo odio por un momento al ver que el tenía el control que había perdido. Entonces su respiración acariciando su oído y haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.-...Pero si quieres culpar a alguien, mejor que sea a mi.-Afirmó en un murmuro, y es que ese no era el problema, no era quien había besado a quien, o de quien era la culpa de lo que había ocurrido.

El problema de Morty era que el no había querido que se detuviera, quería olvidarse de todo y sólo quedarse ahí, con el, y eran sus emociones lo que lo estaban acabando lentamente.

La mirada se alzó entonces al mayor, sintiendo su corazón alterarse y romperse, la misma sensación que siempre tenía con Rick inundandolo, esa donde se sentía el más feliz y el más miserable al mismo tiempo.

Miró fijamente los ojos de su abuelo, intentando saber cómo podía sentir tantas cosas a la vez, por que lo incorrecto se sentía tan bien en el fondo, odiandose a si mismo por no ser capaz de eliminar esas emociones, pensando en lo fácil que sería todo si sólo pudiera odiar a Rick y no quererlo también al mismo tiempo, si sólo pudiera.

No pudo moverse entonces o decir nada, un portal abriéndose a espaldas de Rick, Morty retrocedió, un momento asustado de que fuera el otro Morty mientras su abuelo apuntaba en dirección a la persona que salía de el, el muchacho se quedó sin habla.

Los brillantes ojos azules, esos que casi no parecían reales, miraron primero a Rick, luego deteniendose en el muchacho que protegía a su espalda mientras el bajaba el arma, era una muchacha, más linda de lo que Morty había visto antes, con ojos azules, piel pálida y el cabello que le rozaba los hombros de un intenso color lila, vestía de negro, igual que Rick, y al ver que no la atacaba, supo con certeza que se conocían.

-¿Nos vamos?.-Preguntó seriamente en dirección a Rick, y el negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo un problema.-Le dijo, y Morty odio que se refiriera a el de esa manera, de nuevo haciéndolo sentir como un estorbo.-Tiene un chip, debo sacarselo o el le hará daño.

-Yo se lo saco, sabemos que no eres muy bueno siendo delicado, y ellos casi te alcanzan.-Musito ella, acercándose a Morty, y el sintió un extraño sentimiento al escucharla hablar con Rick.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda?.-Preguntó de pronto tratando de ocultar esa inesperada molestia, y la muchacha de la que no sabía el nombre se sentó a su lado.

-Desde que no me dejan opción.-Replicó entregandole el pequeño bisturí con el que iba a sacarle eso que le impedía irse o oponerse al otro Morty, ella le sonrió a Rick, tenuemente divertida, sus ojos un momento tristes antes de mirar al muchacho.

-Me llamo Sia.-Se presentó en un tono suave.

-Morty.-Respondió por cortesía, sin tener ganas de hablar una palabra más hasta lograr entender que ocurría con Sia, y Rick, su mente solo logrando pensar en ello durante unos instantes.

-Lo se.-Afirmó tocando su cuello, pronto sintiendo el chip que se escondía bajo su piel. Cortando en un suave movimiento su cuello, de pronto provocándole un profundo dolor, haciendo las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos bajo la tenue preocupada mirada de Rick.-Lo siento. Pero no puedo sacarlo, esta aferrado a el, necesito tiempo para quitar cada pequeña pieza de metal unida a el, con cuidado para no romper algo importante, y necesito algo para el dolor. No será fácil.

-No tenemos nada de eso.-Replicó Rick, y la muchacha suspiró.-No tenemos tiempo.

-Debemos encontrar la manera por que si no entonces no podrá irse. Y podría intentarlo, pero será muy doloroso y podría dañarlo.-Musito ella mirándolo, y Rick sabía lo riesgoso que era, que podía desangrarse si cometían un error, y no quería que después de tantas cosas terminara muriendo por algo tan insignificante.

-¿Puedes dejarnos solos?, ¿Solo un momento?.-Pregunto Rick hacia la muchacha, y ella le sonrió un instante, asintiendo antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta su espalda, permaneciendo en el pasillo. Entonces enfrentando los ojos de Morty.-Mira, me iré, distraeré a Morty, y le daré tiempo a ella para llevarte de vuelta a casa, para sacarte eso, y ponerte a salvo. Es la única manera.

-No, no, no quiero a esa chica, a mi familia, a nadie más que a ti, Rick, por favor no vuelvas a irte.-Rogo el menor con ojos tristes, negando con la cabeza con una desesperada expresión en su rostro.

-Mientras eso este en ti, el puede usarte, y no serás libre.-Le dijo seriamente, tratando de hacerle ver que no se marchaba por que quería, sino por que esa era la única manera en que el otro Morty no pudiera hacerle daño de nuevo.-Sia lo sacará por mi, y luego te llevará a casa. Estarás bien, Morty, te lo prometo, serás libre.

-No quiero eso sí tu te vas.-Replico sonando como un niño caprichoso, y no le importaba, por que haría lo que fuera para que el no se fuera lejos otra vez, y Rick haría lo que fuera por que a el no le pasara nada.

-Morty, vas a cerrar la boca y hacerle caso a tu abuelo, ¿Lo entendiste?.-Pregunto de pronto sonando amenazante, sin querer escuchar sus replicas y querer quedarse, por que Morty podía convencerlo de hacerlo, era el único capaz de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-¿Ahora empezaras a preocuparte por mi?, ¿A tratarme como tu familia?, ¿Después de todo?, ya estamos muy hundidos en esto, muy lejanos a ser una familia, Rick, ya no puedes alejarme, y no puedo irme si tu...-Continuo replicando, y el mayor negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-Me iré quieras o no, Morty. No es tu decisión.-Le dijo, sólo queriendo que permaneciera lejos de lejos de todo, lejos y a salvo.

-Siempre haces lo que quieres al final, ¿No?.-Siguió preguntando, y un suspiro escapo de la boca de Rick al agacharse frente al adolescente, viendo sus ojos llenos de tristeza, esa que deseaba poder borrar de el y que no podía por que su inteligencia no era suficiente para decirle como hacerla desaparecer.

-Me he equivocado muchas veces. Tienes que dejarme por primera vez hacer lo que es correcto, Morty. Lo que tengo que hacer.-Murmuro en voz baja, y el tomo una profunda respiración.

-Pero, vas a volver, ¿Verdad?, ¿Sólo serás una distracción?.-Quiso saber, necesitando oír que haría lo necesario por volver, que no se dejaría morir, logrando olvidar por unos momentos todo en la preocupación que sentía en el pecho.-No puedes dejarme sólo de nuevo. No quiero volver a estar solo, tienes que volver.

-Soy el hombre más inteligente del universo, por supuesto que volveré, no me acercaré, sólo seré una distracción, y nadie puede vencerme a mi, el Rick mas Rick entre todos los Rick, no seas tonto.-Le dijo poniendo la mano en su cabello, revolviendolo con suavidad, provocandole una pequeña sonrisa, una que estaba seguro valía la pena arriesgar su vida.-Nos veremos de nuevo.

-Esta bien.-Aceptó, y pronto la muchacha volvió a entrar en la habitación cuando subió las escaleras, en sus manos aquello que necesitaba para curar a Morty, un potente analgésico, y Morty se sintió un idiota por no haberlo recordado antes.

-Cuídalo.-Le ordeno Rick a Sia, unos segundos antes de desaparecer por un portal, lo mismo que hizo Morty junto a la muchacha unos minutos mas tarde, llegando a un lugar que no era su dimensión, y que al mismo tiempo era idéntica, llegando a un lugar solitario.

-¿Donde estamos?.

-En mi dimensión, K-093.

-Pero esta es mi casa...-Musito en voz baja, mirándola confusamente mientras ella se movía a través de la habitación, preparando las cosas para quitarle de una vez aquello que le impedía desobedecer al otro Morty y lo mantenía prisionero, sentándose entonces en la cama junto a el, poniendo en el el liquido de la jeringa, un potente analgésico para calmar el dolor que sentiría.

-Técnicamente es la mía también, yo vivía aquí, con Rick, quien era mi creador.-Le explicó mirándolo fijamente, y Morty la miro confuso, sin comprender antes de que ella comenzara a explicar.-Bueno, no tu Rick, el de mi dimensión. Soy una mezcla de tejido humano, y material sintético, pero humana en su mayoría.

-¿Un Rick te hizo?, ¿Como un robot?.-Pregunto en voz confusa, tomando una profunda respiración mientras la muchacha hacia un corto más grande en su cuello, la sangre deslizándose a través de su piel, el dolor callandose bajo los efectos del anestésico, sorprendido por las palabras de la muchacha.

-Si, y no, soy mas humana que otra cosa, envejezco como tu, pero tuve un accidente como humana, mi cuerpo moría, y Rick lo detuvo al encontrarme, reemplazó cada parte rota, salvo mi cuerpo ayudado de su ciencia, el salvo mi vida, y el Morty que puso esto en ti, lo asesinó frente a mi cuando se resistió.-Le contó perdida en sus recuerdos, sin poder mantener la tristeza y la desolación que sentía fuera de su voz.-No pude hacer nada.

-¿Entonces estas con Rick por venganza?.

-La venganza es una estupidez sin sentido, te quita tiempo, siempre te quita más de lo que te da.-Afirmó acercándose más, hasta que Morty podía sentir su respiración, sus ojos concentrados en su delicada tarea mientras continuaba hablando.-No haría algo como eso, pero el se llevó algo muy importante para mi y Rick, y tengo que recuperarlo por que es el único recuerdo que me queda de el, y debo protegerlo. Tu Rick apareció en mi dimensión entonces al huir, hablamos, y prácticamente lo obligue a ayudarme.-Se encogió de hombros como disculpa.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu Rick.-Le dijo sinceramente el muchacho, y aunque el corazón de ella dolia por la reciente y devastadora perdida, encontró la fuerza para sonreirle.

-También yo.-Musito continuando con los cuidadosos movimientos, de pronto una idea cruzando su mente.-¿Tu lo quieres, no?, más que como tu familia.

-Yo no, esta mal.-Terminó por decir entre nerviosos tartamudeos, en el caos que era su mente y donde estaba luchando lo que quería, contra lo moralmente correcto.

-No pregunte si estaba mal, sólo si tu lo quieres más que como tu abuelo.-Replicó sin más, y Morty guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Si.-Confesó, y ella pudo ver lo doloroso que le resultaba el sentimiento que quería apagar, al pensar en la sangre que los mantenía unidos y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

-He vivido mucho Morty, más de lo que podrías pensar, y algo que he aprendido durante todo ese tiempo, y es que no importa lo que hagas, todos somos demasiado pequeños en comparación al universo...-Murmuró, cerca a dar con el último pedazo del chip unido al muchacho, teniendo que cortar más hondo.-...Pero al final no importa, lo único que debe importarte es ser feliz, solo vivimos un momento en medio de la eternidad, y perder el tiempo en el dolor, lejos de lo que amas, eso si vuelve tu vida insignificante e inútil.

-Somos familia, jamas debí sentir algo como esto.-Casi se regaño a si mismo, y la de cabello lila frunció el ceño al oírlo.

-Según las reglas del mundo donde vives, y si fuera tu no haría caso por las reglas de un mundo que no ha hecho nada por ti. Uno que te ha dejado tan sólo. Sobretodo cuando puedes irte en cualquier momento.

-¿Como sabes tu eso?.-Preguntó para saber cómo era posible que supiera lo solitario que había sido antes de Rick.

-Conozco otros Mortys, otros Ricks, y todos son más diferentes de lo que podrías pensar a pesar de que son técnicamente la misma persona, y siempre hay una excepción, algo que todos tienen en común, Morty, y es la soledad.-Respondió suavemente, encontrando sus ojos entonces.-No importa lo que hagan, siempre están solos hasta que se encuentran el uno al otro, y si, no todos son buenos, pero no todas las personas lo son.

-Ha hecho muchas cosas malas, y aun así yo...-No puedo dejar de quererlo, eso era lo que quería decir, aceptar que no importaba lo que hiciera, jamás podría realmente odiarlo.

-No puedes dejar de quererlo, si, se perfectamente como se siente.-Le sonrió tranquila, haciéndolo sentirse comprendido por primera vez.-Pero es humano, Morty, igual que cualquier otra persona aparte de lo inteligente que es, también se equivoca, también comete errores y se comporta como un idiota, y también siente aunque quiera fingir que no es así para protegerse.

-¿No está mal entonces?.-Su voz baja y temblorosa preguntó, dudando sobre si mismo.

-El amor jamás está mal.-La aseguró ella al continuar, sin rastros de duda. Entonces un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro al no poder quitarle el dispositivo, solo logrando tocar un punto delicado del metal intrusivo, mandando un golpe eléctrico golpeando cada punto nervioso a través del cuerpo del muchacho, provocándole un grito ahogado en el dolor que se disparaba en todas direcciones.-¡Morty!.

Sia sostuvo su cuerpo temblando, impidiendole desmoronarse, las lágrimas acumulandose en los ojos del muchacho entre un sollozo, sin poder luchar con los espasmos que aún sentía a través de si, y el dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo desde adentro.

-No es cierto.-Murmuró para si ella, curando su cuello con el chip aún adentro de su piel antes de llamar a Rick con el teléfono interdimensional que le había dado horas antes.-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Que pasó ahora?.

-No puedo quitarle el chip, ese chico es listo, y el chip que hizo se defiende a si mismo, si intento quitárselo, separarlo volverá a lanzar una descarga eléctrica en Morty, y si está conectado a su sistema nervioso central podría matarlo.-Dijo para sorpresa y horror de Morty, quien no pudo evitar estremecer.

-¿Que?, ¿Morty está bien?.-El muchacho escucho la voz de Rick a través del teléfono antes de que Sia lo pusiera en altavoz.

-Estoy bien, sólo fue me electrocute un poco.-Le aseguró el muchacho en un tono bajo, todavía adolorido, y por momentos sólo escucho silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.-¿Rick?.

-Bueno, no tengo muchas opciones entonces. No puedo dejar que te haga esto.-Musito de pronto, y el miedo apareció en el muchacho ante la inesperada frase, ajustándose ante lo que serían los impredecibles y siempre peligrosos planes de Rick.

-¿Qué harás?.

-Lo que debí hacer desde un principio, dejar de escapar.-Pronunció tomando la decisión de detenerse, de finalmente enfrentar su pasado y sus errores, por que no había tiempo, y Morty sería el único herido en un enfrentamiento con su verdadero nieto.-Yo arreglarse esto, se feliz, Morty, se libre.-Fue lo último dijo antes de que la línea se cortara.

-¡Rick!.-Gritó rogando por retener su voz y a él sólo un segundo más, sin embargo ya no había nadie en la línea, nada más que silencio para contestarle.

Una hora más tarde, los Morty rodearon las manos de Rick, manteniendolo cautivo antes de llevarlo con ese que ahora era quien los controlaba, llevándolo hasta la dimensión donde su nuevo "Dueño", mantenía a los Rick encerrados y los hacia luchar.

-Ellos dijeron que te entregaste.-Pronunció su nieto al acercarse, mirándolo intrigado entre la oscuridad de la habitación.-¿Es cierto?.

-No me estoy rindiendo, si estoy aquí es por Morty, lo lograste, hiciste que me odiara, alejaste de mi lo único que quería, pero el todavía me importa. Te estoy dando mi vida por la suya, si lo liberas, si lo dejas ir de ese maldito dispositivo de obediencia.-Le dijo con firmeza, su rostro sin alterarse y el otro le sonrió.

-No creo que sea posible, me gusta ese Morty, es buen ayudante, y tan fácil de manejar. Simplemente adorable, y tu tampoco estas en posición de demandar nada, ya eres mío Rick...-Le dijo alzando la mirada hasta el, tocando su rostro bajo su furiosa mirada, una que no hacía más que aumentar su diversión y regocijo.-...Ya perdiste.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Capitulo 10: Perdon inalcanzable

Las voces se escuchaban en cada rincón del lugar, voces mezclándose en el fondo de su mente mientras despertaba, y Rick fue incapaz de recordar lo que había ocurrido para que terminará ahí durante unos minutos, nada después de haber tratado de dispararle a su nieto y acabar con todo eso para salvar a Morty.

Sólo, despertó en esa habitación desconocida y profundamente oscura, donde sólo un pequeño halo de luz lo alcanzaba, demasiado pequeño para distinguir algo.

Comenzó a sentarse en el suelo en el que estaba, un horrible olor golpeandole mientras sus manos se manchaban de un líquido húmedo, frio y desagradable, y que podía reconocer incluso sin tener que mirar.

Sangre. Sus ojos se esforzaron por enfocar algo, encontrando entonces la habitación lleno de los cuerpos, los cadáveres de otros Rick, los que habían terminado muertos en la batalla, sus cuerpos destrozados más allá de lo que podía decir.

Las peleas de los Morty no solían ser tan violentas, y nunca había riesgo de muerte, sin embargo el no era como Morty. El mataría a quien fuera para mantenerse vivo a si mismo, su nieto lo sabía, y se había aprovechado de eso para volver aquello un sangriento espectáculo donde no habían reglas.

-Al fin despiertas, si hubiera tenido que esperar un segundo más por ti, te habría lanzado una cubeta de agua fría. -Escuchó a su nieto decir al entrar en el lugar, las luces encendiéndose y cegandolo unos instantes. De pronto estuvo frente a él, sin importarle la sangre y los cadáveres bajo sus pies al sonreír.-¿En qué estábamos?.

En una dimensión lejana, el muchacho que Rick había dejado atrás no podía pensar en otra cosa que el, sabía que haría lo necesario para liberarlo de aquello, sabía que cuando una idea se le ocurría no había manera de sacarla de su cabeza, y que eso le podía hacer terminar muerto.

-No podemos abandonarlo. El lo va a matar, pero no sin antes haberlo torturado.-Morty soltó en preocupación al levantarse, mirando a la muchacha de afligida expresión.

-Lo lamento, pero yo no se donde está, Morty. Lo ayude a escapar, no tengo idea donde podrían estar todos los Rick y Morty prisioneros. La única razón por la que teníamos un vídeo de lo que sucedía es por que un Morty que siguió a tu abuelo lo tenía y nosotros lo detuvimos y lo interrogamos.-Le dijo rápidamente, ya que no tenía idea de donde empezar a buscar.

-Maldición.-Murmuró el muchacho, su rostro escondiéndose entre sus manos antes de que una idea apareciera en su mente.-Espera, ¿Las cosas de tu Rick están en el garaje todavía?.

-Fue sólo hace unos días, no he querido entrar todavía, así que si, ¿Por qué?.

-Tengo una idea.-Anunció y velozmente bajaron las escaleras en dirección al que era el laboratorio del científico, las manos y los ojos de Morty buscando alrededor todo lo que podría necesitar.

-¿Que harás?.-Preguntó Sia viéndolo moverse de un lugar al otro, su corazón doliendo viendo el pequeño rincón del mundo donde Rick había salvado su vida, donde el había muerto, y había perdido lo único que le quedaba en el universo.

-El Morty de Rick tiene un control para mandar una descarga sobre mi cada vez que me resista a una orden a través del chip, si creo algo que me pueda decir donde está, podría ubicar la señal y saber exactamente donde están.-Le dijo tomando cajas llenas de piezas metálicas, buscando entre ellas.

-Claro, el debe tenerlo, no dejaría algo importante como eso en cualquier parte con el riesgo de que lo encuentres. Te ayudaré.-Pronunció tomando las herramientas de Rick, Morty viendo como sus manos temblaban un momento.

-¿Estas bien?.-Le preguntó preocupado, y ella lo miró en silencio.

-Es difícil, yo perdí mi vida aquí, perdí a Rick aquí, perdí a Morty.-Murmuró en voz baja, sus ojos nublandose de tristeza unos momentos, y el se preguntó cómo podían ser tan expresivos cuando no eran más que material de trabajo, metal y cristal.

-¿Morty?.-La miro confuso, ya que no espero que eso que quería recuperar, era a el.

-El se lo llevó, no puedo dejarlo sólo, no puedo dejar que el le haga daño. Tengo que recuperarlo, el es lo único que me queda de Rick. Lo que el más quería, lo que yo más quería.-Musito en voz baja, sonando angustiada, y Morty tomó su mano para calmarla, a ella y a si mismo.

-Lo haremos, recuperarnos a Rick, y liberaremos a los Morty.-Le aseguró queriendo creer que así sería, conservando la esperanza de que volverían a verlos.

"No puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere salvarse a sí mismo." Recordó haber dicho cuando el destruyó la Federación y la Ciudadela, y aunque sabía que quizás Rick no querría que se arriesgara y fuera por el, que no querría que lo salvara, a Morty ya no le importaba, no era capaz de dejarlo atrás.

Morty se movió rápidamente, casi logrando ver lo que su mente imaginaba, con ayuda de la muchacha del colorido cabello logrando su objetivo, creando el dispositivo necesario para rastrear a Morty, su captor.

-Con esto podré averiguar la frecuencia y seguirla.-Le dijo cuando la encendió, suaves pitidos comenzando a sonar sobre la pantalla parpadeante, de pronto la luz roja indicándole el lugar al que debía ir, su corazón acelerándose al ver que su invento funcionaba.-Ya se donde están.

-Bien.-Asintió la muchacha al ver la pantalla, el nombre de la dimensión y las coordenadas del planeta donde estaban, ajustando el arma de portales que había pertenecido a su Rick, disparando un portal hasta el otro lado de la habitación antes de mirar a Morty, y entregarle un arma de láser para protegerse de lo que fuera que los esperaba del otro lado del portal junto con una pequeña caja metálica que miro confuso.

-Por si las cosas van mal, Rick dijo que te lo entregara si algo llegaba a pasar, si el llegaba a encontrarlo.-Explicó suavemente, con un encogimiento de hombros, un segundo antes de que el lo guardara en su bolsillo junto a su lápiz y una jeringa a la mitad del líquido azul de las mega semillas, antes de que se sumergieran en el portal.

Las pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el suelo, un segundo antes de que Rick volviera a alzar la mirada, sin querer ver los cuerpos de los demás en la habitación, sin embargo el no le dejaría opción.

-¿Ves lo fácil que fue acabar con ellos?...-Preguntó su nieto, ya sin ocultar su arrogancia y orgullo por lo maravillosamente bien que habían resultado sus planes hasta entonces, tomando su rostro y dirigiendo su mirada a los cuerpos ensangrentados.-...Eres tan inteligente, y aún así tan fácil de borrar. Esto es lo que quería, que vieras exactamente esto. Tu insignificante existencia.

-Vaya, estoy temblando de miedo.-Soltó sarcásticamente el mayor, a través de la sangre que le inundaba la boca luego de los furiosos golpes que le habían caído encima, los que le hicieron sentir todo el dolor de aquel que había dejado atrás.

-Cierto, al gran Rick Sánchez nada lo hiere, ¿No?.-El muchacho preguntó, sus puños enrojecidos cerrándose con fuerza.-No logro entender como el puede quererte todavía, incluso sabiendo lo terrible que eres, el todavía te ama, incluso si no puede perdonarte, y no mereces algo como eso, Rick, no mereces nada bueno por todo lo que hiciste.

-Lo se.-Musito en voz baja, tragando con dificultad, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre acariciándole la garganta seca.

-Pero quiero saber, ¿De verdad pensaste que darme tu vida por la suya cambiaría algo?, ¿Que conseguirías su perdón si lo hacías?.-Preguntó mirándolo, durante unos momentos confuso por las repentinas acciones.

-Ya no puedo tener perdón, pero su vida, es mucho mas importante que la mía.-Fue la respuesta que el muchacho tuvo, y aquellas no fueron las que pudo haber esperado.

-Palabras extrañas de alguien tan egoísta.-Dijo moviéndose alrededor, sin quitarle la pensativa mirada de encima. -Todavía no me decido que hacer contigo, Rick, debería obligarte a luchar hasta morir igual que a los demás. Pero aun así no me parece suficiente, creo que jamas pagaras suficiente por todo lo que me hiciste.

-Lo lamento...-Pronunció de pronto, con sincero arrepentimiento en su voz, disculpandose antes de la muerte que veía venir, y su nieto retrocedió sorprendido, confuso, en silencio mirándolo continuar.-...Jamás debí haberte abandonado, debí haberme quedado a tu lado y pelear por tu vida, y no solo huir para salvar la mía, si sirve de algo, es eso de lo que más me arrepiento, jamás debí herirte, jamás debí abandonarte, y lo he lamentado siempre, cada día desde entonces, me arrepentí demasiado tarde. Lo lamento, Morty.

El silencio los inundó, y por unos segundos al muchacho se le hizo difícil encontrar su respiración a través del nudo en su garganta, por que había sido eso lo que siempre había querido escuchar y ya era tarde, por que nada borraría el daño, y nada borraría el odio que había crecido en su interior cuando, Rick no volvió.

-No eres más que un mentiroso, Rick, se que no lo lamentas.-Su voz se tambaleo un instante, por un momento no estando seguro de lo que decía, solo un segundo antes de que su rencor consumiera cada pensamiento.-Pero te haré hacerlo, te haré lamentarlo.

Los pasos del muchacho avanzaron en dirección a la guarida que recordaba como el lugar donde había liberado a los Morty, esos que habían sido secuestrados y luego convertidos en escudo, el verdadero nieto de Rick había vuelto al principio de todo para el final.

Sia lo acompañó, con el arma en alto recorriendo los pasillos silenciosos, hasta encontrarse de frente con una puerta custodiada por un par de Mortys con un uniforme negro, quienes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, sin levantar sus armas al ver al Morty que los habia cuidado, reconociendolo.

-¡Morty!.-Dijeron al unísono, y nerviosamente el pudo sonreirles, deteniendose con la respiración agitada frente a ellos.

-De verdad el no los dejó ir. Lo lamento, no pensé que les haría esto, no lo hubiera ayudado si hubiera sabido...-Se disculpó con la culpa apretandole la garganta.

-No es tu culpa, ninguno pudo hacer mucho. No tenemos más opción que obedecer sino queremos terminar con esos chip de obediencia que tiene.-Dijo uno de ellos encogiendose de hombros con resignación, y el corazón de Morty no hizo más que hundirse.

-O muertos.-Continuó el otro en un asentimiento, entonces los ojos de Morty volviendo en dirección a Sia.

-Prometo que no dejaré que les haga nada, esto debe acabar ahora, pero primero tienen que hacerme un favor.-Pidió, y los otros Morty compartieron un asentimiento antes de escucharlo, dispuestos a ayudar a aquel que los había liberado y curado de sus heridas durante las batallas.

Fueron guiados por los Morty hasta el lugar donde el resto, los rebeldes que no querían hacer caso y que pronto serían obligados permanecían encerrado, a unos cuantos metros de la habitación donde los otros Rick estaban también.

-¡Morty, soy Sia!.-Gritó la muchacha al entrar, mirando entre los adolescentes que se parecían a aquel que tanto quería, sus pasos y su voz siendo desesperados, temiendo que hubiera sido lastimado, sin embargo, una voz se alzó de pronto.

-¿Sia?.-Preguntó en un tono tembloroso, casi asustado de pensar que podría escapar de ese lugar, y haciéndose paso entre los otros, un Morty apareció, con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar la cariñosa voz de quien era su mejor amiga.-¡Sia!.

-Estas bien.-Sonrió aliviada la muchacha al envolverlo en sus brazos, su corazón calmandose y sus propias lágrimas cubriendo el azul de sus ojos, y Morty sonrió débilmente antes de acercarse.

-Voy a necesitar su ayuda.-Les dijo, y ambos lo miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza.-Necesito que saquen a todos los Morty de aquí por el portal, lo más lejos posible para que estén a salvo antes de llevarlos a sus dimensiones, luego deben hacer lo mismo con los Rick.

-Ellos nos usaron, no tendríamos por que ayudarlos.-Dijo uno de ellos con una mirada molesta detrás de Sia.

-El Morty que los mantiene aquí también, también los uso y les está haciendo daño, no somos mejores que el.-Replicó negando con la cabeza, consiguiendo la sorpresa de sus otras versiones en la verdad, uno de ellos había sido capaz de hacer el mismo daño que un Rick.-Y nadie merece ser prisionero, así que debemos hacer lo correcto.

-Me asegurare de que todos se vayan. De liberarlos a todos.-Declaró Sia al mirarlo, limpiando las lágrimas en sus ojos.-Ve por Rick.

Sin escuchar una palabra más, Morty corrió temiendo que fuera tarde, sus dedos aferrandose con fuerza a la pistola de láser, dirigiendose hasta donde sabía que estarían por la información de uno de los Morty, alzando el arma en cuanto la puerta se abrió, sus ojos abriéndose sorprendidos al ver los cadáveres en los rincones y la sangre bajo sus pies, luego, Rick encandenado al suelo y su nieto frente a él.

-¡Vete de aquí, Morty!.-Le gritó Rick molesto, las cadenas tintineando un instante, el metal enterrandose en su piel, las puertas cerrándose de manera que nadie podría volver a entrar.-¡Tienes que irte!.

-Déjalo ir.-Ordenó Morty frente al otro de casi aburrida expresión.

-De verdad no se cual de los dos es más idiota al pensar que pueden ordenarme algo.-Le dijo el, y entonces el mismo dolor que tuvo en la dimensión de Sia se apoderó de Morty al pequeño roce de un botón, la descarga eléctrica cayendo sobre el con la fuerza de un rayo, lanzandolo al suelo inundado de dolor, entre quejidos.

-Morty...-Musito Rick sin poder hacer nada, sólo viéndolo retorcerse hasta que su nieto detuvo su castigo, Morty apenas alzando la mirada, sus brazos temblando al tratar de levantarse.

-Bien, creo que esto será suficiente.-Murmuró en voz baja su nieto, acercándose a su versión caída, haciéndolo levantarse, sus rodillas contra la sangre en el suelo, entre agotadas respiraciones mirándolo, sin quitarle la pistola láser.-Llegaste justo a tiempo, mi querido Morty. Me ayudarás a terminar con esto.-Le dijo y alzó su mano frente a él, apuntando el arma en dirección a la cabeza de Rick al atrapar sus dedos.

-No...-Quiso alejarse, resistirse, sin embargo su cuerpo dolía, sus músculos protestaban y el sostenía con fuerza su cuerpo débil, sus ojos abriéndose horrorizados al ver sus intenciones.-...No, sueltame. Jamás le haría eso, no pienso hacerlo.-Protestó retorciendose en los brazos que lo sostenían, siendo inmovilizado velozmente.-Basta. ¡Basta!.

-Por la venda en su cuello, debiste intentar quitarle el chip.-Pronunció su nieto, mirando fríamente los sombríos ojos de Rick por encima del hombro del Morty que luchaba inutilmente.-Sabes que está conectado al sistema nervioso central, y lo que pasará si lo presiono muy lejos.

-No lo harías.-Rick dijo, conservando una pequeña esperanza, aunque sabía que no debía, por que no había nada que pudiera detenerlo.-Haz lo que sea conmigo, pero déjalo ir.

-Esa es la cosa, Rick, lo que te haga no será suficiente, por que a ti ya no te importa seguir vivo, tu vida no te importa, pero el si es de importancia para ti, puedo ver cuanto lo quieres...-Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca.-...Dañarlo, esa es la única forma de herirte realmente, y sabes que puedo empujarlo hasta 250 voltios sin provocar más que dolor, pero, ¿Crees que su pequeño corazón podría resistir 500?, ¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos?.

-¡Maldito bastardo, déjalo ir!.-Gritó entonces viendo los ojos asustados de ojos del Morty que amaba, el único por el que era capaz de arriesgar todo.

-Te daré una opción, si el mismo te dispara, si tu bondadoso y dulce Morty que parece gustarte tanto dispara, no tendría que morir ahora.-Le dijo, sintiendo el cuerpo del muchacho que mantenía inmóvil temblar.- Viviría bajo mis términos, el seguiría vivo.

-No haré eso, no, no puedo, no lo haré.-Murmuró Morty negando con la cabeza, y Rick dio un suspiro, mirando alrededor de la habitación, todo el lugar estaba sellado ahora, y no había nada que pudiera usar a su favor, el había tomado todas las medidas necesarias para no volver a fallar, lo sabía, no había escapatoria, incluso sabía que el objeto en el centro de la habitación no dejaría crear un portal, así que estaban completamente aislados del mundo.

-Esta bien.-Dijo al cabo de unos momentos, sus ojos enfrentando los de Morty que lo miraron con horror al oírlo, y aunque entendía que necesitaban tiempo hasta poder encontrar una manera de escapar, no podía dejar que fuera a costa de su vida.

-¡No!, ¡No pienso hacerlo!, ¡Rick, no puedo!, ¡Por favor, debe haber otra manera!.-Desesperado lo miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, rogandole que buscará otra manera, una que no lo hiciera perderlo.

-Si no lo haces te matara, o te torturara, Morty.-Le dijo con la voz sorprendentemente calma, y cuando el volvió a negar con las manos temblando, Rick grito.-¡Hazlo, Morty!, ¡Hazme caso de una vez!.

-El tiene razón, haría eso o luego torturarlo a el, en ese caso tu podrías salvarte, y ahorrarle mucho dolor.-Musito ese Morty en su oído, seguro de que le encantaría saber que aquello que más amaba Rick y que tanto había querido proteger, acabaría con el, un castigo por jamás haberlo querido a el de la misma manera.

-Esta bien. Hazlo, Morty, prefiero que seas tú. Hazlo, de todas maneras no puedo irme sin ti.-Le instó hablándole casi con dulzura, asintiendo con la cabeza, y la mano de su nieto tomó la de Morty, bajando el arma apuntando a propósito a donde sabría que no moriría de inmediato, por que el quería verlo agonizar mientras su otro yo se volvía igual a el, y terminaba de arrebatarle a Rick todo lo que tenia.

Los ojos de Morty se cerraron con fuerza, sus dedos rozando el gatillo, la mano sobre la suya obligandole a disparar, el proyectil saliendo velozmente e impactando con el pecho de Rick, y su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil en medio de la sangre, sus ojos tristes posándose en los suyos al tiempo que la respiración se le escapaba junto con la vida.

El corazón de Morty se detuvo entonces, rompiéndose en el proceso, la respiración estancándose en su garganta antes de que el horrible silencio lo golpeara.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Capitulo 11: Final (Parte 1)

La sangre cayó lentamente, pareciendo más roja de lo que Morty había visto jamás, sobre el suelo, las manos de Rick, su ropa, y el muchacho podía escuchar su corazón hacerse pedazos con cada gota que se derramaba bajo la silenciosa mirada del otro Morty, quien ya no encontró fuerzas para pronunciar sonido.

-¡Rick!.-Sollozo con la voz rota Morty mientras el otro lo liberaba por fin de su agarre, dejándolo arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo en el suelo, el arma sonando estruendosamente al caer de sus manos.-Rick, no, por favor, no vuelvas a irte, no vuelvas a dejarme. No, no por favor no.

-No tengo mucha opción, Morty.-Musito a través del dolor y la sangre difícilmente pronunciando, alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos. La vida escapándose en cada dolorosa respiración.

-Soy inteligente ahora. Puedo salvarte, encontraremos el modo, pero por favor no cierres los ojos, Rick. No me hagas esto ahora, tienes que volver conmigo a casa.-Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la mano ensangrentada de Rick, y el sonrió fugazmente en su ilusa esperanza, sin embargo ambos sabían que no viviría más que unos minutos más con la herida en su pecho, y que lo había atravesado, arrancándole la sangre y la vida con excesiva rapidez.-Solo resiste, por favor.-Rogó.

-Nunca necesitaste ser inteligente para salvarme, Morty.-Murmuró casi sin aire, enfrentando los ojos inundados en llanto, esos que parecían tan dulces para el, y que deseaba poder ver unos segundos más como no había hecho antes antes de tener que ser arrastrado por la oscuridad una vez más, mientras la respiración se le dificultaba aún más.-A ti te bastaba con ser tu para quitarme el dolor, y lamento no haber podido saber como amarte como mereces, lamento no haber encontrado la manera.

-No te atrevas a despedirte todavía.-Casi le gritó, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y Rick no pudo pensar en una razón por la que lloraría por el, por la que nadie lloraría por el.-Lo siento, yo no quería hacerte esto.-Sollozo.-Lo lamento, lo lamento, yo no quería, perdóname. No quería.

-No es tu culpa, Morty, nada de esto es tu culpa. Yo lo siento, yo lo arruine todo.-Le dijo, y Morty escondió su rostro en su pecho, sin importarle la sangre, aferrandose a el y el cálido aroma que pronto perdería.

-No me dejes...-Suplicó apenas audible, y Rick se inclinó ligeramente, cerca a su oido, sofocando el dolor en su garganta antes de hablar.

-Te mentí tanto, no eres un estorbo, no eres inútil, y jamas he podido odiarte, fuiste lo mejor que tuve...-Murmuró acariciando su rostro con su mano todavía encadenada, empujándolo cerca de si, dándole un último y cálido abrazo al rodear sus hombros, tratando de disipar el frío que lo inundaba en la perdida de sangre, y consciencia, antes de retroceder, desplomándose ligeramente en el suelo.-Tienes que ser bueno, tienes que ser mejor que yo, Morty...-Terminó de decir, su nombre siendo su última palabra mientras la inconsciencia lo abandonaba, sus ojos, finalmente cerrándose, y su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, el menor ayudándole a caer con suavidad, sin dolor.

El silencio lo golpeó con más fuerza que un disparo entonces, fue más doloroso que sentir los doscientos cincuenta voltios de electricidad recorrer cada nervio, y rincón de su cuerpo, fue más terrible que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado, por que la terrible soledad y el sufrimiento que Rick le había causado no podía compararse con aquel sentimiento que lo inundaba, el que sentía en ese preciso momento destrozarle el corazón, aquel era mucho peor.

-Despierta, por favor, despierta, Rick...-Murmuró el muchacho con los ojos abiertos de par en par, moviendo su cuerpo desesperado por que despertara, escuchando la respiración del mayor volviéndose cada vez mas débil, hasta que finalmente se apagara.

Las manos de Morty permanecieron aferradas a Rick, simplemente sin poder controlar el llanto que le caía por las mejillas y que dolía tanto, su mente negándose a creer que estaba muerto, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Delicadamente, presionó su boca en sus labios todavía cálidos en un dulce beso, deseando haber podido tenido más tiempo, haber sido más valiente y no haberse callado su amor, por que ahora era tarde, siempre parecía ser demasiado tarde.

Con la respiración temblorosa, escuchando los pasos a su espalda Morty se alejó del cuerpo inconsciente de Rick, sin poder formular pensamiento o moverse al sentarse sobre sus rodillas por encima de la sangre que todavía abandonaba su pecho.

"No es tu culpa, Morty".

No era cierto, si era su culpa. Era su culpa por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar, no ser lo suficientemente inteligente, no importaba lo que hiciera, el nunca era suficiente. Era demasiado ingenuo, tonto, y cobarde, jamás sería suficiente.

-Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.-Escuchó su propia voz decir en los labios ajenos, y sólo deseo poder callarla, no tener que volver a oírla.-Será mejor irnos, todavía quedan muchos Rick allá afuera, y deberás ayudarme a encontrarlos. El ya no vale la pena, no es más que un cadáver ahora. Vámonos.

El muchacho trató de levantarlo, poniendo su mano en su brazo, y Morty se tenso, de pronto pareciendo reaccionar, la furia hirviendo en su interior hasta explotar en su cuerpo, quemandole la garganta, por un momento cubriendo el dolor y la pena.

Se puso de pie de manera obediente por que no podía hacer otra cosa, sin hablar, temblando antes de ver al otro, alzando la cabeza, viendo un frío recuerdo de lo que había perdido, un exacto reflejo de su oscuridad, esa que finalmente parecía alcanzarlo en el amargo sentimiento en su interior, y con fuerza lo empujó lejos de si, luchando en su contra con las manos en puños.

-¡Morty!, ¡Ya basta!.-Le gritó furiosamente el otro sin poder quitárselo de encima, deteniendo sus muñecas, sin embargo el otro ya no era capaz de escuchar al estar atrapado en el mismo abrumador sentimiento de furia, y resbalando con la sangre derramada, ambos cayeron dolorosamente al suelo a unos centímetros de la pistola láser.

-¡Es tu culpa!, ¡Lo mataste!, ¡Lo mataste!.-Morty se desmoronó en las erráticas emociones, las lágrimas volviendo a sus ojos, perdiendo por un segundo la fuerza, el otro empujando su cuerpo lejos de si, entonces ambos quedando de frente, derrotados y de rodillas en el suelo carmesí, la mirada de Morty perdiéndose un instante entre agitadas respiraciones.-Lo mataste.

-Sabes que lo merecía, Morty, el no era más que un bastardo egoísta incapaz de amar a nadie, y como siempre fuimos tan idiotas como para creerle que si podía amarnos a nosotros, ahora estaremos a salvo, ya no puede dañarnos,¿Acaso no ves que esto era lo mejor para ambos?.-Su voz se tambaleo un segundo entre la furia, soltando sus manos, viendo sus brazos caer débilmente a sus costados.-El debía morir. No era más que un parásito, uno que sólo destruye y consume todo lo bueno que toca. Tenía que morir.

Lentamente la mirada de Morty se alzó hacía los ojos de su otro yo, el término de nosotros repitiéndose en su mente, y supo que aunque siguiera vivo jamás sería libre, el no lo dejaría ir, por que estaba demasiado sólo para dejarlo marchar.

El quería que fueran iguales para no estar tan sólo en el universo, jamás podría irse, no mientras tuviera todo ese control sobre el, y Morty ya no tenía mucho que perder tampoco, sólo esa libertad, y no dejaría que se le arrebatara lo último que todavía le quedaba, lo único por lo que todavía podía luchar.

-Tu también.-Soltó en un tono de fría furia el muchacho, un segundo antes de tomar el objeto en el bolsillo de la bata, un segundo antes a empuñar con fuerza la jeringa que traía consigo en su contra, el otro trató de detenerlo y defenderse, sin embargo fue tarde, y la aguja velozmente de enterró en su rostro, un grito desgarrador escapando de su boca ante el dolor.-Supongo que ahora si necesitaras ese parche.-Le dijo murmurando con rencor cerca de su rostro Morty.

Sin más, alejo la aguja de el, dejándola caer y rodar por el suelo, escuchando el dolor de su otro yo al retroceder por el suelo al ser soltado, y mientras que por las mejillas de Morty corrían las lágrimas, por las suyas corriendo la sangre.

Morty lo miró con las manos en puños temblando, y entonces, en un movimiento violento, su mano vuelta un puño golpeando su rostro fuertemente, aturdiendolo un momento para que no fuera capaz de detenerlo con el chip de obediencia, un segundo antes de que el control se le escapara entre las manos.

Morty se levantó entonces con rapidez, casi tropezando, caminando en la distracción del otro hasta la pistola de láser, tomándola entre sus manos, y apuntándole con sus manos temblando, viendo la mirada iracunda y sombría del otro en su ojo sano mientras su mano presionaba el otro, el líquido rojo deslizándose entre sus dedos.

-No vas a dispararme, hice lo mejor para ambos, y lo sabes.-Pronunció el, enfrentando el cañón, negando con la cabeza al ponerse de pie tambaleante, sus palabras dudosas al decir, por que no podía descifrar la mirada en sus ojos.-Somos iguales, Morty, aunque quieras negarlo, debes aceptar que también lo querías muerto, que tampoco podías perdonar todo el daño que te hizo, que estas igual de manchado que yo. Sabes que obtuvo sólo lo que merecía.

-Tienes razón, estamos igual de dañados, y ambos queríamos y odiabamos a Rick, por que se que a pesar de odiarlo tanto y de todo esto, tu aún lo querías, pero se fue, te abandonó y te rompió, no podías perdonarlo. Lo entiendo, somos iguales, por eso...-Dijo con voz fría, muy parecida a la que Rick tenía, sus dedos rozando el gatillo entonces.-...No soy capaz de perdonarte tampoco.

El disparo escapó con una fuerza estruendosa, el sonido del impacto sonando con fuerza en los oídos de Morty, viendo en silencio como atravesaba la cabeza de su otro yo, y su cuerpo finalmente caía.

Dejó escapar toda la respiración contenida al ver su cuerpo desmoronarse, todo finalmente terminando, su corazón herido lanzandolo a las lágrimas una vez más, soltando el arma, quedándose inmóvil en el silencio y la sangre, de nuevo, quedándose completamente sólo en el universo.

Tiempo después.

Los pasos de Morty rompieron el silencio de la habitación mientras se movía a través del lugar oscuro y los pasillos, vestido con la blanca bata que un día había sido de Rick, entre sus manos sosteniendo el destrozado pedazo de papel al que se había aferrado las noches donde no había más que dolor, en las que respirar se hacía más difícil, y no creía poder seguir adelante entre la tristeza y la culpa que le quemaba por dentro.

Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos un instante, su corazón acelerado latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho, volviendo a sentir el mismo dolor que sintió cuando perdió a Rick, su respiración volviéndose inestable a través del nudo que apretaba su garganta, uno que esperaba pronto desapareciera.

Recordaba perfectamente haber permanecido unos segundos sólo en la habitación después de haber soltado el arma, rodeado por los cuerpos y la sangre, hasta que un disparo rompió el sistema de seguridad de la puerta, y Sia apareció frente a el, mirando la escena horrorizada, acercándose con rapidez.

-¿Que sucedió?.-Su preocupada voz preguntó, acompañada de sus pasos y Morty alzó la mirada sin dejar de llorar, atrapado en la tristeza que se aferraba a el dolorosamente.

-El lo mató.-Le dijo con la voz rota, y la mirada de nuevo pérdida, y el corazón de la muchacha pudo sentir su dolor como suyo, y se negó a esa posibilidad, por que no dejaría que Morty perdiera a Rick como lo había hecho ella, y rápidamente, se acercó bajo su confusa mirada.-¿Qué estas haciendo?.

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, su oido contra el corazón de Rick, ese que ya no latía no emitía sonido alguno, igual que sus pulmones, vacíos de vida.

-Respondeme algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda el cerebro en apagarse cuando el corazón deja de latir, Morty?.-Preguntó velozmente, tratando de arrancarlo de ese estado entumecido, y aún en su confusión, tratando de pensar a través de su dolor el encontró la respuesta.-Dime, Morty.

-Veinte minutos.-Forzó las palabras fuera de su garganta.

-Rick lleva muerto sólo once.-Le informó, y el corazón dio un vuelco asustado, lleno de una pequeña luz de esperanza que se apagó demasiado rápido, que solo duró un instante antes de apagarse.

-Pero no podemos curar su herida, y su corazón ya no late.-Murmuró débilmente, por que un cuerpo no podía funcionar sin él, no importaba lo que hicieran, jamás funcionaría sin corazón.

-No necesitamos que lo haga.-Declaró la muchacha negando, levantando el cuerpo del suelo, tomando el arma de portales.-Tienes que confiar en mi, todavía podemos salvarlo.

Las palabras de repitieron con fuerza en la mente de Morty, y sin esperar un segundo se acercó, movido por una fugaz ilusión de esperanza, la ayudó a cargar el cuerpo de Rick a través del portal, ya que, de todas maneras no tenía nada que perder, llegaron al garaje de la dimensión de Sia, hasta el cuarto secreto bajo la habitación donde su Rick había estado trabajando, donde le había devuelto la vida.

Rápidamente Morty pudo ver lo que quería hacer al ver unos cuerpos en tubos, unos idénticos a los que Rick había destruido con el hacha luego del incidente con Mini Rick.

Cargando con todo su peso, lo puso en el asiento cercano a la máquina, tomando los electrodos y poniéndolos en su cabeza como le había dicho ese día, rogando por una esperanza mientras Sia encendía el artefacto de transferencia, tecleando con rapidez sobre las teclas de la maquina, mientras el luchaba por ver a través de las lágrimas.

Había una pantalla frente a los tubos que mostraban los signos vitales estables y constantes, cuerpos que no eran más que hojas en blanco, simples cuerpos vacíos sin consciencia.

-Por favor...-Suplicó con los ojos inundados, conteniendo la respiración, sin poder dejar de temblar, entonces la mano de uno de ellos moviéndose levemente, sus ojos parpadeando un instante antes de cerrarse, una pequeña respuesta, la única que Morty necesitó para que su corazón volviera a latir.

Después de eso, consciente de que no podía hacer más que esperar, el logró hacer que cada Morty prisionero volviera a su dimensión luego de encontrar y destruir la máquina que controlaba los chip de obediencia, fue fácil para Sia y para el quitarlos todos cuando lo hizo, y los Morty finalmente fueron libres, pudieron irse igual que los Rick, algunos de ellos reecontrandose con sus Morty.

Pudo ver que no todos eran malos, algunos de verdad querían a los Morty, había sido como Sia le dijo, no todos son buenos, sin embargo no todas las personas lo eran. Eso era algo que su otro yo, su captor, no podía entender, no todos los Rick eran iguales, no todos eran malos y egoístas, algunos si eran capaz de amar, y pudo verlo cuando esos Morty volvieron felices con sus Rick como el ya no podía hacer.

Sus pasos nerviosos avanzaron entonces, acercándose al lugar donde había estado encerrado entre experimentos durante días en los que incluso se había perdido de su cumpleaños número quince, ahora, su corazón temblaba lleno de miedo, sudaba frío debido al nerviosismo, y a momentos sentía que no podía respirar al pensar en lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta.

-Todo saldrá bien, Morty.-Le dijo Sia tratando de calmarlo, mirándolo tranquila en el nerviosismo que veía en el.

-¿Como sabes?.-Preguntó dolorosamente.

-Tengo esperanza.-Sonrió al decir, y Morty deseo poder tenerla también, sin embargo su miedo era más grande que cualquier cosa, sabía que un mínimo error, podía arruinarlo todo.

Las puertas se abrieron al acercarse, entrando en la amplia habitación, aquella que lo había acompañado en el desvelo de los últimos días.

Ahora estaba ahí, a punto de despertar aquel cuerpo en el que esperaba estuviera Rick, uno que finalmente estaba listo, uno que no era exactamente igual al que había dejado atrás, ya que el Rick de Sia no estaba planeando seguir viviendo en un cuerpo de su edad, y este era unos cuantos años más joven.

Habían tenido que esperar para que el cuerpo terminara de desarrollarse en ese experimento incompleto, y esperaron que la consciencia puesta en el tomara la correcta posesión de el, intentando cerrar cualquier posibilidad en que aquello saliera mal.

Con rapidez, y luego de que la muchacha presionara los botones correctos, el agua se dreno y la cápsula se abrió, dejando que Morty ayudado del otro lo sacarán de alli y lo subieran a la casa, seguía inconsciente y con dificultad lo vistieron y recostaron en la cama que era del Rick que Sia y Morty habían perdido.

Lo dejaron cuidar de el, y mientras el tiempo avanzaba, la esperanza del muchacho sólo lograba romperse más, hasta estar tan destrozada como su corazón herido. Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron cuando el reloj contó con la medianoche, y aferrandose a su mano sobre la cama, Morty rompió en llanto, sin poder soportar el dolor y la culpa que se aferraba a su pecho más tiempo.

Eventualmente el cansancio fue demasiado luego de días sin dormir, y sus ojos se cerraron sumiendolo en la oscuridad, todavía sentado al lado de la cama, todavía sujeto de su mano, todavía rogando por un milagro que podría jamás alcanzar.

Gracias por leer.


	12. Capitulo 12: Final (Parte 2)

El Rick que había salvado a Sia, había comenzado con el proyecto Fénix poco antes de encontrarla, ella había sufrido un grave accidente, alguien había puesto una bomba en su escuela, lugar donde era la compañera de Morty, y estuvo demasiado cerca de la explosión.

Todavía respiraba cuando la sacaron del lugar, la única en sobrevivir a las quemaduras y el fuego que cubrió paredes y salones, Rick había ido con Morty luego de saber lo que ocurrió, queriendo saber si estaba bien, y la encontró, vio en ella la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar un nuevo experimento, poner a prueba sus cálculos.

Se la llevó antes de que alguien pudiera verlo a través de un portal, su piel estaba profundamente dañada, tanto como sus organos y Rick sabía que no viviría más que unos minutos, por lo que se apresuró y dejándola bajo un profundo sueño, comenzó trabajar en ella.

Cuando la muchacha volvió a despertar, era completamente diferente, toda su piel había sido reemplazada, y partes que Rick que no pudo salvar, se volvieron metal y piezas mecánicas que mantenían su cuerpo funcionando, la mantuvo viva cambiando casi todo de ella, sin embargo su corazón seguía siendo suyo, y seguía latiendo gracias a él.

Le tomó mucho tiempo recuperarse, y sólo lo logró con ayuda de Rick y Morty, quienes la ayudaron en cada paso, sosteniendola cuando su familia la odio por su nuevo ser y la rechazó por miedo, se volvieron su nueva familia, y lo único que necesito para seguir adelante.

Con el correr del tiempo se volvió el experimento favorito, Rick estaba realmente interesado en lo que habia logrado con ella, y siguió investigando y experimentando para tratar de romper lo último que siempre parecía detenerlo, la muerte.

Sia se volvió su ayudante, y mejor estudiante sobre sus experimentos al mismo tiempo que la mejor amiga de Morty, y fueron una pequeña familia de tres, donde no todos los días eran buenos, y que aún así era feliz, al menos hasta que ese malvado Morty apareció para destruirla.

Quiso llevarse a Morty, y cuando Rick se interpuso para proteger a la única familia que todavía le quedaba, el le disparó sin dudar un segundo, y Sia vio como le quitaba a Rick, a Morty, y con ellos todo lo que tenía.

Habían avanzado bastante con el proyecto para entonces, sin embargo, no podían salvar una consciencia pérdida, si tan sólo el disparo hubiera ido a su corazón, podría haberlo salvado, sin embargo no fue así.

-Lamento que no pudieras haberlo salvado.-Le había dicho Morty a mitad de la silenciosa habitación al regresar a su dimensión, después de haber destruido los chip de obediencia y dejado ir a todos los Morty, sentados uno junto al otro en el suelo del laboratorio, sus ojos mirando un breve instante el cuerpo en el tubo donde esperaba su Rick siguiera vivo.

-No importa ya, al menos todavía tengo a Morty.-Musito ella al recordar al agotado muchacho que dormía arriba y en su habitación después del agotador día ayudando a los otros Mortys.-Me alegra que al menos el tuyo siga a tu lado.

-El no es mi verdadero abuelo, y me mintió demasiadas veces para contarlas, pero lo quiero tanto, que soy capaz de olvidarlo todo si vuelve a abrir los ojos.-Murmuró en un hilo de voz, a través del nudo en su garganta, ya no le importaba nada, nada más que volviera a su lado, no le importaba el dolor, la tristeza o el daño pasado, el podía olvidarlo todo si volvía a su lado, sólo eso quería, era lo único que necesitaba para volver a respirar.

-Lo hará, se que si.-Sia murmuró suavemente, y Morty negó con la cabeza.

-Sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto, dejo de respirar, no sabemos lo que eso le hará a su cerebro, si podrá quedarse en ese cuerpo sin que le haga daño. Por ahora, es mejor pensar que esta muerto. La esperanza sólo lo hará peor si el no despierta.-Había dicho a mitad de la noche, aterrado de ilusionarse por algo que podría destruirse en un segundo.

Ahora estaba ahí, durmiendo junto a su cuerpo, demasiado cansado para continuar despierto, sumido en sus perturbados suenos hasta que una molesta sensación en sus mechones castaños, y la frialdad en su mano le hizo abrir los ojos, mientras el sol comenzaba a colarse a través del cristal de la ventana.

Somnoliento alzó la mirada escuchando la acompasada respiración ajena en la silenciosa habitación, parpadeando lentamente hasta enfocar la vista, sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Rick.

-Hola...-Murmuró el en voz baja, ronca y cansada, y Morty retrocedió alterado, casi cayendo al suelo de la sorpresa, su respiración volviéndose inestable mientras la puerta se abría y Sia y su Morty aparecían en el lugar.

Morty abrió la boca, sin embargo las palabras se le estancaron en la garganta, y no pudo pronunciar sonido mientras escuchaba su corazón retumbar con fuerza en sus oídos. Sia se acercó al verlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-Le preguntó mirándolo, y los ojos de Rick, un tanto confusos se levantaron hacia la muchacha, guardando un tortuoso silencio para Morty antes de hablar.

-Me siento bien. Pero, yo, no entiendo ¿Quienes son ustedes?.-Preguntó esta vez mirando a Morty desconcertado, y el muchacho sintió como su corazón se hundía de nuevo en un horrible dolor, las lágrimas le nublandole la vista, su cuerpo paralizándose por completo, y la respiración escapándose temblorosa entre sus labios.

-Genial, la muerte le frió el cerebro.-Dijo el otro Morty en la habitación, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sia para que se callara, por un momento odiando lo terriblemente honesto que solía ser.

-Te dejaremos sólo.-Le dijo la muchacha a Morty, dándose cuenta de la tristeza oculta en sus ojos detrás de su lágrimas, empujando a su Morty fuera de la habitación, y tomando una profunda respiración, Morty enfrentó sus ojos, sin poder controlar el temor y nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Ri-ck?,¿Tu-u, no sabes quien soy?.-Volvió a acercarse, sus ojos encontrándose con los suyos detrás de las lágrimas, el temor y el sobresalto que le provocaba en el corazón la mirada sobre el obligándole a bajar la mirada unos instantes, derrotado en sus esperanzas mientras las palabras abandonaban sus labios entre tartamudeos.-¿D-de verdad, n-o recuerdas nada?.

-No, sinceramente no te recuerdo, no te recuerdo siendo tan tímido, Morty...-Le dijo lentamente, y cuando el muchacho alzó la sorprendida mirada, los ojos abiertos de par en par, Rick tomó su rostro, acercándose a el con una burlona y tenue en los labios.-¿Donde esta el Morty que no hacia más que gritarme y enojarse conmigo?.-Continuó preguntando.

-Eres un maldito bastardo.-Soltó Morty molesto y atemorizado en su sorpresa, alejándose de su agarre, y la risa de Rick se escuchó a través de la habitación, divertida y maliciosa.-De verdad pensé que tu...-Sus palabras se detuvieron, y antes de poder seguir hablando el halo de su brazo, tirando su cuerpo con él a la cama, rodeándolo con fuerza en sus brazos, y Morty solo permaneció ahí, a salvo en su abrazo mientras las lagrimas volvían a caer, su corazón adolorido de nuevo vivo.-¿Si eres tu?.-Preguntó, apenas logrando pronunciar en su voz temblorosa.

-Si, soy yo, estoy aquí, Morty.-Murmuró sujetandolo, impidiendole caer en esa triste que ambos conocían demasiado bien, y las pequeñas gotas siguieron cayendo de los ojos del menor, el dolor derramándose en sus mejillas.

-Lo mate, cuando pensé que te habías ido, lo asesine.-Confesó en un hilo de voz, sin poder soportar la culpa, alzando la mirada, y Rick miró seriamente su expresión, escuchándolo mientras el llanto seguía.-Lo lamento, pero el no me dejaría ir, a los demás tampoco. No quise matar a tu nieto. Lo siento.

-Mi nieto había muerto hace mucho, el no era más que una persona dañada, no era el, Morty. Tampoco te dejo opciones, no es tu culpa, fue mía.-Lo tranquilizó al cabo de unos momentos en silencio, tomando su rostro y quitando las lágrimas con suavidad, un gesto demasiado lejano a lo que Rick parecía ser siempre, y el muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza, por unos instantes la caricia sobre su piel provocandole un profundo dolor.-No fue tu culpa.-Repitió.

-Lamento haberte hecho esto también, pero no podía dejarte morir, y Sia, ella te salvo.-Murmuró, por unos segundos temiendo que aquello no fuera mas que un sueño y fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.-Su Rick estaba planeando todo esto, y nosotros lo terminamos.

-Pusiste mi mente dentro de otro cuerpo, el proyecto Fénix.-Musito tranquilo, soltando un suspiro largo entre los labios, y Morty solo lo miró en silencio, atormentado por el espiral de emociones en su interior.

-¿No estas molesto?.

-¿Por haberme salvado la vida?.-Preguntó mirándolo, negando con la cabeza, volviendo a deslizar la mano por su rostro.-No seas idiota, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar muerto.

-Leí tu carta.-Le informó al recordar la pequeña caja que había dejado atrás, donde no había nada más que una carta, y una bella flor de otra dimensión, una que jamás había visto, bastante parecido a una rosa, de un profundo tono azul parecido al color del mar, y con cristales sobre sus pétalos que parecían copos de nieve, una que no moría incluso a pesar del tiempo.

Rick hizo una mueca al recordarlo también, desviando un momento la mirada del muchacho, tomando una respiración profunda cuando pensó que ya no habría nunca otra.

-Bueno, eso ahora es incomodo, no pensé que estaría vivo para cuando la leyeras.-Le dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-Quiero que lo digas.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Lo que ahí dice, quiero que tu lo digas, no me importa lo que hagas después, pero necesito escucharte decirlo, por favor.-Musito casi suplicante en un bajo murmuro, y Rick soltó un profundo suspiro, sin querer decir las vergonzosas palabras que había escrito en un momento que pensó no le quedaba nada más, que lo había perdido todo.

-Solo lo diré una vez, así que más te vale poner atención ...-Rick musito casi amenazante, tomando su rostro con firmeza entre sus manos, mirando sus brillantes ojos tristes, todavía cristalizados por el llanto.-...Te amo, Morty.

-Yo también te amo, Rick...-Confesó el menor al alzar la mirada, las palabras pesando demasiado en su interior para callarlas un segundo más, y Rick permaneció en silencio ante la sinceridad y calidez de su voz, esa que por primera vez no se tambaleo ni un instante.

-Sabes que esta mal, sabes que soy malo para ti. Solo te haré daño.-Le dijo suavemente, incluso cuando eso era todo lo que quería oír, lo único que necesitaba, poniendo entre ambos el recuerdo de la sangre que compartían, el recuerdo de todo el daño que le había causado

Morty se negó a escucharlo, seguro de que no podía dejar que se marchara de nuevo, que no lo soportaría, entonces dejandole de importar todo aquello que parecía separarlos, aferrándose a la esperanza de quedarse a su lado, incluso a través del dolor.

-No me interesa lo que sea bueno para mi, no me interesa que este mal, ya te perdí y no voy a volver a hacerlo, por que no puedo seguir sin ti..-Murmuró suavemente, mirando sus ojos con fijeza, honestos y llenos de toda la luz que Rick necesitaba, y que tampoco podía dejar ir.

Sus labios buscaron los suyos entonces, sus manos rápidamente aferrándose a su cintura, apegando su cuerpo, aferrándose a su cálido abrazo, sosteniéndolo cerca, el silencio perdiéndose con los segundos en sus agitadas respiraciones.

Rick no se alejo hasta que Morty se quedo sin aire, viendo por un instante la nublada mirada del muchacho, y sus mejillas rojas en vergüenza al tiempo que se sostenía de su camisa con las temblorosas manos en puños.

-Rick-k...-Intento decir, siendo callado por sus labios una vez mas. Su corazón se disparo, latiendo frenético mientras no podía hacer otra cosa que responder con torpeza a los movimientos de Rick, esos que fueron primero demasiado rápidos y ahora lentamente dulces, provocando que Morty se olvidara incluso de como respirar.

Cuando por fin se apartó, el mayor posó sus ojos en los suyos, volviendo a envolverlo en sus brazos, sintiendo como las manos de Morty se sujetaban con fuerza de su ropa, no queriendo volver a soltarlo nunca más.

-Eres lo mejor que el universo puso en mi camino, mejor que cualquier otro Morty, mejor que yo, no lo dudes. Mi salvación...-Murmuro Rick en su oído, apenas audible, y el corazón de Morty se estremeció antes de acelerarse lleno de alegría al perderse en su abrazo, finalmente encontrándose en los brazos de quien amaba, al único que le pertenecía a pesar de todo, el único lugar en el que quería estar.

Juntos eran todo un desastre, el caos del que no podían escapar, el caos que amaban, lejos de la dolorosa soledad que siempre parecía perseguirlos, y que ya no podía alcanzarlos, por fin juntos, Rick y Morty y sus aventuras por cien años, siempre y para siempre juntos.

Fin.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer. 😊


	13. Especial: La carta de Rick

"No comenzaré con, querido Morty, por que no me van esas mierdas, lo sabes, y tu nunca fuiste querido por mi, Morty, tu fuiste amado, y aunque se que no puedes creerme, necesito decirlo.

Lamento no haberlo dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad, no puedo dejar de ser un idiota a pesar de lo inteligente que soy.

Pero es sólo la verdad, fuiste lo más importante que tuve, lo único bueno que pude encontrar jamás, el único alivio que tuve al dolor, tu y tu cariño que por supuesto no merezco.

Cometí errores, y aunque por mucho tiempo me arrepentí, luego me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, por que aunque lo que le hice a mi nieto fue una de las peores cosas que he hecho jamás, fue eso lo que me llevo a conocerte.

No te quería cerca, no quería volver a tener y aferrarme a algo que podía perder en cualquier momento, algo que perdería de manera inevitable cuando supieras toda la verdad de mi.

Sin embargo no me dejaste volver a huir, y luego ya no quise escapar, te llevaste todo de mi, el dolor, la culpa y todo lo malo, y aunque te hirió, no me abandonaste como todos solian hacer, seguiste a mi lado no importaba cuántas veces te lastimara.

Me volví un egoísta Morty, no quería tener que dejarte ir incluso cuando sabía cuanto dolor te causaba, incluso cuando luchaba por no arrastrarte conmigo a la oscuridad en la que estaba hundido, y de la desesperación en la que estaba hasta que apareciste en mi camino.

Lamento haber cometido tantos errores, lamento no poder ser bueno por ti, y no haberte protegido como quería, lamento no haber podido darme cuenta antes de lo mucho que te quiero. Lamento muchas cosas, todas y cada una, excepto haberte conocido.

Eres lo mejor que el universo puso en mi camino, mejor que cualquier otro Morty, mejor que yo. La única razón por la que yo deseaba ser una mejor persona, no alguien tan dañado, ser bueno.

Gracias por intentar salvarme, por hacerme sentir amado aunque sea un segundo, por aliviar mi dolor, por hacerme sentir que el amor si es real y no sólo algo inventado.

Siempre voy a amarte, Morty, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de todo. "

Nota de Autora.

Tenía la carta de Rick hecha, y no pude incluirla en la historia, así que aquí está.

Eso es todo. Gracias por leer.


	14. Especial: Juntos

Los días habían pasado con una rapidez sorprendente, junto a Morty cada momento era demasiado corto para Rick, sin embargo tenían una libertad que nunca habían tenido antes, por que aunque Sia era la ayudante de Morty y suya, y estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, ella sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía entre ambos y no le importaba, y en aquella dimensión donde nadie conocía a Rick, y sabia que Morty era su nieto, no debían esconderse, no tenían que dar explicaciones a nadie, eran libres de vivir como quisieran, y era aquello lo que les daba una inmensa felicidad.

A pesar de ahora vivir en distintas dimensiones, Sia había firmado los papeles como su hermana mayor, y Morty uso su nombre luego de Smith para que nadie pudiera saber que era familia de Rick.

Usualmente Rick no le importaría que los demás supieran nada, que eran familia o que lo amaba más de lo que podía decir, su vida sólo era suya, y no tenían por qué meterse en ella, simplemente no le importaba lo que los demas pudieran decir, sin embargo Morty todavía quería pertenecer a ese mundo, todo eso si era importante para el, y esa era la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier daño.

El muchacho terminaría los últimos tres años de estudio, y Rick simplemente lo odiaba, por que cada momento en esos salones, estaba alejado de el, sin embargo, esa había sido también la condición de Beth para que pudieran irse de su dimensión, que Morty fuera a una mejor escuela ahora que demostraba ser más inteligente, justo después de que Rick lograra convencerla, y de todas las explicaciones que tuvieron que dar por su larga desaparición.

Rick le había hecho un suero para que el efecto de las megasemillas no lo dañara cuando dejara de usarlo, justo después de que Morty afirmara que era hacer trampa y que aprendería de la manera difícil, lentamente a partir de las enseñanzas de Rick, la escuela y los libros.

Jamas había visto al chico tan sonriente y hermoso como entonces, por primera vez, ambos eran felices, olvidados habían quedado los pensamientos de una relación incorrecta, a Morty no le importaba, y nadie se podía poner entre ambos, al menos, eso era durante el día.

Durante la noche las pesadillas no abandonaban a Morty, la culpa le quemaba, y no había nada que Rick pudiera hacer para quitarle ese sentimiento, no había nada que pudiera hacer por las pesadillas que a veces lo perseguían.

Fue ese día que escuchó los sollozos sofocados del otro lado del pasillo, detrás de la otra habitación que había en la casa, donde Morty solía ocultarse. Se levantó de la cama y lo busco, encontrandolo recostado en el suelo, las lágrimas ocupando sus ojos.

-Morty...-Pronunció mirándolo, y los cristalizados ojos se alzaron en su dirección.

-Lo-lo siento, no quería despertarte.-Murmuró tembloroso, y Rick negó con la cabeza, sin creer que se preocupara por eso cuando era el quien lloraba, sentándose a su lado en el suelo, mirándolo en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Lo mate, tengo su sangre en las manos, y me aterra Rick.-Confesó en voz baja, su cuerpo temblando por los sollozos, y el mayor suspiró profundamente, odiando verlo de esa manera, tan herido.-He matado tanta gente.-Su voz se volvió apenas audible.

-Ni la mitad de los que he matado yo, Morty.-Le aseguró, y los ojos tristes se alzaron en su dirección.

-¿Como lo soportas?.-Preguntó tratando de averiguar cómo apagar ese sentimiento, como evitar sentirse de la manera en que lo hacía y que lo dañaba tanto.

-No lo hago, yo simplemente me embriago hasta olvidar la terrible, mala persona que soy.-Murmuró en voz baja, y tratando de calmar la tristeza en su mirada, Morty se acercó, rodeandolo con sus brazos, escondiéndose en su pecho.-No pienso que seas malo, Morty. Sólo has cometido errores, yo también.

-Errores, ya no podemos hacer con eso, las cosas no van a cambiar por mucho que lo lamentes o te arrepientas. Sólo puedes seguir adelante.-Suspiro al decir, sintiendo la mano de Rick deslizarse suavemente a través de su cabello.-Creo que, puedo hacerlo si estás conmigo.

-Claro que si, idiota, siempre.-Lo estrechó con fueza en sus brazos, y permanecieron ahí, en el silencio y la oscuridad hasta que los ojos de Morty se cerraron, y su respiración suave se alzó.

Rick lo tomó en brazos entonces, ellos no dormían juntos, las cosas aún eran demasiado recientes, sin embargo no podia dejarlo ahora, y solo sería una noche, asi que con cuidado lo recosto en la cama, escuchando como se quejaba al soltarlo, despertandolo un momento, entonces Rick acostandose a su lado, y abrazandolo.

-No volveré a dejarte sólo, nunca más.-Murmuró en la oscuridad, solo por que sabia que no podia escuchar, bajo los tenues rayos de luna, cerrando los ojos y también cayendo en el sueño, y Morty sonrio contento al escucharlo, en silencio, volviendo a dormir.

El sol aun no se alzaba en el cielo detrás de las cerradas cortinas azules cuando desperto, mientras todavia oculto entre las mantas, y respirando el aroma de Rick, sin embargo dándose cuenta de que el se había marchado al no sentir su calidez, entonces sus ojos abriendose, y sentandose en la cama, encendiendo la luz en la habitacion, mirando confuso alrededor.

La puerta se abrio, y Rick aparecio, sonriendole un breve instante cuando entro de nuevo en la habitacion, despues de haber estado en el garaje unos segundos, vigilando el experimento en el que estaba trabajando, sentandose frente al menor.

-Todavía no me acostumbro a que luzcas así.-Musito Morty al poner sus brazos sobre sus hombros, abrazandolo levemente, sus rostros quedando cerca, hasta que pudo sentir su respiracion en los labios.-Ahora que lo pienso, yo ni siquiera nacía cuando tenías esta edad.

-Bueno, perdón por no querer regresar a un cuerpo en decadencia, y vaya gracias por recordarme que soy un maldito pederasta, Morty.-Gruño molesto al recordarlo, y Morty soltó una pequeña risa, velozmente poniendo un beso en sus labios.

-No lo eres, tecnicamente hablando sólo tenemos una diferencia de trece años.-Respondio divertido, ya sin importarle nada como la diferencia de edad o la sangre, por que Sia tenia razon, no tenia por que vivir bajo las reglas de un mundo que jamás habia hecho algo por el, que solo lo habia abandonado en la tristeza, y tener que dejar al unico que si habia estado ahi, la vida era demasiado fugaz para perder el tiempo, el amaba a Rick, y Rick a el, ahora nada más importaba que su felicidad.-Sobre lo que hablabamos anoche.

-¿Si?.

-Soy feliz a pesar de eso, soy feliz contigo, Rick.-Le dijo con seguridad, y una sinceridad que logro intimidar por un momento al mayor, y aunque estuvo a punto de decirle que el tambien lo era ahora, las palabras se le estancaron en la garganta, sin embargo Morty no necesitaba ninguna palabra, el ya sabia, incluso en el silencio.

Sus ojos se posaron en los de Rick entonces, su boca buscandolo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, sus rodillas contra la cama al levantarse, no deseando nada mas en ese momento que a el, nada mas que permanecer a su lado, siempre.

-Morty...-Murmuro Rick en su boca, estrechandolo en sus brazos, acomodandolo sobre sus piernas, escuchandolo suspirar suavemente entre sus labios, respondiendo a sus besos desesperados y aun asi llenos de dulzura.

-Te amo Rick.-Musito el menor sobre su oido antes de entregarse a el, con certeza que era el al unico al que le perteneceria siempre.

-Yo tambien, Morty, yo tambien.-Confeso el mayor acariciando su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, viendo la tierna sonrisa en los labios de Morty, lo unico que necesitaba para continuar. Supieron entonces, que estando en los brazos del otro que podrian superar cualquier dolor, cualquier tristeza, cualquier sombra del pasado que apareciera, no necesitaban nada mas, podian seguir luchando incluso a traves de su oscuridad, juntos.

Gracias por leer. :D


	15. Especial: Cumpleaños de Morty

Los pasos se escucharon a través del pasillo y la oscura madera, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Morty, entonces Rick recostandose en el marco para admirar en silencio al menor mientras terminaba de arreglarse para su encuentro con su familia, y la celebración de su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

-Ya casi será una año.-Musito Rick desde el marco de la puerta, y los ojos castaños del menor se alzaron en su dirección, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, casi quedándose sin aire al ver la irrepetible imagen de Rick vistiendo el pantalon y la camisa de un traje, su corazón acelerandose como siempre hacia cuando sus ojos estaban en los suyos.

-El mejor de los años.-Sonrió Morty a través del espejo, terminando de cerrarse la camisa de blanco impecable, y Rick pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en ese tiempo y ya con dieciséis años, era unos centímetros más alto, y para el, todavía más hermoso que antes, un año juntos, y el que rogaba con cada pedazo de su alma fuera el primero de muchos.-No puedo con esto.-Se quejo al soltar la corbata, haciendo un instante sonreir al mayor.

-Yo te ayudo.-Musito Rick volteandolo en su dirección, tomando ambos lados antes de tirar de la tela y acercarlo un paso, más cerca, hasta que su respiración le acarició el rostro y sus labios se encontraron en un dulce segundo, lentamente.

-Rick, se nos hace tarde...-Suspiró en su boca Morty, retrocediendo un paso antes de dejarse llevar por esa sensación que le quemaba por dentro, y que cada vez se volvía más difícil de sostener, y cerrando los ojos por un instante, Rick asintió, rápidamente poniéndole la corbata alrededor del cuello, arreglandole la camisa antes de alejarse.

-Bien, estas listo, vamonos. Beth nos espera.-Pronunció incluso cuando todavía una amarga sensación aparecía en el al mencionar el nombre de su hija, por que no importaba cuanto la amara, cuanto amara a Morty, verlos juntos le recordaba constantemente aquel pecado en el que habia caído al enamorarse de su nieto, y aunque sabía que a el menor ya no le importaba, sabia que tampoco podía olvidarlo al ver a su madre.

Tomaron el arma de portales y disparando un portal, rápidamente llegaron al lugar que habia sido el hogar de Morty, encontrando ahí a Beth, Sia, la que desde hace un año se habia vuelto parte de la familia junto a su Morty, y Summer en la cocina, la mujer rubia sonriendo al ver a su hijo aparecer junto a Rick.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Morty...-Murmuró al estrecharlo fuertemente en sus brazos, demostrandole cuanto lo había extrañado desde su última visita, alejándose y mirándolo entonces.-...Creciste tanto.

-Gracias mamá.-Le sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.-Le deseó Summer con una pequeña sonrisa al abrazarlo cortamente, y Sia se acercó entonces, estrechandolo con fuerza, sonriendo con emoción.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!, ¡Ya casi eres legal!.-Pronunció entre risas y un murmuro alegre cuando se aseguró que Beth, ni Summer la escucharian, haciendo sonrojar profundamente a Morty ante sus palabras, y reír a Rick al ver la vergüenza del menor.

-¿De verdad crees que me importa la edad cuando no me importa todo lo demás?.-Preguntó con diversión Rick al mirarla incluso cuando aquello no era del todo cierto, y Sia le sonrió al alejarse de los brazos de Morty.

-Vamos, solo bromeaba. Nada de eso importa en realidad, la edad no es mas que un numero.-Musito hacia Morty, quien le sonrió tenuemente antes de negar con la cabeza y abandonar la cocina para saludar a su padre, y al otro Morty, quién también estaba de cumpleaños ese día, y los encontró en el comedor, jugando a reventar globos en una rápida competencia, escuchando al otro Morty gritar emocionado al ganar.

-En tu cara.-Apuntó a Jerry alegremente al vencerlo.

-¿Ves, Jerry?, hasta tu hijo es más inteligente que tu, y deberías tener ventaja en ese juego para estúpidos.-Soltó burlonamente Rick, con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

-Tambien es un gusto verte, Rick.-Pronunció sin más al levantarse, y abrazar a su hijo luego de no haberlo visto durante cuatro meses ya.-Feliz cumpleaños Morty.

-Gracias, papá.-Sonrió Morty, contento de estar de nuevo con su familia, por que si aunque bien las cosas nunca eran del todo buenas, los quería mas de lo que podía decir, y desde que Rick volvió a la vida de Beth, y Summer, ellas habían estado mejor, y desde que se había alejado lo suficiente, tambien el matrimonio de su hija y Jerry, de alguna extraña manera, todos habían encontrado un pequeño pedazo de felicidad luego de demasiada tristeza, y dolor, Sia y su Morty también encontrandola al volverse parte de aquella familia que creyeron haber perdido para siempre, y que ahora habian recuperado.

Rick y Morty la tenían mientras estaban juntos, cada día que pasaban juntos, por que al otro era lo único que necesitaban en el mundo para ello.

Comieron juntos, hablando y riendo en su mayoría, viendo televisión interdimensional también, y cuando fue el momento se apagar las velas sobre el pastel, ambos Mortys lo hicieron, pidiendo sus deseos a la estrella más cercana, durante toda la tarde, fueron una familia, y cuando la noche apareció fue el momento de marchar para los cumpleañeros, Sia y Rick.

Cambiando la dirección del portal, Rick llevo a Morty hasta el lugar donde estaba su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Yo tenía para ti mi propio regalo de cumpleaños...-Comenzó a decir suavemente Rick, viendo como los ojos castaños se perdian maravillados en el brillo de las millones de estrellas sobre ellos al atravesar el portal.-...Desde aquí se ven las más hermosas costelaciones del universo, este planeta no ha sido tocado por nadie todavía, ni siquiera alguien pudo notarlo antes de mi. No tiene vida o recursos naturales que puedan ser utilizados, por eso a nadie le interesa, pero la vista es espectacular.

-Es muy hermoso.-Murmuró abrumado por la belleza de la vista, volviéndose hacia Rick con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, una de las más felices que Rick había logrado ver en el.-¿Cómo se llama?.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?.-Le preguntó al acercarse unos pasos en su dirección.

-¿Que?.

-Te dije que a nadie le interesa, así que puede ser nuestro. Puedes elegir el nombre.-Le aseguró mirándolo, y una risa divertida escapó de Morty al escucharlo.

-Lo pensaré.-Afirmó sólo pidiéndole a las estrellas, no tener que alejarse nunca se Rick.

-Bien.-Asintió el mayor.

-Esto lo más hermoso que has hecho jamás, estar aquí, conmigo, Rick, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida.-Murmuró en su boca, sonriendole ampliamente, sus ojos brillantes de alegría al sostener su rostro entre sus manos, poniendose de puntas para alcanzarlo, todavia sin ser lo suficientemente alto para el.-Gracias.

Rick lo rodeó con los brazos, alzandolo lo suficiente para tomar sus labios en un beso, Morty perdiéndose en los acelerados latidos de su corazón, sentandose en la manta sobre la hierba, Morty imitandolo y acercándose un poco cuando la brisa fría lo hizo estremecer antes de que el mayor lentamente lo moviera, sentandolo a horcajadas sobre el, sin alejarse de su boca un segundo.

Lo cierto era que aunque habian llegado más lejos que los besos, Rick jamás habia presionado a Morty a llegar hasta el final de aquello, por que su miedo de perderlo si lo hacía siempre era más grande que cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir, y no quería romper aquella inocencia que tanto amaba de el.

Mientras tanto, Morty sabía perfectamente que lo único que queria era a Rick, pertenecer a el, y cada vez que lo miraba le era más imposible resistirse a el y aquello que sentía, estaba perdiendo la cabeza en cada beso, igual que Rick hacia lentamente.

Sin embargo era el miedo, lo que los detenía cada vez que las emociones los abrumaban, el miedo de Rick de perderlo, y el miedo de Morty de no ser suficiente para el, que despues de tanto se diera cuenta de que no era lo que queria, y lo abandonara, por que sabia que lo amaba tanto que su corazón se romperia en pedazos si eso ocurría, y ese mismo horrible sentimiento apareció entonces para atormentarlo.

-Rick...-Se alejó de sus besos, sintiendo como su corazón dolia al hacerlo, su mente gritándole que se lanzara a sus brazos y jamas escapara de ahí otra vez.

-¿Que pasa?.-Rick preguntó en un murmuro, y suavemente las palabras abandonaron la boca de Morty.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?.-Preguntó Morty en voz baja, bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza.-Por que, ¿Por que querrías hacer algo como esto, con alguien como yo?.

-¿Alguien como tu?.-Repitió Rick frunciendo el ceño confusamente.

-Soy tan torpe, tan insignificante, y por encima de todo, no soy una chica.-Musito de pronto recordando a Unity, sus inseguridades volviendo para golpearlo en el momento menos esperado, doliendo mas profundamente de lo que Rick podria saber.

-Pero te estás comportando como una...-Le dijo con el rostro completamente serio Rick, suspirando al tomar su rostro y levantar su mirada triste hasta sus ojos.-...Morty, ¿Que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que eres lo único que quiero?, no tenía nada antes de ti. Y no necesito otra cosa además de que me ames. Así que tu tampoco necesitas hacer esto.

Los ojos de Morty permanecieron en los Rick un instante, entonces encontrando todo el valor que le hacía falta en sus palabras, volviendo a besarlo con dulzura mientras sus manos quitaban la camisa del camino.

-Te amo Rick.-Confesó en un murmuro apenas audible, abrazandose a su cuerpo para olvidarse del frío, y Rick pudo sentir sus acelerados y aterrados latidos, y pronto, lentamente la ropa que estorbaba desapareció de la vista, ya sin siquiera sentir la brisa en los cálidos brazos del otro.

Rick quiso desaparecer el dolor que brilló en los ojos del menor cuando por fin consiguieron aquello que tanto habían deseado, consiguiendolo al volver a rozar sus labios, cualquier rastro de dolor desapareciendo en los suspiros de Morty, perdiéndose en aquella sensación que rápidamente estaba acabando con sus respiraciones y el silencio en los suaves gemidos que se alzaron en la noche y el desolado lugar.

Subiendo hasta la tierna boca del menor, lo único que parecía necesitar en todo el universo, lo más dulce y hermoso que había encontrado, Rick se perdió en las abrumadoras emociones y en los frenéticos latidos.

Ambos alcanzando el cielo juntos mientras permanecían abrazados con fuerza. Entonces Morty perteneciendole completamente a el, de la misma manera que el sólo le pertenecía a Morty.

Rick supo con certeza entonces que podía dejar que le quitaran todo, que podía perder cualquier cosa excepto a Morty, que el era lo único sin lo que no podía vivir, ya no, y el no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara de nuevo, no dejaría que nadie volviera a llevárselo de su lado, era suyo y lo sería, siempre.

-Yo también te amo.-Murmuró en su oído en una inestable respiración, sintiéndolo temblar ante su voz.-Somos tu y yo Morty.

-Por siempre y para siempre.-Sonrió el menor tenuemente al terminar de decir, bajo las brillantes estrellas, la noche y los labios del incorrecto amor de su vida.

Pues bien, oficialmente aquí termina todo.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y los especiales que hice.

Gracias por leer mi historia, y por sus lindas palabras en los reviews.

Hasta la próxima. ;)


	16. Segundo Libro

Segunda parte de la historia.

Como me parece que deje cosas inconclusas en la primera parte, he decidido hacer una segunda parte, la cual lleva unos días publicada en Wattpad, pero que he esperado hasta el segundo capitulo para subir aquí.

Seria una secuela de ellos a partir del ultimo capítulo de esta, desde el cumpleaños de Morty hacia adelante. (Osea que Morty casi es legal, y es pareja de Rick), y tendría más o menos la misma cantidad de capítulos que esta, o quizás más.

Por eso, quizás esta tarde, el primer y segundo capítulo esten publicados en mi perfil, con el nombre de "Behind the cold stars", luego de hoy, publicare como en Wattpad, una vez por semana.

Por leer, gracias.


End file.
